It's Kind of a Funny Crossover
by Kuroneko99
Summary: Lafayel Vivace and her brother move to a continent called Hetalia to get away from their family's mafia. Here, characters from various animes and mangas live a crazy crossover life at Namimori High and wherever in Hetalia. A crazy random crossover.
1. Chapter 1: A strange Happenstance

**So this is my first fanfic like this. It may say that the major themes are KHR and any anime/manga, but that's not entirely true. i do use a lot of characters and refrences from KHR and TOS, but it's basically just a giant crossover of whatever anime/manga to throw in. I'm sorry to those KHR fans who were expecting this to be all about KHR. This story contains a bunch of randomness and characters from DNAngel, Durarara, Clamp, Naruto, and Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please comment and tell me what you think**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Strange Happenstance **

There are many strange things in the world. Some people think three legged cows are strange while others think that daisies (for whatever reason) are strange. It all depends on who you ask. For one girl traveling across the ocean to a continent surrounded in rumors and legends, an unknown isolated place, she thought the very idea was the epitome of strange. The plane she was sitting in was nearly empty and luxuriously furnished despite that they were flying coach.

* * *

Name: Noche Lafayel Vivace. Birthday: December 9th, 1994. Age: 16. Height: 5' 2''. Hair color: red. Eye color: green. Blood type: O positive. Special hobbies: none worth mentioning. That's how you'd read my life if you were reading my transcript. Though my name is weird, it was the name my mother and father chose for me, but I prefer to use my middle name as opposed to Noche. In my family, weird names are common. Eccentric, loud, huge, and living on the edge; that's my family. I come from a family of nine and being the youngest in my family, I got the most normal of the names surprisingly. Also, I'm the only one with red hair, the only one out of my extensive family. I don't exaggerate when I say it's extensive. Last I heard, the last family gathering had well over a hundred relatives in one place. I've never even met half of them and if I did, I wouldn't have known that we were related.

Also there's one little detail I'm forgetting to mention: my family is part of the mafia. Actually, that's more of an understatement. From the outside my family may look normal, nine siblings (two older sisters and the rest brothers) and two loving parents. Our house is nice, we live in a safe city in Georgia (odd place for a mafia family), the schools are nice, and we seem to know a lot of high class people. The ideal family. Don't get me wrong, my family is great and all, it's just their line of work counter acts their affectionate personalities.

But in reality, my dad comes from one of the top ranking mafia families in the whole world so in a sense, we _are _the mafia. My mother comes from a family that sells information. Any kind will do; the juicier and more top secret it is, the higher it pays. Everyone one in my family seems to be involved with jobs that are dangerous, high-risk, and usually requires them to be on the run a lot and use a bunch of different aliases. Bounty hunting, spying, being a hit man, underworld trafficking, and information broker, the list goes on and on. Usually this means my family is always involved with something whether it is legal or illegal.

Except for me and my brother, Mozart, we were totally against anything having to do with our family's hobbies. Like the rest of the family, his name is uncommon. It comes from my father's love for classical music. We are what you call the "normal ones" to the rest of the world, but to our family we are the "black sheep." It's funny, coming from the people who deal with everything under the sun from taking out politicians to leaking secrets. Us? Black sheep? Ha! What a riot!

My brother, the younger of my brothers at age 22, he's a teacher. Not a teacher of weapons or spying, just your average run of the mill history teacher. And me, well I have no special talents to speak of. Naturally, after all the languages they pounded into my head and all the martial arts lessons I had to endure, this came as a great disappointment. The only thing I'm really good at is searching for bargains, cooking, and being a currier. Naturally, my parents tried to make use of the meager talents I did have to use for their line of work, but I'd just stand there with a "Yeah…no…not really…That sounds a bit much…" kind of look on my face.

Basically, me and Mo live pretty much alone now with the maids and butlers and bodyguards in the house since my family is always scattered about. We do have another mansion in Italy that my father stays at a lot when he has work. Come to think of it, I haven't really seen my family for months.I hope that they're doing alright.

To make extra money and to do something with my life, I taught myself how to ride a motorcycle and began delivering things to people. Then one thing led to another and pretty soon I was doing every odd job imaginable. I don't know how it happened but I gradually got the name the Night Rider. It was a nice job, it helped pay bills and gave me a social life with a lot of people all around.

Things would have continued it not for the bad karma that my family had accumulated. Naturally, being the child of a mafia boss and a spy, there was bound to be people who wanted you dead; it came with the territory. No matter how much Mozart and I tried to remain under the radar, trouble always seemed to find us. Not even the bodyguards stationed around the house who watched our every move could really protect us from the stress of constantly being harassed.

That's when my brother proposed that he take me with him to this continent in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, isolated from the rest of the world and out of harm's way. No bodyguards, no mafia, no mansion, not even my personal bodyguard, Lancia, who was not too happy when we told him that we'd be living in Hetalia for the time being. It was a teaching job he had found there, at what would be my new school, Namimori High School. My parents agreed, saying that it would be best for us to go somewhere safe.

The continents name is Hetalia. A small country, about the size of Australia and unknown. I mean no joke. I didn't even know it existed until my brother told me about it. Not even the textbooks or the internet have much to say about it. From what I gathered, all two pages of info, it's a place that has a bad rap. Lots of eerie legends surround the place. Not much is known about the place, not about the people, culture, terrain, or even the language. All I know is that they have schools there that teach history and that it will be my new home.

I can't hate a place that I've never been before, but judging from the plane that contains, no joke, ten people, I have to gather that this place isn't a tourist hotspot. In fact, I doubt that this place _ever_ gets tourists. Plus the name is a bit weird. Hetalia? Odd name for a continent, but then again so is Australia. I also know this because the flight attendants here are overly friendly, not in a really sort of annoying way, and the pilot actually talks to us through the intercom at regular intervals. Not to mention that this airplane is the only one flying to and out of Hetalia.

And so, I sit here, facing my brother from across the class coffee table separating us. His head is slumped again his chest in sleep, he's soft breathing drowned out by the soft music playing. He deserves to take a nap since he's been working so hard to make sure that we get a nice apartment where we'll be staying (I don't remember the district). This trip has been hard on him, even if he doesn't show it. That's my brother for you, reliable and hardworking, but at the same time fun and relaxing.

* * *

Lafayel let out a sigh that echoed around the room as she slumped back in her seat. It was amazing that even though they were flying coach, that the seating was that of a private jet. _This is really something…I'm used to flying either way, but this is really something…This place must be really rich…or they have so little tourist that the spent a lot on this airplane to make themselves look good._

Her eyes scanned the plushy furnished space. The carpeting was red velvet and the seats were of the finest quality, soft and supple. Even the food was high class, almost as good as anything the chefs at a five star restaurant prepared. It seemed to be the only thing that cured her boredom on the long trip.

"I wonder when we'll land?" she asked aloud to no one in particular.

"We'll be landing in a half an hour. I hope that you've enough flying Mokona Airlines!" a cheery, slightly annoying voice came in through the intercom. It was a regular thing; the plane seemed to be talking with the passengers, all two of them.

"I see…thanks…again…" she muttered. _Mokona Airlines? Either way you look at it…it's rather weird…_Lafayel picked up a deck of cards lying out on the table. On the front were two fat rabbits, one black with a blue jewel on its forehead and one white with a red jewel on its forehead. They didn't look like any kind of animal she'd seen before. They were way to fat to be a normal rabbit, but the ears and large back legs pointed to a rabbit. Whatever it was it seemed to be plastered to everything having to do with Hetalia. "I don't get any of this…" She tapped her foot anxiously against the floor, eager to get up and move around. Lafayel had been like that since she was little; she could never stay in one place very long and hated enclosed spaces. She could almost feel the presence of her motorcycle sitting in cargo hold, begging to be ridden.

Lafayel let out another heavy sigh and held her head in her hand, her eyes staring out at the clouds as the plane began its decent. From the air, the landscape of Hetalia looked like any other normal place with trees, houses, cars, roads, and lakes and rivers. The airport that they were flying into was half an hour from where they'd be living. It was the Sunshine District as she vaguely recalled. Apparently all the places in Hetalia had weird names, she gathered that from studying the map with all the crisscrossing roads that she'd need to learn.

She closed her eyes for a moment, slipping into daydreaming mode. Suddenly the plane lurched as its wheels hit the tarmac, sending her forward. If not for the seatbelt, Lafayel would have hit the table. Mozart remained asleep, unaware that they had landed. That was one of his abilities, to sleep through anything soundly. Regaining her composure, Lafayel leaned over and tapped her brother lightly on the head.

"Hey, it's time to wake up. We've landed, Mo." Lafayel's voice roused him from his sleep. He blinked his blue eyes sleepily and let out a yawn.

"We've landed?" he asked groggily, running his hands through his sunlight golden hair.

"Yes. And it's five in the afternoon." She replied with a smile and gathered together her bag.

"I guess we should search for something to eat." Mozart said and stretched out his long arms and legs. The fasten seatbelt light flashed off and a flight attendant came over to their seats.

"I hope that your flight was enjoyable." She said with a smile. Lafayel noticed the pin on her uniform was a picture of that white rabbit with angel wings.

"It was thank you." He flashed her an award winning smile that caused her to swoon. Mozart stood up and Lafayel followed as they disembarked the plane. "So, what do you want to eat, Lafayel?"

"Dunno, I don't know if I want sushi or fast food." She answered with a tilt of her head. The sun had begun to set, casting long streaks and shadows. They collected their baggage and waited for a taxi in front of the airport.

"I see. Oh and about your motorcycle. The airport attendants said that they'd deliver it to our apartment, so you don't have to worry. I know that it's been on your mind since we got on the plane."

"Ok…" Truth was, she was really worrying about her bike. It was the most precious thing she had and she was a bit apprehensive about having someone else riding it. She stopped herself, remembering that she had the keys so they'd most likely end up dropping it off in a delivery truck.

From inside the taxi, she watched the world pass by. So far things looked normal, except a giant statue of that rabbit thing. _What is that thing? A mascot? _She thought as she stared hard at them, snapping pictures on her camera.

"Those statues are of the Mokonas, they're the symbols of our country. Guardians would be a better way to put it. There's the black Mokona and the white Mokona." The Taxi driver told her, noticing her curiosity.

"Fascinating. So this place has twin guardians." Mozart was listening intently, intrigued by the bit of history.

_There he goes again, once someone says anything about legends or history he goes off in his history mode. _Lafayel rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat.

"Yeah, it was said that a long time ago the Mokonas saved the whole continent from a great evil. Sunshine District is special because that's where the Mokonas live. It's said to be good luck if you see them, which you'll see from time to time." The taxi driver said. "my name's Daiki Niwa. I've been in this area for as long as I can remember."

"Ok, hold on, Mr. Daiki, so you mean to tell me that these…Mokonas are guardians? As in they possess magical powers?" Lafayel questioned and Daiki glanced at her though the mirror.

"Of course, how else would they have saved us?" he asked. "You two aren't from around here, are ya?" They shook their heads. "I see, foreigners, eh. We hardly ever get new folks around here. This is really a rare treat."

"Do you know of any good places to eat?" Mozart asked with a smile. "I'm sure that you have a good lay of the land."

"Good places to eat…? Well, there's a lot around her, almost every kind of place with every kind of food. You guys are moving into the Sakura Apartment district; nice place, one of the nicer ones. Well, if you want ramen then you might want to go to Ichiraku Ramen bar. It's a family owned business, owned by Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame. It's got the best ramen in town so I'd recommend that place." Daiki took a right before coming to a stop light.

"So, how 'bout it, Lafayel? Want some ramen?" Mozart's gaze slid over to her.

"Sure, it sounds nice." She nodded. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a vending machine came flying across the intersection at a guy standing on the sidewalk. Mozart and Lafayel jumped in their seats, but Daiki didn't even bat an eye.

"Was that just a vending machine?" She exclaimed and pressed her face against the glass window at the guy, the target to the attack, dodged it with ease, a devious smile on his face. He wore a ragged jacket and faded jeans and his black hair was cropped short. Something about the way he was smiling made Lafayel feel uncomfortable.

"Looks like they're at it again…" the taxi driver sighed, resting his chin on the worn steering wheel of the cab.

"What do you mean 'at it again'?"

"That man," he pointed to the man on the sidewalk, "that's Izaya Orihara-kun. He's an interesting kid, though more on the bad side. He's an information broker."

_So he's one of those kinds of people. _Lafayel and her brother thought, watching as the man known as Izaya Orihara jumped over an iron fence surrounding a park. _Kun? Like the Japanese suffixes? So they use suffixes here? But does that mean they're speaking Japanese? No...i can understand them so they must be speaking English...How is that possible? Just what is this place?_

"And that guy," Daiki pointed to a blonde haired guy in a bartender getup who raced in front of the taxi in hot pursuit of Izaya, "is Shizou Heiwajima-kun. That boy has a bit of a temper, actually he as a really short temper. When he gets mad, he has a habit of breaking a lot of things. The kid's got super strength and does a heck of a lot of damage. He and Izaya go way back. No one really knows why they hate each other. All anyone knows is that when those two get near each other, there's a lot of cleaning up to do. It'd be best to avoid both of them though when Shizou-kun's not in a bad mood, he's a good guy." The red light turned green and the taxi drove on. Lafayel's eyes remained on Shizou. His face was contorted with rage as he chased after Izaya, shouting his name as he pulled up a lamppost as if it were a blade of grass.

_J-Just what is this place? Those two are scary! Especially the guy named Shizou…I can see why people would think Hetalia is a weird place. _Lafayel thought nervously as she stared out the window, watching fearfully for anymore flying objects. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure clad in black on a black motorcycle pass by. The rider was completely black except for the yellow helmet they wore with two things that looked like cat yellow ears poking out of the top.

"There goes the black rider." Daiki pointed out. "That woman's name is Celty Sturluson-chan, she's a transporter. She's always ridin' that black bike of hers."

Lafayel's eyes followed the bike endearingly until it disappeared. "She doesn't have a habit of throwing vending machines, does she?" she asked.

"No she doesn't," Lafayel sighed, thinking that she'd seen a normal person in the city, "she just doesn't have a head."

His words made Lafayel's blood run cold. Her head turned slowly towards the driver, thinking that she'd misheard him. "She…doesn't have a head…?"

"Yup. No head, but she still manages to function and move like the rest of us. Apparently she's some sort of fairy or somethin', kinda like the headless horsemen. Don't put too much thought into it. You'll find that this place, and the rest of Hetalia, isn't what you foreigners consider 'normal', but I assure you, you'll get used to it!" he smiled broadly at them, trying to reassure them.

"This place really is interesting! So many mysteries. I knew I made a good choice coming here." Her brother's eyes were sparkling with excitement. He didn't seem at all fazed by the headless rider or the man with super strength. Lafayel on the other hand, was overwhelmed to the point where she thought her head might explode.

* * *

Remember when I said that I thought this place might be weird, I take it back. This place is the _absolute _definition of _weird_. No, weird is too light of a word. This place is downright strange. There's no other way to describe it. Magical rabbit guardians, headless riders, vending machine throwing bartenders, what's next? A unicorn? A talking narwhal? I'm pretty sure I'm hallucinating right now. I don't understand any of this anymore. And what's with Mozart's totally cool attitude?

Now all I can focus on is the untouched ramen in front of me. It smells delicious and looks like regular ramen, but I'm beginning to wonder if anything in this place is _normal_. Glancing over past Mozart, I see a kid at the other end of the bar shoveling what looks like his fourth bowl into his face. I guess that means he must really love ramen. Well…he looks normal…except for his hair. It looks like a yellow hedgehog on his head. Is it because of all the ramen he eats or was he born like that? I glance at my ramen and then back at him. I don't want my hair to turn that him is another blonde haired man in an olive coat and a black haired man with glasses dressed in a suit. They weren't too out of the ordinary, so I guess the ramen was safe.

"Hey, Lafayel, aren't you going to eat your ramen? All you keep doing is staring at it? Are you not hungry anymore?" Mozart looks down at me with concern. Classic big brother; always worrying over the slightest things.

"No, I'm fine. Just thinking about all that's happened." I say with a smile. The clock in the shop's kitchen says 6:23p.m. I use my chopsticks and take a bit of ramen. "this is really good!" It's like a chorus of angels in my mouth and I can't help but finish the whole bowl.

"There's the usual Lafayel." Brother smiles as I ask for another helping.

"Is it good?" the shop owner, Teuchi, asks me. His face has a few wrinkles, but is otherwise gently and calming.

"Yes, very." I nodded as he hands me another steaming bowl. There are bits of meat and egg floating over the noodles and broth. It smells just too heavenly.

"Glad to hear it!" he laughs as he watches me eat with satisfaction on his face.

"Hey, mister!" the boy at the booth shouts eagerly as he thrusts the bowl towards Teuchi. "Another ramen please!"

"Hold it, Naruto, you've had five already. I think that's enough for tonight. Besides, you still owe me for last night's dinner." The man tells the boy. I glance up and get a good look at his face. His eyes are blue and he has three thin lines running along his cheeks, almost like whiskers. I'm perplexed by this, but think nothing of it. He's just a boy whose name is Naruto who happens to like ramen and has a yellow hedgehog for hair. Nothing out of the ordinary. Ha! I laugh; nothing in this town is normal. Except for maybe the food.

"Ah come on, old man! I'll pay you tomorrow!" the boy cries again.

"You said that the last time!"

"Shall we leave, Dino-san?" I was vaguely aware of the other two people sitting in the stall. They got up to leave.

"Sure, Romario. It's about time to visit Tsuna to see how he's doing." The other one said smiling and they left.

"Alright, Lafayel, you ready?" Mozart asks as he writes out a check and places it on the counter.

"Yeah," I replied and wiped my mouth with the back of my sleeve and hopped down from the bar stool.

"Use a napkin, Lafayel." He chides me as we collect our luggage. Our new apartment is in walking distance from the shop so Mozart suggested that we'd walk the rest of the way, to get acquainted with the area even though tomorrow is unpacking/exploring day. The scent of the slightly chilled spring air mixes with the scents or the ramen shop. Those smells were my first impressions of the Sunshine District of Hetalia, the start of my story.

* * *

**So? How was it? Does it seem like it has promise? If you liked it or if there's something i need to change please comment to let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

**Second chapter, yay! Thank you for the comments for the previous chapter, they were helpful. I'm not really good with authors notes so if they get repetitive and boring, i'm sorry. I do not own any of the characters or ideas in Code Geass, TOS, Host Club, Chobits, Maid-Sama, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and Darker than Black. Please comment as always**

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Beginnings **

Lafayel cracked her eyes open slowly, squinting against harsh the sunlight coming in. the sheets were warm and unfamiliar. The bed was hard and unfamiliar. She had never been a morning person so her thoughts took a while to load. Suddenly, she remembered that yesterday they had arrived in the Sunshine District and had eaten at a ramen shop. Images of the guy and the vending machine and the headless rider and the Mokona guardian spirits came rushing into her mind all at once, forcing her to sit up quickly. It was a bad idea. Black spots danced across her eyes and her head felt like someone had dropped a rock on it.

_Oh man, that was not smart. I keep forgetting that I have to sit up slowly…Stupid low blood pressure…_Lafayel waited for the lightheadedness to fade before she began to move again. The room around her was sparsely furnished and unknown. Her bags lay on the floor next to the bed. Since she had been too tired to take much time to survey the room, Lafayel's eyes wandered around her surroundings. There was a bookshelf across from the bed that was underneath the window. A plain desk with an office chair was next to the shelf. That was it. The room felt plain and tiny, totally drained of any sort of personality. It made her miss home a bit.

"Hey, Lafayel, I thought you might be awake." Mozart popped his head into the room. He wore a wrinkled button-down shirt and his hair was a mess. With his came the scent of coffee and breakfast.

"'Morning, Mo. What time is it?" she asked groggily, letting out a yawn. Curiously, she pulled back the blinds and surveyed the large back yard of the apartment. The backyard, unlike most apartments, was smack in the middle with the building creating a perimeter around it. the back yard was like a lush garden, obviously well cared for.

"It's almost ten." He told her and walked into the room.

"Oh…what happened last night? I can't really recall…"

"Well, we were about half-way to the apartment when you suddenly fell asleep standing up. It was the oddest thing. I had to convince you to keep walking and you just slept walk all the way to the apartment. By the way, we're on the second floor in room 209. I just thought you'd like to know. You were just so cute, muttering about headless riders and flying vending machines."

Her face turned bright pink. "I don't talk in my sleep!" she insisted adamantly.

"I'm just kidding." He smiled. "So how 'bout some breakfast before we go exploring?"

"Sure," she hoped out of bed and stopped when she realized that she wasn't wearing the same clothes from yesterday. "Mozart…did you…?"

"No, I wouldn't dream of it. You just walked right in as soon as I unlocked our apartment and you went to this room and changed then went to bed. You seemed right at home." She just stared at him with skepticism. "You're really funny when you're tired. " She sat down at the table in the small dining room and stared at the food her brother placed in front of her. It was pancakes and bacon, a usual Saturday tradition.

"So have you gotten used to the kitchen?" Her eyes began to scan the rooms again. Everything was nice and clean, smelling of lemon cleaners and pancakes with bacon grease.

"Yeah, it's nothing fancy. It's pretty easy to use. The bathroom's down the hall on the right. My room's right across from yours, if you were wondering." Mozart sat down next to her and began to eat.

"Ok, sounds pretty standard. The garden's nice." Lafayel commented as she let the taste of the fluffy pancakes wake her up. Her mug of coffee sat by her plate, two sugar cubes and a bit of milk mixed in.

"It is. Our new neighbors have been taking good care of it. They must be nice people. Since it was too late last night to meet them, we might see them today. The land lady was also very nice. She helped carry our bags in when we arrived. She lives in the tiny house next door with her husband. Such a nice elderly couple. What was her name…Misuzu Ōyama? Yeah, that's what she said it was." He took a long sip of coffee.

"Looks like this apartment complex has a lot of rooms. Reminds me of the ones in New York."

"Only this one is much nicer than the ones in New York." He added.

"Yes, much nicer." Lafayel seconded and finished off her food.

"Why don't you go get changed and we'll start looking around the place?" Mozart suggested and she nodded.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Lafayel left for her rooms and picked out her outfit for the day.

* * *

My impressions of the place so far: It's beyond strange. Even though this apartment may look normal, I bet it's not and I bet the people (sorry if I sound like I'm jumping to conclusions) may also be equally as strange as the ones from yesterday. I've given up trying to guess what today's events will be like; I think I'll just try and absorb whatever is thrown at me.

The smell of my familiar clothes offer me some comfort along with the lingering taste of Mozart's pancakes. I never thought that I'd miss home so much. Well, then again, I planned on traveling around the world once I graduate from high school. I guess this will help me get used to being away from home.

My face looks a bit tired as I splash water on my skin. I shiver against the cold water and pat my face dry. Today is Sunday, and tomorrow will be my first day at my new high school. It will also be Mozart's first day as the new history teacher. In a sense, we'll be going to the same school. I have no idea what to expect from my new school. Mozart said it's got a good education program. It's called Cross Academy High School, if I remember correctly. Mozart said that my uniform would be arriving sometime today. Needless to say, I have mixed felling about going to a new school. Being the new kid is never a comfortable feeling.

Pushing aside the unpleasant thoughts of school, I brush my hair and collect my bag and camera. I could hear the keys to my motorcycle jingling in the bottom as they bumped up against my phone. That sound made me miss my bike. This then made me quicken my pace and walk back out into the kitchen.

"Ready to go?" Mozart asked. He had brushed his hair back a bit, but it still managed to look untamed.

"Yeah." I replied. I almost opened my mouth to ask about my bike and if it was delivered safely, but he smiled brightly, already knowing my thoughts.

"Don't worry about your bike; they delivered it last night before we even got to the apartment. The delivery people move fast and efficiently." He told me and I let out a sigh of relief. I almost made a lunge for the door, but his hand around the collar of my shirt stopped me. "Hold on, Lafayel, you can ride your bike later. I thought we agreed that we'd go exploring together. I'll have some work to take care of tonight at the school so you can go riding then. Deal?"

"Fine," I huffed, rather put out. As much as I wanted to spend time with my brother, I was anxious to go off by myself, but I didn't push the matter.

"That's the spirit!" He opened the door and we found our way blocked by several people as a rain of confetti came down on us. The colorful pieces of paper landed in our hair as we stared at them in confusion. They were grinning at us, their arms carrying various objects like a box of cake and some other food items. One of the guys even had a small cactus in his hands. "Uh…Hello…" Mozart said, trying to recollect himself.

"Hello, neighbor!" the one with spikey brown hair said in a cheerful voice. "You guys must be the new people who moved in!" He was dressed in shorts and a red T-shirt.

"Uh yeah, we are. We arrived last night."

"I see! Well it was a bit late so we couldn't come to congratulate you guys on moving in. my name's Lloyd Irving, nice to meet ya!" He extended the box of cake towards my brother.

"Nice to meet you as well. I'm Mozart Vivace and this is my sister Lafayel Vivace." I nodded and the sound of my name and smiled at Lloyd. He looked about my age, maybe younger.

"Lafayel-chan and Mozart-san, those are some interesting names. This is Haruhi Fujioka-chan and her father Ryouji-san. They live in room 220 down the hall." There was a thin girl with brown hair cut short like a boy's standing next to him with a crockpot in her hands. Her dad had long, light brown hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. Judging by the stubble on his chin, I'd say that he hasn't shaved in a while. Also his skin looks smooth, like a girls'. I think I might be getting ahead of myself.

"It's very nice to meet you," the girl said with a faint smile. "I made you a casserole. I hope you two enjoy it." She was wearing Capri pants and a T-shirt. Her dad wore pretty much the same thing.

"Thank you, Miss Fujioka." Mozart thanked her and took the crockpot from her. "It smells really good; I think we'll have it for dinner tonight."

"My Haruhi-chan is such a good cook." Haruhi's father told us with a prideful glean in his eyes.

"Ah you have such a daughter-complex." The tall guy next to Lloyd said. He was holding a dark gray cat with a black patch over his right eye. His outfit was a white button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and jeans.

"I don't wanna hear it from you, Suzaku." Ryouji snapped. The cat struggled in Suzaku's arms and bit down on his hand, causing him to wince. It looked like it hurt but he still held onto the cat.

"Can I leave now?" A silver haired guy asked irritably, scowling at Lloyd. "I have to meet the boss now for training!" Without waiting for a responce, the boy turned to leave, but was stopped by Lloyd's hand around the back of his shirt.

"You can play you're game later, Gokudera-kun. Right now you need to say hi to the new neighbors." Smling, Lloyd pulled him back against his will.

"Hi, nice to meet you. There, I said hi and now I'm leaving." Gokudera said stiffly and, wrenching his shirt from Lloyd, stalked off. Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

"Don't mind him too much, he's always like that. That was Gokudera Hayato; he lives in room 270. He's a good guy once you get to know him. This is Suzaku Kururugi-kun and the cat's name is Arthur. Suzaku lives in room 261 on this floor. And this is Hideki Motosuwa-san." Lloyd pointed to the other guy next to him. The man looked down at me with a nervous smile. It was obvious that he wasn't used to talking to people. By his side stood a girl with long blonde hair and round chocolate brown that seemed ever curious. The oddest thing I noticed was the two giant ear-like things on the side of her head. They looked like they were made out of white and pink plastic.

"Uh yeah, I'm Hideki and I live on the first floor in room 112." Hideki introduced himself quickly. "And this is Chi." He gestured to the blonde.

Chi? I titled my head to the side curiously and Chi copied me. _I_s that really a name? But who am I to judge? I come from a family of weird names. But what are those ears on her head? A fashion statement?

"I see, it's very nice to meet all of you." Mozart, being the naturally friendly person he is just smiled as if nothing was up. I could tell that I was going to be the only one who really thought our new home was full of weirdness.

"Uhm…if you don't mind my asking, why does Chi have those ear things?" I just had to go ahead and ask.

"Why? Because she's she a persocom." Hideki replied like it was the most natural thing in the world. He said it like I was supposed to know what that was.

I just stared at him questioningly. "A what?"

"A persocom. It's a human-like robot that can do just about anything. Have you never heard of them?"

If I had do you think I would be asking? "No, we don't have anything like that from where we come from."

"I see. Well don't worry about it. It's common around here in this country."

"So where are you guys from?" Lloyd asked me eagerly. I swear, with that eager-to-please smile and cheerful attitude, he acted just like a puppy. All you needed to do was put a pair of floppy ears and a tail on him and he'd be just like a dog. Lloyd reached over and took the tiny cactus from Suzaku.

"America. We come from Georgia." I could see their eyes grow wide with interest.

"Wow, amazing! America! That's so cool! That place is like on the other side of the world, right?" Lloyd exclaimed.

"I guess…" I replied, not really knowing what to say. Our neighbors seemed rather normal if not a bit eccentric. They certainly are lively. I get the food, but the cactus confuses me.

"Anyway, here's a cactus!" He holds the plant out to me and I just stare at it before taking its' terra cotta pot. The pot was cool against my skin.

"Thanks," that was all I could say. I'd never in my life received a cactus, but then again I've never had moving in welcome.

"Hey, Lafayel, why don't you go put the things away in the apartment and we'll get going." Mozart passed her a glance and I nodded as I balanced the gifts in my arms.

"Sure, brother." I went back inside and put the cake and casserole in the empty fridge. It began humming as soon as I opened it. As for the cactus, I put it on the desk in my room until I could figure out what to do with it.

"So it looks like you guys are going out. Where are you headed?" I heard Suzaku ask Mozart.

"Lafayel and I were going to go have a look around the town. Would you guys have any good places you'd recommend?"

"Scouting out the town huh. Sounds like fun! Here's a map of the town if you want." Suzaku pulled out a map and handed it to brother.

"Ah thank you, Suzaku. I'm sure that it will come in handy."

"Places to eat are easy! Wagnaria is a good family restaurant to eat at. The food is really good and the prices are great. Also Ichiraku ramen is really good! There's also Kaidan Restaurant, Russian Sushi, and a lot of others!" Lloyd told them excitedly, his eyes glowing at the thought of food.

"Basically, any place that has food will entice Lloyd." Suzaku whispered to her.

Actually I'm kinda the same way. As long as the food is edible, I'll go pretty much anywhere. Russian Sushi? Sounds different, yet slightly appealing. I thought to myself.

"What about that Maid Latte? The food is good and the waitresses in the maid outfits are just too cute." We all stared at Hideki with a look of contempt and slight disgust. Hideki's face looked happy as he talked about this Maid Latte place.

"Does Hideki like maid outfits, chi?" Chi asked and looked up at him. Her voice sounded devoid of emotion and was rather tentative.

"You're sick, Hideki. I knew you were a pervert, but could you keep it to yourself. I feel so sorry for Chi." Ryouji muttered and patted the persocom head.

"I-It's not like that!" Hideki protested, his face flushed.

"Riiiiight," the three guys sighed with a patronizing tone.

"Hey, dad, I'm gonna go head back." Haruhi said. "It was nice meeting you both, Lafayel and Mozart."

"Same to you." We replied and watched as she left down the hall.

"Wait up Haruhi-chan~!" her dad sang and followed her down the hall.

"Well, sorry to keep you guys from your day." Suzaku apologized to us. Arthur was still struggling in his arms. It seemed to me like Suzaku really liked the cat, but the feelings were rather one-sided.

"You weren't keeping us. It was nice to meet some of the other people living in this apartment complex." I heard Mozart said. I was too busy storing these people's faces away in my memory. They all seemed nice enough, but I was kinda anxious to get moving.

"Don't worry! You'll have much more time to meet all the other people in the apartment. Most of them haven't woken up yet or have gone off to their jobs!" Lloyd told us in that cheery voice again.

"We can't wait to me them." My brother and I said.

"Well, we'll be seeing you around then! If you need anything let us know!" Lloyd said as they all turned to leave.. I was beginning to think that he was the mouth piece of the whole group. He just keep talking and talking, like an Energizer Bunny that just kept going and going. So upbeat and lively.

"Alright then we'll be sure to keep that in mind." Mozart locked the door behind us as we head for the stairs. I looked over the railing and saw my motorcycle parked under a tree out in front of the building. The sunlight reflecting off its black surface calmed my homesickness a bit. My pace quickened as I raced ahead of Mozart down the steps towards my bike.

"I've missed you!" I couldn't help by saying as I stroked my bike's sleek body. The metal felt cool in the shade of the tree.

"I guess you really have missed it." Mozart commented behind me. "Remember what I said; you can go riding tonight."

Sometimes I hate my brother's stubbornness. Once he comes up with a plan he always wants to stick with it until the very end. "I know; I didn't forget." I huffed, reluctantly pulling myself away from the bike.

"Whoa! Is that your bike?" Lloyd's voice called down from the second level behind me. I turned slightly and saw his sparkling face eyeing my bike.

"Yeah…It is." I answered and readjusted my bag over my shoulder.

"It's amazing! For a moment there I thought it belonged to the Black Rider. That's an awesome bike!" He gave me a thumbs up and a smile.

"I guess it does…" I looked at the bike and then back at him, thinking hard.

"Hey, Lafayel, where are you going to be going to high school at?"

"Namimori High School."

"That's where I go to school! And where Suzaku and Haruhi go as well. There are a few other kids who go there too in our apartment complex, but I'll introduce them to you tomorrow. What year are you?"

"A first year. Also my brother will be teaching history at the school." I informed him.

"Cool! You're the same year as me!"

Well I guess I was right about us being close in age. And the opening ceremony was last week so everyone's been at school for at least a week. So I guess either way I'll still be the new kid. The one thing I learned from coming from a mafia family is to be good a gaining knowledge about people just from looking at them. I could only nod.

"Maybe we can walk to school together! also, can I call you Lafayel-chan?"

"Possibly." I didn't want to get his hopes up and I didn't really know when I was going to wake up tomorrow. I don't think I'll be able to get used to this whole kun and chan thing.

"Alright! See you then!" He waved at us as we walked away.

"Seems like a friendly kid. Looks like he's taken an interest in you." I could detect the teasing tone in his voice. I shot him a look only to get a smile in return.

"I wonder."

"They were good people. Though the cactus was a bit of a surprise."

"My thoughts exactly." I replied. My eyes wandered along the streets, taking in all the houses, trees, people, and everything else. Everything looked normal, but yesterday taught me that not everything is as it seems. So is life, I guess.

"So where shall we go first on our grand day out?" Mozart asks as he studies the map that Suzaku gave him.

"What's the whole point of an adventure if you don't go wherever the wind takes you? Will just use that map to help us if we get hopelessly lost." I answered and kicked a can down the sidewalk. My Converse touched the pavement lightly as I walked in step with Mozart's.


	3. Chapter 3: Riding Days

**So for this chapter i thought i'd add a bit of comic relief. You may think the idea i used was lame, but i really just wanted to put at little part in. You'll most likely know what i'm talking about if you read the chapter. Again, i do not own TOS, Pokemon, Working!, FMA, Clamp, or Darker than Black. I'm sorry that there are no KHR characters in this chapter, but they will be back.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Riding Days **

"So, since we've walked around for a bit, why don't we get something to eat?" Mozart asked Lafayel as they sat on a bench under a tree. The shade offered a nice refreshing coolness from the warm spring day. The cheery trees were in bloom around them, the wind knocking soft pink petals down. To Lafayel it looked like pink snow.

"I dunno right now." She responded in between snapping pictures. "Here, let me see the map so that I can pick out a place nearby…" Mozart handed her the map and she studied it carefully. The Sunshine District all laid out before her with the ocean to the eastern part of country. According to the information guide they had picked up, the ocean was the prettiest and the largest in the country of Hetalia. Lafayel froze for a moment, her eyes locked on the map.

"Hey, what's wrong?" her brother asked, noticing her weird mood.

"Did you notice that the Sunshine District looks like it's shaped…like one of those Mokona?" she said finally.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." He looked over her shoulder. The town was indeed shaped like a giant Mokona from the way the town's boarder was formed to the way the buildings and roads formed its' eyes, ears, jewel and mouth. "I guess it does. Remember, Mr. Daiki said that this town's mascots are the Mokonas. It doesn't surprise me that the town is even shaped like one."

"I find it strangely weird…" she muttered. "I guess we could go to Wagnaria since it's right across the street." They glanced up at the restaurant with a red roof and a red and orange sign. "But I don't want to move right now."

"Alright, we'll go when you're ready." The breeze carried the scents of food and flowers around them. "So, how do you like the town so far?"

Lafayel watched as cars sped by, thinking of an answer. "I guess, the atmosphere is nice…"

"It's a calm city."

_Calm? Riiiiight, flying vending machines aren't calming. I just wonder how school will be tomorrow._ Lafayel thought and folded the map back up. Suddenly something jumped into her lap. Looking down suddenly, her eyes landed on a yellow, brown stripped animal staring curiously up at her with deep brown eyes. "Uh…what is this…?"

"Pika?" the thing chirped, titling it's head to the side. Its' thunder bolt-shaped tail moved back and forth happily and its' long, black-tipped ears moved to the sound of her voice.

"Well this is certainly a cute little creature." Mozart reached out and stroked its yellow fur. "Wonder what it is? It looks like a mouse and a rabbit and a squirrel."

"So you don't even know, do you?" she sighed and hesitantly touched the thing on her lap. A slight burst of static electricity coursed through her hand as soon as she touched it. Little tiny flashes of lighting appeared around the mouse-things' red cheeks.

"Pika Pikaa!" it said happily.

"What the heck? It's giving off electricity!" Lafayel cried and almost jumped up.

"There you are, Pikachu!" A boy jumped out of the bushes and lunged for the creature. He picked up the thing as it struggled. "Why do you always run off like that?" there were leaves sticking out of the boy's wild spiky black hair that was captured under a red and white cap.

"Pika Pikaa!" it responded angrily.

"I'm sorry about this." The boy apologized to Mozart and Lafayel. "Pikachu has a habit of wandering off on his own. My name's Ash Ketchum by the way."

_Ash Ketchum? Ketchum? Like catch em? And what's a Pikachu?_ "Uh ok, I'm Lafayel and this is Mozart, my brother."

"Nice to meet ya!" Ash smiled and Pikachu climbed up onto his head, pushing the bill of his hat down over his face.

"Uh…what is…a Pikachu…?" Lafayel asked.

"You mean you don't know? Pikachu's my Pokémon."

"A what?" _Is this how it's gonna be? I really need to go to a library and research everything here. Persocoms, Pokémon, and anything else I might encounter here._

"You know, a Pokémon." Lafayel just stared at him blankly, only moving to blink. "I guess you really don't know. Well, how do I explain what a Pokémon is…?" the boy scrunched his eyes together in deep thought. "Well, you see, Pikachu here is an electric-type Pokémon. There are many different types, like water, fire, grass, rock, and so on. You catch them with Poké Balls and then you train them to do battle with other trainers." He pulled out a spherical ball the size of an orange that was half white and half red. There was a little silver button in the middle. "Do you get it so far?"

"Does this place have any real animals?" she inquired, growing steadily more confused. The Poké Ball looks like a toy to her. _How does something as large as a Pikachu fit into something so tiny? Fight with other trainers? Isn't that considered animal abuse? I'm pretty sure animal fighting is illegal._

"What do you mean? Pokémon are real animals. Do you mean non-Pokémon animals?"

"What I mean are there any animals like cows, fish, cats, or elephants in Hetalia? Anything like that?" Lafayel was growing annoyed with the kid. Everything he seemed to say had to do with Pokémon.

"Of course we have animals like that. Why would you say something like that?"

"It just seemed that the only here were Pokémon." She sighed.

"Well animals and Pokémon are really common around here. Isn't it like that everywhere?" Ash asked. Pikachu hopped into Mozart's lap and listened as they talked, not understanding a word of it.

"No, where I come from, Pokémon don't exist." Ash looked like he had been told something really horrible. She watched with an eyebrow raised as the color drained from his face.

"No Pokémon…? Th-That's impossible…There has to be Pokémon…" he choked.

"No, it's the truth." She replied. _I think this kid has those Poké Balls for brains. He's not listening to a word I'm saying._

"Where…are you guys from?"

"America." Mozart told him.

"Ah! So you guys are the two foreigners! That makes sense then." He exclaimed loudly and Pikachu jumped.

"What do you mean by 'So you guys are the two foreigners'? You say it like you've heard of us…"

"Of course I've heard of you! Everyone here and in the rest of Hetalia has heard of you! It's not every day we get new people coming to Hetalia. Actually, you two are the first ones to visit so it's a big deal. I'm sure that everyone in the country knows your names by now."

"Sounds like we've become popular." Mozart mused with a smile.

"I can't contain my excitement." Lafayel said sarcastically.

"I know! Isn't it amazing? You guys are like celebrities here, and just for being from another place!" Ash beamed with excitement, not even hearing her obvious sarcasm. "Still though…no Pokémon…I don't think I'd like to live in a place with no Pokémon. Are you sure that there are no Pokémon in America?"

"There are no Pokémon where I come from." Lafayel told him again. _Did you not hear me the first time when I said that no other place but this place has Pokémon? Did you think that things suddenly changed in the last ten seconds? This kid…is really dense…"_

"Oh…I see-" A sudden gust of wind cut him off and they all looked up to see a giant air balloon hovering in the sky.

"What in the world…?" The balloon was shaped like a giant cat.

"Oh no! Not them!" Ash hissed under his breath.

"To protect the world from devastation!" a female's voice projected through the air. It was coming from the giant cat air balloon.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" a male's voice added.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" a third, nasally sounding voice joined in.

What is this? Lafayel thought, giving up on even to understand any of this.

"Team Rocket? What are you three doing here?" Ash shouted at the people in the balloon. Lafayel squinted at the people in the balloon basket. There was a woman with long magenta hair that was molded into a long curl in the back. The other was a guy with blue hair and in his hand was a rose. They both wore white shirts with a giant red R on them and black gloves. In the middle was a white cat with big eyes and a gold disk looking plate on its' forehead.

"We want your Pikachu, Meowth!" the cat told him, point a paw at him. "And this time, we're gonna get it!"

"I won't let you! Come on, Pikachu!" Ash scooped up his Pokémon and took off down the sidewalk.

"You won't get away this time! After them, James!" the woman told him and the air balloon sped off after Ash. Lafayel and Mozart's eyes followed them until they disappeared off into the distance.

"Hey, Mozart…"

"Yes, Lafayel?"

"I think I wanna go eat now."

* * *

Remember when I said what was I expecting next? We'll turns I was so far off. I completely left electric mouse things out of the equation. Also the hair colors magenta and blue. I didn't know that such colors existed. Maybe they dyed their hair? I really think I'm hallucinating now. Giant air balloons shaped like cats, Pokémon, and here I thought the guy with the vending machine was weird. Maybe the legends about this place might be actually more real than I gave them credit for. Ah, now I have a headache from thinking about all this.

Mozart stares at me as I eat my hamburger. He must be staring at my confused face. I glance up at him as I take a sip of soda. "What is it?" I ask.

"I was just thinking how this place's culture is similar to the rest of the world yet has so many unique things that aren't found anywhere else." He said finally.

"Like Australia?" I offered.

"Exactly, like Australia." Mozart smiles, pointing a fork full of spaghetti at me. "this place is just as fascinating as the history books said it would be."

"Wait, you mean you actually found books on this place?" everywhere I looked said that this place didn't exist and was just an urban legend.

"Of course. They do teach history here; both about this place and the rest of the world. They sent me books on what I would be teaching so I managed to gain a lot of information about this place." He put the fork in his mouth, chewing on the food thoughtfully.

"Wow you're fast, Mo. And here I thought you were just a laid back, care free person." I teased.

"I thought that was you. I don't see how you can manage to procrastinate like you do and still manage to get all As. It's beyond me."

"I consider procrastinating one of my many skills."

"Along with sarcasm and the ability of being able to sleep for more than twelve hours at one given time," Mozart added.

"Thanks, brother. That was really encouraging." I muttered and looked around the restaurant. In the booth across from us sat a black haired man in a white short sleeved shirt. From where I was sitting, his face seemed rather downcast and slightly sullen, but I wasn't really focused on his face. My eyes were on the piles of empty plates on the table in from of him, all licked clean. A few full plates remained and he ate the food off of them quickly until there was nothing left. Just what was this guy? He ate all that food…by himself…and he was still eating.

Mozart must have noticed my astonished face because he turned to the man and then back to me. "Well, looks like there's a person out there who eats more than you do, Lafayel." He smiled as my face turned pink.

"Sh-Shut up!" I hissed and finished off my hamburger. Actually to be honest, it was my fourth. I don't really know how to put this, but I've always been a big eater. And the strange thing is I never seem to gain any weight no matter how much I eat. It always made my sisters mad that I could eat what I wanted and as much as I wanted and not have to worry about gaining weight. I guess I should just say that I do laps to work off all the food.

"Will that be all, Li-san?" a male waiter asked the glutton. By the way they talked, I guessed that this Li guy was a regular here. The restaurant must love him because he must buy the most, but the chefs must hate him because of all the food they have to prepare.

"Yes…" he answers in a monotone sort of voice, his hooded blackish blue eyes reading over the check quickly.

"Alright, sir, come again." The waiter says with a smile as Li leaves. As soon as Li exits the restaurant, the waiter sighs as he begins to stack up all the dishes. "Always a heavy eater…" he mutters, his brown eyes wandering behind his glasses. "Almost as much of a glutton as Kyōko-san…"

"Oi, Takanashi-kun, a voice from the back calls, "are you talking bad about your superiors ?" A woman eating a large parfait appeared from the back, wearing an apathetic look on her face.

The waiter, Takanashi stiffened at the sound of her voice, almost dropping the plates. "I uh…N-No! I wasn't!" he stammered. She eyed him blankly.

"I guess I must have heard wrong…Yachiyo-chan, I want another parfait." The woman ordered and one of the blonde waitresses rushed over to her eagerly.

"Sure!" she replied cheerfully as she followed the manager to the back. I caught a quick glimpse of her just as she left. There was a sword at her side, possibly a katana. I shuddered. Why in the world would she have a sword in a family restaurant? What would she possibly use it for? Was it even legal to carry something like that around in public? I didn't want to know what happened if someone ticked her off.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, wanting to focus on something else.

Something else caught my eye. Sitting a few booths off to the right of us was a giant suit of armor. It wasn't like any suit of armor I had seen before, but that was beside the point. What in the world was a suit of armor in a restaurant? And why did no one seem to notice it but me? Don't tell me, this is a normal thing? Was someone dressing up as a giant suit of armor? Well…people do have weird hobbies…Who am I to judge? But it still makes me wonder.

Across from the mysterious, giant suit of armor was a blonde hair kid wearing a red coat and white gloves. His hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Compared to the suit of armor, he was tiny.

"Brother, you really should drink some milk." the suit said to the blonde. So there really was someone inside of it. But the voice sounded so young? How could someone so young be big enough to fit inside a suit of armor?

"You kidding me?" the kid snapped. "I hate milk!"

"You won't grow any taller unless you drink your milk, Ed. You'll remain short forever." A female voice added. Since I could see her, I just assumed that she was hidden on the other side of the armor.

"Shut up, Winry! I said I hate it so I'm not going to drink it! And I'm not short!"

"Yes you are. You only come up to Al's hip; you're the older brother yet you're such a shrimp." Winry replied. I was only taking a guess that Ed was the short angry blonde kid and Al was the…suit of armor. And Winry was the unseen girl sitting with them.

"I'm not short!" Ed protested again.

Uh, I hate to tell this to you buddy, but from here, you're pretty short. I thought quietly to myself as I finished my meal.

"Are you guys ready to pay?" Our blonde waitress came towards us with a bright smile. Wait for it, wait for it. There! We both watch as she trips on nothing, landing on her face by our booth.

"Uhm…Are you ok…" What did she say her name was? Colette? Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was Colette, "Colette?" I ask as Mozart helps her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiles, her blue eyes shining. Really? Cause that looked like it hurt, a lot.

"Actually, this is a normal thing. I wouldn't be surprised if our stumbling angel-chan has built up an immunity to falling." The moment I heard that the owner of the voice that was so full of self-confidence, there was bound to be trouble. I turned my head slightly and found myself staring into the face of a blue eyed, red head pretty boy.

"Oh, Zelos. I didn't know that you were here. I would have said hi if I had seen you." Colette handed Mozart the check and turned to the guy leaning over the back of the booth.

"Observant as ever, Colette-chan," he sighed then turned his full attention to me. "Why hello there, gorgeous. The name's Zelos, Zelos Wilder. Aren't you just a cute little kitten?" Cute little kitten? What the heck is that supposed to mean? A pick up line? How many girls has he picked up with that one? You want to know what I thought the moment he started talking? He's a playboy, that's all there is to it.

"Zelos, you got it all wrong. She doesn't look at all like a cat." Colette protested. Zelos turned his gaze back to Colette and just stared at her with disbelief. Is this girl really that naïve? Well, to be honest, she did come off as a really big airhead; a perfect classification of a dumb blonde. It made me almost feel sorry for her. Oh well, ignorance is bliss as they say.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, so beautiful, how 'bout you and I go someplace a little more…quiet?" He smiled devilishly as he played with a strand of my hair. "Oh wait, but where are my manners. What is your name, baby?"

Have you ever wanted to punch someone so badly? Well this was the first time I had ever felt that way. I really, truly wanted to hit this guy in the face. Is this what he usually does? Go to places and pick up young girls with tempting, sweet words? I wonder how much trouble I would be if I stabbed his hand with a fork right now?

"This is Lafayel Vivace and her brother Mozart." Colette introduced us before I had a chance to come up with a fake name. Way to sense the mood, Colette.

His smile broadens as he hears my name, completely ignoring Mo. "Lafayel, I find that name to be very sexy. So how bout it Lafayel-chan, wanna go somewhere fun with me?" Zelos winks as he kisses a lock of my hair. I glance over at Mozart for help, but freeze when I sense the killing aura surrounding him like a thick cloud. The pen has stopped in mid-writing and his gaze is fixed on Zelos.

From the outside, you would have thought that he was smiling cheerfully, but since I had grown up with him I knew that look well. He was in fact not smiling cheerfully. That look was his I'm-going-to-kill-you-and-they-won't-ever-find-your-body look. That was also the look my dad had when I brought over a boy to work on a project or played with the neighborhood boys.

Being the youngest daughter he had, he tended to be really overprotective. If a boy so much as walked past me or even looked at me, he was ready to call his hit men buddies on that person. I came to soon realize that he and Mozart were alike in that way. Sometimes mom said that Mozart, even though he wanted nothing to do with the mafia, resembled a mafia boss seeking blood when he got that look. At that precise moment when I say that evil murderous look in his eye, I was afraid that he might very well kill Zelos with that pen in his hand.

Much to my surprise, Mozart finishes signing the check and hands it Colette with a placid smile that hid his true intentions. "Alright, Lafayel, shall we go?" I knew that it wasn't a question. He was telling me that we were leaving and we were leaving now.

"Yes, brother." I replied, eager to get away from play boy Zelos who seemed really put out. All he could do was stare sulkily after me and glare angrily at my brother. Mozart noticed and shot Zelos a smile with as much hate as he could put into it. His smile made Zelos shrink back a bit. Colette stood there with a confused smile on her face.

* * *

"I'll see you later then, Lafayel. I'll be home around 6ish. If I'm not back by then you can start you eat without me." Mozart told Lafayel as he stepped through the high iron gates of Namimori High School.

"Ok, Mo." She replied as she stood on the sidewalk. The school was huge, about three stories high. It looks more like a private academy instead of a public high school.

"Also, be careful when you go riding your bike. Try not to go too far today. Oh, and beware of any shady characters like that redheaded one from the restaurant." He warned her.

"I'll be sure to bring pepper spray with me before I go out." Lafayel smiled at her brother's over-protectiveness.

"And a burglar alarm and possibly a hand gun or some sort…" He held his chin in thought.

"I think the pepper spray will be enough." She said. She looked up suddenly and spotted a figure on the roof, his black school coat flapping in the wind as it hung over his shoulders. Lafayel squinted to get a better look at the man, but stopped when she realized that he was glaring at her. _Who is that? Wh-Why is he glaring at me? _She gulped and dropped her gaze, still feeling the cold, chilling stare directed at her. Shaking her head, Lafayel began to walk away. "I hope you finish up your work quickly."

"I'll try, sis. Seeya." He waved and watched her leave. Lafayel quickened her pace as she took the familiar street that lead towards the apartment. She could almost hear the sound of her motorcycle when it started up. It was what she had been waiting to do all day long and now she could hardly keep herself from taking off down the street.

Racing up the steps to the apartment, she unlocked the door to the room, quickly changed and grabbed her black helmet from her bag. Eagerly, she locked the door behind her and almost jumped down from the second story to her bike. She coiled her long hair up onto the top of her head, getting it out of her face.

"It's been awhile," Lafayel told her bike as she strapped on her helmet and mounted the bike. Her muscles relaxed as she turned the engine on. It sprung to life with a powerful roar, its four cylinder engine bursting with power. It was as impatience as Lafayel was to hit the blacktopped road. "Alright, here we go." With all the force of a race horse leaving the gate, the bike took off down the road, its tires gliding over the black surface with little effort.

The roads were nearly empty except for the occasional car or bicycle that drove past. A few people stopped and stared as Lafayel drove past. At first they thought she might be the Black Rider, but once they saw they black helmet their faces turned curious. None of this concerned Lafayel because she was more focused on just driving. The sun was sinking a bit into the sky, casting slight shadows against the fluffy clouds that chugged slowly overhead.

This is what I've been missing. The roads are nice and the turns are fun to go around. Lafayel thought as she came to a stop light. A group of people on the corner pointed at her and pointed their cell phone cameras at her, taking pictures. _Now why are they taking pictures of me? I'm just a girl riding a motorcycle, nothing out of the ordinary. Did they mistake me for that headless rider?_ Turning her head to the left, she came face to face with the person in question. She and the Black Rider sat idly at the red light, just looking at each other. _Well that explains it…I wasn't expecting that._

More people began to gather and took more pictures. The other rider's bike suddenly made a sound like a horse braying. Lafayel looked down at it to make sure that she heard it right, but it didn't do it again. Both bikes sat there, their engines purring. Glancing back up at the other rider, Lafayel waited for the light to change. Just as the light changed from green to red, the headless rider nodded to her and sped off around the corner before Lafayel could register that the light had changed. This time Lafayel was sure she heard the bike bray again.

_Wow…that was different…_She breathed as she steered the bike to the right. The scent of the wind as it whipped around her cleared her head. The expanse of road she was in suddenly curved and slopped upwards_. I don't know where this goes…Oh well, no point turning back now._ The road continued upwards, curling around a hilly forest until it leveled out. She pulled over to the railing and stopped, admiring the landscape before her. From where the motorcycle stood, Lafayel could see the whole town and a faint strip of the ocean as the setting sunlight hit it.

"Wow, this is really pretty. I wish that I had brought my camera. I guess my phone will have to do." Slipping out her phone from her single-piece black riding uniform pocket, she snapped a picture of the town. "I think Mozart might be lonely looking at all that history. He needs a bit of color…" She forwarded the picture to Mozart and put the phone away. "I guess I didn't really listen to his advice and took the road less traveled. I wonder where I am?" Lafayel looked around but saw no street signs. "Oh well, guess I'll come back to this place again later." Slowly the sun began to dip behind the tall office buildings, casting a golden glow on the glittering windows.


	4. Chapter 4: School

**This chapter took me awhile to do, but i think it turned out ok. I don't have much to say on this one. I don't own TOS, Code Geass, Host Club, Shugo Chara, Pandora Hearts, Hakuouki, KHR, and anything else i forgot. Comment as always.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: School**

"So, did anything good happen?" Mozart scooped up a bite of casserole and put it in his mouth. He was staring at his sister's face for a long time as they ate dinner.

"Why do you ask?" Lafayel looked up from her food, the towel around her shoulders slipping a bit. Her wet hair was beginning to dry a bit after her shower. A nice ride, followed by a hot shower and a home-cooked meal prepared by a culinary neighbor: Life was good.

"Well, you're face just looks happy to me. Like something really good happened." He replied.

"I guess you could say that. I found this amazing place up on a ridge. You could see the whole town from there. I didn't know the name of the road, but I'll find out later." Her eyes lit up as she reminisced.

"I could tell from the picture you sent me. But, didn't I tell you not to go out too far? The picture you sent me looked like it had been taken from a place far from the school." Mozart's voice was cheerful as he continued to smile, but she could now sense the iciness creeping in.

_Oh crap! I forgot that I was told not to go that far. Oh, now he's mad! I can just tell!_ Lafayel thought, growing nervous. "Well, I, uh, guess I kinda just kept driving and before I knew it I was on that ridge. The view was nice thought." She told him, hoping that he couldn't sense her wavering voice.

"The view was nice…and you just kept driving…Is that what really happened?" He stood up and cleared off the dishes. Lafayel stared at the spot where her plate had been, afraid to glance anywhere else. She felt caught, like a child who had done something wrong. Like her father, Mozart also had the ability to invoke fear in someone with just a smile and a look; he didn't need to say anything. It was certainly making her feel fearful now.

"Uh yeah, you know how I get."

"Yes, I know you all too well, dear little sister." Now she knew he was really angry. The only time he called her "dear little sister" was when he was about to punish her for doing something wrong.

"Y-Yes, you do, Mo." She stammered and flinched as he came up behind her. _I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! _

"So then why did you ignore what I said and keep riding?" he asked her and tugged on her hair. Tug. Tug. Tug. Mozart pulled on her hair with each word he spoke.

"I told you-ow I kinda forgot-ow! Please…stop pulling my hair brother!" Lafayel pleaded. "I'm sorry! I really am!"

"What if you had run into that playboy pervert? Then what would you have done?" Mozart hissed as he dried her hair vigorously with the towel.

"Ah stop it!" she cried. "It was fine; nothing happened! I said I was sorry, Mozart!"

"I don't think you are!" he rubbed harder until she thought her hair might fall out.

"Stop it!" Lafayel tried to push Mozart away, but he held strong, refusing to be moved. "I won't do it again! I won't do it again! I give!" Only then did he stop, dropping the towel over her tangled mess of hair.

"I'm bored now…" he sighed and collapsed on the couch.

"You're so mean, brother!" Lafayel huffed as she tried to fix her ruffled hair. "Why'd you have to go and mess up my hair?" There was no response. "Mozart?" She got up and went to check on her brother. He didn't stir even when she poked his cheek; he was asleep. She smiled to herself and grabbed a blanket to through over him. "Sleep well, brother." She muttered and headed for bed, flipping off the lights behind her.

* * *

I woke up to an empty house. Mozart was already left to get to the school early, leaving me to follow. After changing into my new school uniform (since I went to a public school we could wear whatever we wanted to, within school regulations), I grabbed the breakfast and lunch that brother had prepared for me and headed for the door. My helmet hanging on the coat hanger made me stop. I really wanted to take my bike, but I didn't want to stand out so much right now. I suddenly spotted a sticky note stuck to my helmet.

_Thanks for last night, little sister. If you even think about taking your bike to go to school I'll hunt you down and read to you everything in the high school's ancient history books. Have a good day, Lafayel._

_Mozart_

Sometimes, my brother scares me. Looks like my mind's made up for me; looks like I'll be walking to school today. I crumple up the note and throw it in the trash before racing out the door.

"Hey! Lafayel-chan! You ready for school?" I know that voice before he even appeared. You could forget such a cheery, almost clingy voice? I turn as I lock the door behind me and see Lloyd and Suzaku coming down the hall. I could see Haruhi walking a little ways behind them. I stared at her curiously. She was dressed in the boy's uniform, not the girl's.

"Yeah…I guess…" I muttered and tried to think of a reason why Haruhi was wearing the boy's uniform? It did look more comfortable than a skirt, but wasn't that against school rules? I just had to ask. "Uh…Haruhi…can you tell me why you're wearing the boy's uniform?"

"Oh this, well it's a long story." She started.

"I'll tell you! Haruhi-chan broke a really expensive vase in the school's elite host club and now she has to dress like a boy and work in the host club!" Lloyd interjected. That boy talked a mile a minute and left us all in silence when he was done.

"Yeah…that's about it…" Haruhi told me with a sigh.

"Our school has a host club?" I was dumbfounded. Just what was this place? Host clubs? Sounds promiscuous if you ask me. And why is Haruhi forced to work there? She looks like a nice enough girl. Just how expensive was that vase?

"Yeah, it's an after school club that the rich guys at our school came up with back in middle school." Suzaku told me. It still didn't make any sense to me. I gave Haruhi a look and she just smiled.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's not that bad and I've also paid off half of the debt I owe. It's kinda fun actually." Haruhi you are a brave girl, but I'm beginning to worry anyway. How can being forced to work at a host club be fun? Besides that, you're a girl, dressing up as a guy, working in a host club that caters to women…Forget it; I won't even go there.

"Come on guys, we'd better get going or we'll be late." Suzaku said and headed for the stairs.

"Alright!" Lloyd continued to wear that smile that seemed to be super-glued to his face. He suddenly spotted someone leaving a room down the hall and stopped to call out to them. "Hey, Li-san! How's it going? Oh, this it Lafayel! She just moved in; her room is two rooms over from yours!"

I looked up and froze. It was the glutton from the restaurant yesterday. He just nodded, his face still had that slightly depressed look on his face. Li's hooded eyes landed on me briefly before he took the opposite staircase. Who knew that the mysterious glutton would be living in the same apartment building as me?

"That was Li Shengshun. He's a Chinese foreign exchange student, or so the landlady tells us. No one really knows what he does. Oh and he always looks depressed, but he's really a nice guy!" There goes Lloyd again. We haven't even begun walking away from the apartment and he's already talking my ears off.

"So, Lafayel, have you gotten you're schedule yet?" I turn to Suzaku again. At least there was someone else who wasn't overly talkative.

I shook my head. "No, I'm supposed to go to the office to get it. I don't even know what homeroom I'm in."

"Oh well! Once you find out you'll have to come find us at lunch!" Lloyd grinned.

"I would be nice to have another girl in my homeroom." Haruhi mused.

"I take it that you all aren't in the same homeroom?"

"Yeah, Suzaku-kun and Haruhi-chan are in the same homeroom, but I'm not!" I couldn't tell whether he was upset or happy about this. I began to notice flocks of students that came out of the side streets and joined the masses moving along the sidewalk uphill towards the school. I usually was driven to school or took the bus. I never could walk to school because it was too far away. Here, it seems like everyone walks to school. It's kinda nice, but I bet it must be crap in the heat of summer or when it rains.

"That sounds like such a shame." I said, trying to keep my sarcasm on a low.

"I know!" He totally missed it, unaware of the tiny hint that slipped out. Well, I guess that was Lloyd for you.

"So, what's your brother doing?" Suzaku asked. Several cherry blossoms were knocked down from a tree we passed under. They landed in his hair and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hold on, Suzaku, could you bend down for a sec?" There was no way I could just reach up and pluck them out because Suzaku was way too tall. He was about as tall Mozart and made the rest of us look like midgets. And I should know what that feels like; I'm usually the shortest person in my classes.

"Ok." He stopped and bent down until we were at eye level. I brushed the petals out of his hair and he just gave me a curious look. I held up a petal to show him and he just mouthed the word "oh".

"My brother is teaching at the school. He's a world history teacher."

"Oh, so he's the new teacher they were telling us about." Haruhi pointed out as the school came into view. Further off to my left, there was another school that rose above the houses.

"What's that building over there?" I pointed at the building curiously.

"That's Seiyo Elementary." That's an elementary school? It looks like a freakin' castle! What is with the buildings here? Ok, maybe I'm getting a head of myself, but we never had any schools that looked like that.

"Seriously? Is it a private school or something?" That was about all I could say.

"No it's a public school." At that point I just stopped and stared, at a loss for words.

"No way…" I don't know how much or of this I can take.

"Did they not have schools like these where you're from?" they asked me and I just gave them a look.

"No nothing like these…" I was in a small state of shock the rest of the way to school. We merged in with the crowds of students flooding the school grounds. I pulled out the crumpled map that Mozart had given me of the school grounds, trying to fabricate a plan to get to the office. The school looked so large on paper and it was even much bigger that I remembered it being yesterday. With any luck, I was hoping it to make it through today without getting hopelessly lost.

"Well, seeya, Lafayel-chan!" Lloyd said as he Suzaku and Haruhi went down a separate hallway, leaving me alone in a mass of unknown faces. The last I saw of them was their waving hands above the people. The sound of slamming lockers and waves of different mixing voices filled my ears. It sounded just like high school; at least that was something that I was used to.

I almost wanted to say "Wait, don't leave me!" as they vanished, but I held my tongue and focused on following my map.

* * *

Lafayel stared at her schedule as she made her way hurriedly to her homeroom through the nearly empty hallways. The majority of her classes were on the second and third floors and her homeroom was located on the second floor in room 209. As far as she knew, Mozart's class was on the second floor as well, but she couldn't remember the number.

"Alright," she muttered as she scanned the room numbers for her classroom, "it should be around here somewhere…" Lafayel was growing nervous but she kept it hidden. It was never easy being the new kid. From what she had gathered, pretty much everyone in the Sunshine District knew each other so that gave her a pretty good idea that they had also grown up together as well as gone to the same schools.

_Well, I'm obviously going to stick out like a sore thumb…I just hope that the teacher doesn't make me stand for a self-introduction and answer a lot of questions about myself. I hate it when they make you do that…Do they not know that it's embarrassing enough to stand in front of the entire class and not know anyone?_ She stopped in front of her homeroom door and sighed, trying to summon the courage to open the door and not go hide somewhere.

"Calm down, you can do this. You've been in front of crowds before. Just think of it as one of those stupid parties that dad throws. Act the way you do around his guests; that's all these people are, unknown guests." Lafayel closed her eyes and breathed in deeply as she slid open the door, stepping boldly into the room.

The teacher, a woman with light silver hair, turned to her and smiled. "Ah, you must be the new student I presume?" As she spoke, the room fell silent and all eyes landed on her. She kept her eyes on the teacher as she handed her the slip the office had given her.

"Yes."

"Well then, I'll start with introductions. Class," she turned her voice to the room of twenty-nine students, "this is Noche Lafayel Vivace."

"I go by Lafayel." Lafayel smiled and turned to the class and bowed without really taking in the students seated in the rows of desks. Most of them were staring at her, but a few were slouched over their desks, asleep. "It's nice to meet all of you."

"I see then, Lafayel. I'm Professor Raine Sage. You can call me Professor Sage or Raine-sensei." Raine told her.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ah! It must be fate! You're the kitten from the restaurant. It'd recognize that gorgeous face anywhere!" She stiffened at the voice that cut across the silent room. Stiffly, Lafayel's head snapped towards the voice and her eyes widened and color rose into her cheeks. Sitting in the middle row of desks, lounging like a laid-back cat, was Zelos. There was a white headband across this forehead that held his wild hair back off his face.

"You-!" she hissed. The curious eyes snapped from Zelos back to her.

"How have you been, my cute little kitten-chan~?" he purred, flashing her a smile.

_What have I done to deserve this? Why, God, why? This isn't happening to me. This isn't happening to me! Why does it have to be him? Why does he have to be in this homeroom?_ Lafayel's mind was reeling as he school experience was suddenly turning bad right before her eyes. She could feel her normal life slipping away.

"Zelos!" Raine suddenly threw a piece of chalk with deadly precision at his head. It struck its target and made him fly back in surprise. "How many times have I told you to keep your perverted playboy ways to yourself and out of my classroom?" She snapped angrily at him.

"What the heck, sensei? Why'd you have to throw something like that at me? I could have died." he cried, rubbing the red spot that had now formed on his forehead. "You'd better hope that this doesn't ruin my face! Then all the girls in the world will cry." He looked at Lafayel when he said that.

_I really want to throw something heavier at him right now. Arrogant jerk. Please, you'll die? Quiet the melodramatics; it was just a little piece of chalk._ Lafayel thought, briefly imagining the thought of herself throwing a desk at him.

"Man up, Wilder!" the teacher told him and recomposed herself. "Now shut that big mouth or yours. Or do I have to give you detention again?"

"No, sensei." Zelos huffed, crossing his arms across his chest irritably. He glared at a spot on his desk, his lips pursed in a thin line.

"Alright then, Lafayel-chan, you can take a seat over there behind Ikuto and in front of Alice." She pointed to an empty desk by the window by a girl with glaring eyes and long brown hair and a guy with navy blue hair.

Without a word, Lafayel walked to her seat, keeping her eyes ahead, ignoring the flirtatious smile that playboy Zelos was giving her. She passed the boy named Ikuto and noticed that he was asleep, his hair hanging over his sleeping face. The girl, Alice just appraised her with a haughtily look as Lafayel slipped silently into her seat.

For the first time since she walked into her homeroom, her eyes began to wander around, taking in the new surroundings. She'd meet a classmate's gaze and move on after they either turned away timidly or smile at her. a girl in the far corner grabbed her attention by waving her hand frantically in the air at her. Lafayel recognized the blonde as the clumsy waitress from yesterday. Colette's wide blue eyes were staring excitedly at her as she mouthed the word "Hi" across the room. Lafayel waved faintly at her and her eyes continued their wandering.

Another person who caught her eye was a boy sitting erectly in his seat, arms across chest, waiting for homeroom to end. He had one sapphire blue eye that seemed to be judging the world with disgust. His short black hair was brushed back neatly and he seemed to carry himself with a noble air. To Lafayel, he couldn't have been older than thirteen, yet he was a high schooler apparently. What really grabbed her attention was the black eye patch covering his right eye. Knowing that it was impolite to stare, Lafayel tore her eyes away from the boy and continued to take in the nameless faces around her. She spotted the guy from her apartment complex...Goku...something; she couldn't remember.

Suddenly, the girl behind her kicked her chair, startling her. "You smell foreign." The girl said, with a slight edge in her voice.

"I smell foreign?" she repeated as she turned around. Alice had her feet propped up on her desk as she leaned back in her chair.

"Yeah, didn't ya hear me?" Alice shot, her violet eyes narrowed.

"I did." _But why did you have to kick my desk to get my attention?_

Alice suddenly sniffed the air curiously, catching a whiff of something. "Something smells good…Smells like meat." Her eyes got a dreamy look in them.

"The only thing that I have that would smell like meat would be this," Lafayel pulled out a bag of beef jerky from her bag and showed it to the girl. Alice's eyes lit up at the sight and a thin cord of drool dribbled out the corner of her mouth.

"Meat!"

"Uh…do you want it?" Lafayel questioned.

"Yes!" Faster than Lafayel could blink, Alice swiped the bag from her hands and tore into it furiously. "Mmmm, this is so good!" Alice was devouring the strips of dried beef. Lafayel withdrew her hand that had been hanging in the air where the bag had once been and turned forward slowly.

_That girl must really love meat._

The bell rang, pulling Lafayel out of her thoughts. A shadow suddenly fell over her as she gathered her things together. Standing over her, still wearing that flirty grin, was an eager Zelos. This caused her to jump, clutching her school bag to her chest.

"Hello, darling." He smiled, running his fingers through her hair. "What's your next class?"

"I'm not telling you…" She muttered, pushing his hand away and moving quickly past him.

"Looks like the new girl doesn't want anything to do with you!" A tall guy with short cropped dark red hair laughed as he slapped Zelos on the back. "Looks like old Zelos is losing his touch as one of the top playboys in the school!" The guy's amber eyes were shining brightly as he stared down at Lafayel as he watched her exit the room.

"Perhaps it's time for you to slow down, Zelos-kun. You're not getting any younger, man." Another guy said as he walked past him.

"Shut up, Okita!" Zelos snapped at the guy who left the room, pushing the red-head away. "You too, Harada! I'm not slowing down!"

"Looks like it to me. So much for the man with a hundred women." Okita popped his head back in briefly. "I will say though…She does look quite hot; I can see why you're so interested in her. Although, any girl interests you. Well, seeya." With that, Okita was gone again.

"Good luck with your lady problems." Harada left Zelos standing in the now empty classroom.

"It's not a lady problem!" he hissed and chased after Lafayel. He caught up with her quickly, spotting her red hair from all the other students. "Wait up, Lafayel!" She turned and spotted him and quickened her pace through the hallways, anxious to get away. "Why are you running?" Zelos finally caught up with her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I need to get to class; I don't have time to hang around right now." She responded curtly, not bothering to look at him.

"Aw, don't be like that, sweetheart. It's obviously fate that we ended up in the same homeroom." Zelos said with a look of mock hurt.

"More like bad luck."

"There's no need for you to be like that. Come on, I know you felt something. You felt something right?"

"Like a warm, fuzzy feeling or something like that that fills my soul? I think I do feel something like that…" Lafayel muttered, weaving through the students, checking her schedule and the room numbers.

"Exactly! So you do know what I'm talkin' about!" Zelos exclaimed happily and wrapped his arm around her neck. People turned their heads to stare, giving them a knowing look.

"Nope, it's just my stomach telling me it's hungry." She pushed him off and continued walking. He stood there, his face in shock at being turned down so suddenly and bluntly. Students moved around him the way water does when there's an obstacle in the flow. It a strong enough wind came along, he might have dissolved to dust. As she got further away, he snapped out of his shock and took off after her.

"So where are you headed?" Lafayel sighed, irritated by his persistence.

_I'm going to regret this…_ "I'm going to History. Anything else you want to know?"

His shoulders slumped forward in dejection. "I have math." He whimpered.

"Have fun then…" She suddenly spotted her class and walked hurriedly towards it. Just as she was about to open the door, Zelos put a firm hand on the open, preventing her from entering. "What do you think you're doing?" Her eyes narrowed at him.

"What would you say to having lunch with me; some alone time just you and I during break?" There he went again with his seductive voice and soft tone.

_Usually being alone would mean the two of us, smart one. I guess all that hair blacks any knowledge from entering his brain. I'm really starting to get annoyed with this guy._ She thought, thinking of all the ways she could get him to leave her alone. "What do you have in mind?"

"Just some quiet time for us to get to know each other." He leaned towards her. "Unless, you have something else in mind?"

"Sure, getting to know each other sounds great!" Lafayel smiled brilliantly. "Where did you want to meet?"

"Behind the gym at lunch." Zelos informed her.

"Alright then. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get to class." Satisfied, Zelos removed his hand from the door and let her pass.

"It' a date then!" Lafayel shut the door behind her, ignoring the stupid fool, and walked up to the teacher. _Heh, that's what you think. Sucker~!_ A sly smile spread across her face and for a split second she looked more like mafia boss then a teenage girl.


	5. Chapter 5: School Day Blues

**I don't have a lot to say in this author's not except for this is chapter 5. As usual, i don't own any of the anime/mangas used in this story such as Angelic Layer, Code Geass, Shugo Chara, Avatar the Last Airbender, xxxholic, Final Fantasy Crisis Core, Starry Sky, Honey and Clover, KHR, and Hakuouki. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: School Day Blues **

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of lunch. I gathered my things together with a sigh, anxious to eat. I was thinking of places that I could eat without being found by that creep Zelos. Eating in the lunch room sounded like too obvious of a place and I considered Mozart's room, but figured he be too busy getting adjusted like I was.

I passed by an open room and stopped when I heard the sound of falling. Glancing in, I saw a guy being buried under a mountain of boxes. "Are you ok?" Without hesitating, I rushed in and grabbed the man by his coat, trying to pull him out from under the brightly colored boxes.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks. I just was carrying those boxes to the back when I tripped." He replied and picked himself up, pushing his crooked glasses further up his nose. I looked down at the boxes. They looked more like gift boxes than something a teacher would have. I looked back at the man who I assume was a science teacher by the white lab coat he wore. He looked down at me with blue eyes from behind his glasses. He didn't look like a teacher; he looked a little too shady with his unkempt brown hair to be a teacher. More like a mad scientist.

"I see…what are those boxes for?" I asked, knowing that the longer I stuck around here the more time I was taking out of my lunch time.

"These boxes are for the Angelic Layer club!" he exclaimed excitedly as he tore into one, pulling out a small doll. Actually, it was for like the frame of a doll, there was nothing on it; not hair, clothes, or anything. A blank figure would be a more accurate statement.

"Angelic what…?" I just stared at him. A grown man playing with dolls, now I know he really is a creeper. Maybe this guy has some weird doll fetish.

"Angelic Layer. This is an Angel, a fighting doll. You program it to fight the way you want it to and then dress it up. It may look like an ordinary toy, but it's a pretty sophisticated piece of technology. Pretty cool huh?"

_This _was supposed to be an angel? It's supposed to fight? How? The way action figures fight when a five year old has an over reactive imagination kind of fight? This doll thing doesn't look like it can move without someone helping it. I was beginning to think that this teacher was really mental. "I guess…" I replied, taking a step back.

"Anyway, I'm Ichiro Mihara, a physics teacher and the president of the Angelic Layer Club."

"Ok…Mr. Mihara…it was nice meeting you but I gotta go…" I was suddenly very interested in leaving.

"Wait, before you go, would you like to join the Angelic Layer Club?" Before I could even open my mouth to protest, the mad man shoved a flyer in my face.

"I uh…I'm not really in the mood. I think I'll have to pass." I began backing away.

"Aw, come on! Please consider it. We have our first meeting tomorrow after school." His eyes were eager and I thought that he was about to shove the flyer down my throat and force me to join this club of his.

"Mihara, you should stop terrorizing students otherwise the cops with come again and think you're a pervert." I bumped in someone behind me and I jumped. I glanced up to find another guy with glances and short silver hair. "Please forgive him, he's a bit of an eccentric pervert, but other than that he's harmless."

A pervert? Harmless? And an eccentric one at that? He seems to be a boat load of trouble. Just what kind of teachers do they allow in this school? And who was this other guy? Another teacher? He was also wearing a white lab coat that had a high collar that buttoned up under his chin. There was a black line running down the full length of the coat. It was different that Mihara's. On his left arm was a green band. He eyed me with pale baby blue eyes that seemed to be trying to figure out everything little thing about the world.

"A pervert?" Mihara ground his teeth together furiously. "I am no such thing! Back off, Lloyd, I saw her first!"

Saw me first? What the heck was going on? This guy really _is _insane; there is no doubt about it.

"She's joining my club first!" Mihara was shouting now, his eyes burning with determination.

Joining a club? I have no intention of doing any such thing. The only club I'm interested in is the go home club.

"Now you're just being immature, Icchan. You can't force someone to join your doll club of yours." The sliver haired man pushed his glasses up, the light reflecting on the lens hid his eyes. "My name is Lloyd Asplund. I'm the head Chemistry and Physics teacher here. I'm also a major in engineering. And who might you be? I haven't seen you around the school before."

"I'm Lafayel Vivace."

"Oh, the new student; that explains it." he stroked his chin in thought. "I'm also the president of the Knightmare club. Please check it out anytime you'd like." He pulled out a flyer as well and handed it to me. I just stared at the giant mecha thing on the front. I have no idea what a Knightmare is, but if I had to guess I'd say that it's a giant robot looking thing. This had better not be another toy club.

"I'll keep it in mind…" I took the flyer and folded it up in my bag.

"Don't consider his club! Take my flyer!" Mihara shoved another flyer at me.

"I'll, uh, think about it…" Not wanting to get dragged into anymore madness, I exited the classroom quickly and power walked down the hall. Three people were coming my way, talking loudly.

"Don't give me that Doumeki!" There was a thin lanky boy with black hair and glasses yelling at a talk guy with a solemn face. The guy who he was yelling at said nothing and plugged his ears with his fingers. I guess I would have done the same thing. I mean, the glasses kid did have an annoying voice and I couldn't stand being yelled at by someone with an annoying voice.

"You guys are so funny when you pretend to fight, Watanuki! You two are really good friends." the girl beside them laughed. Her hair was shiny black and really long. It had been put up in two ponytails on the side of her head.

"We're not friends, Himawari." The glasses kid's voice softened when he spoke to the girl, a lovely-dovey sort of look appearing on his face.

We walked by each other without much thought for the other. I was focused on eating my lunch in peace so that I could sort out my thoughts and prepare myself for my last two classes. I glanced out the window down at the school grounds. Being on the third floor really gave me a great view of everything.

"I wonder if I can eat on the roof?" I muttered aloud and looked around for a door that would lead to the roof. Eventually I found a door that led upwards and followed it. Bright sunlight greeted me as I opened the door and stepped out onto the roof. A strong wind whipped against me, messing up my hair and ruffling my skirt. There was no one else up here; I was alone. There was a high chain link fence surrounding the edge of the roof, for safety purposes I guess. At my school, we always had to eat in the cafeteria; we couldn't just wander around during lunch.

"I guess I could get used to eating up here for now…at least until I get used to this school." I took a seat against the fence, staring up at the cloud-spotted sky. The roof was strangely calming, almost soothing. How weird. Suddenly a huge shadow passed over the sun, completely blocking it out. I squinted up, trying to make out what it was. It was too big to be a bird, but didn't look like a plane either. Taking out my camera, I snapped a picture and stared at it, trying to make out what it was.

"Well, looks like Appa's out again-nya." A voice next to me suddenly said.

"Appa?" _Did I just hear "nya"? What's nya? _I turned my head, expecting to see another student up here, but much to my surprise it was a small floating person. No, it wasn't quite a person, more like a small person dressed up like a cat. The thing had paws for feet and hands and a pair of ears and a tail. The thing had big round yellow eyes, just like a cats. Never mind that, what the heck is this thing? It's flying? And it had hair like a regular person only it was navy blue, along with its paws, tail, and ears.

"What are you?" I managed to say through my confusion. "How are you flying?" I reached out and grabbed the thing, poking it to make sure it was real. "Why are you dressed like a cat?" I pulled on the ears to see if they were fake, but they didn't move.

"Ah! Let go of me-nya! That hurts!" it cried and I let it go in surprise.

_It talks? I don't understand what this thing is. The ears seem real enough, but it doesn't look enough like a cat to be a real cat. Plus, it talks and is hovering. _I thought, watching the nya thing cautiously. "Sorry, but what are you?"

"I'm a shugo chara! I'm Yoru-nya." The thing said.

"A what?" how many times had I said "what?" to something since I arrived here? I was starting to lose track.

"A shugo chara-nya. Don't tell me you've never heard of them? You must know what they are if you're able to see me. That must mean you have one of your own-nya."

"Uh no…I don't…I don't even know what a shugo chara is." Maybe I should just wear a sign that says "Hey, I'm new here and I don't know a thing". Then people might explain these things to me beforehand. With a sigh, I opened my lunch and began to nibble on a Samoa.

"Eh? But how can you seem me then?" Yoru exclaimed, his eyes growing wide.

"It's a mystery to me." I popped the cap off my milk and took a sip.

"But then…how…nya…" his voice trailed off and I looked up to see his eyes locked on my milk.

"Do you want some?" I asked and his face lit up. "Alright, give me a minute." I poured a bit into the cap and set it on the ground for him.

"Milk-nya!" I watched as lapped up the milk.

I guess he really is like a cat. But what's a shugo chara? And what's an "Appa"? "Hey, Yoru, what's an Appa?"

"Appa's a flying bison that this little bald kid owns-nya. Sometimes you'll see him flying around-nya." Yoru's pink tongue was licking away the last drops of milk.

"A flying…bison…?" All I could picture was a buffalo with wings. But that thing didn't have wings, did it? Hetalia: Where animals can fly and the Pokémon run wild. Maybe this Appa thing is a Pokémon? "Is it a Pokémon?"

"No, it's just a giant, six-legged flying bison with an arrow on his head-nya. Don't you know anything?"

"No, I just moved here."

"Really? So you're the new girl! That's so cool-nya! We never get new people!"

"So I've heard… So what's a shugo chara?" I took out a chocolate bar and opened the wrapper.

"We shugo chara are-"

"-a person's would-be selves." My chocolate bar was suddenly snatched from my hands as Yoru was cut off. I whirled around to see a guy leaning nonchalantly against the fence beside me, eating my chocolate.

"What the-? Hey! Give that back!" I leaped up and tried to get my candy back, but the guy held it high above my head. Curse being short! "Why you-?"

"What kind of attitude is that?" the guy muttered, glancing down at me with slightly curious cobalt eyes. "Are you drinking milk because you think you'll grow taller? Well, you'll need a lot more than that."

"You!" I felt my face flush and I dropped my gaze to hide my anger. "Why are you here?" I recognized his navy blue hair from homeroom. He was the guy who was napping in front of me. I struggled to remember his name, but I was too mad at him right now to really focus.

"Because I can be, or do I need permission to take a nap on the roof?" This guy is really starting to get on my nerves. This guy…is…oh what's the word? Cocky? Flirtatious? I got it, aloof. That's what he is. "What? Are you too flustered to say anything?"

Geez? What's with this guy? Man, why can't I think of his name? Ivan? No, that's not it. It started with and I…I thought for what seemed like a long time. "Ikuto!" I exclaimed, finally grasping the name. He seemed a bit startled by my sudden outburst. "Sorry, I just could remember your name from homeroom until just now…Wait, why am I apologizing to you? You stole my food!"

"You were just staring at it so I thought I'd put it out of its misery." Ikuto replied licking the last remnants of chocolate from his fingers.

Jerk. Jerk. Jerk. Jerk. This guy is such a jerk! "You said that a shugo chara is a person's would-be self. Then Yoru is whose would-be self?" I need to find something to calm myself down.

"Mine."

"So a shugo chara is the image if what a person wants to be right? Is that what it is?"

"Yes."

"So you…want to be a cat cosplayer…?" That was the only thing I could come up with from just looking at Yoru, who looked more like a cat than anything else. I came up with the possibility that Ikuto secretly wanted to be a kitty cosplayer.

"Cat…Cosplayer…?" he repeated, slightly dumbfounded.

"I understand, some people have weird dreams and ambitions. I won't judge you for it, but it'd be best not to let anyone else know about it." I told him and sat back down to finish my lunch. It just wasn't the same without my chocolate bar.

"For someone so sort, you sure do have a big mouth on you." He was suddenly standing over me, blocking out the sun. I looked up slowly, seeing a faint darkness spreading across his face that made me shiver.

"Shut up, lunch stealer. That was totally uncalled for." I muttered, trying to hold my tongue. The last thing I needed was creating bad blood between my classmates. Unfortunately, this guy just seemed to be trying to hit my nerves.

"And just who are you again?" I just stared at him blankly, shaking my head sadly.

"I'm Lafayel Vivace, the new girl in your homeroom."

"Oh…yeah, I think I remember hearing your name somewhere…You sit behind me, right?" Ikuto stood up straight and glance off through the fence.

"Yes."

"Apparently B Rabbit seems to like you, which is unusual. She doesn't like anyone; guess you must be special." He mused and switched his gaze back to me. That gaze seemed to be saying something along the lines of "I'm flirting" and "I'm enjoying this". But then again I could be wrong. Yoru was hovering around Ikuto's shoulder like a small shadow.

"I'm not that special. I'm just an average girl."

"Well everyone else thinks your special. A new person in Hetalia is rarity so everyone is intrigued."

"And what about you? Do I intrigue you?" I shot, deciding to play that card. Surprise shot across his face for a moment before it was replaced by a smile.

"I wonder. Curiosity killed the cat." Ikuto shoved his hands in his pockets and waltzed a few steps away.

"So you are a cat." I scarfed down the last few bites of the sandwich Mozart had made me. Before he could answer, the bell to end the break rang out, echoing loudly through the school grounds. "Looks like it's time to get to class." Standing up, I brushed myself off and headed towards the door. Ikuto remained where he was, making no move to head to class. "I take it you're going to take another nap up here, Mr. Cat?"

"It's better than heading off to class, Shorts." I just about threw something at him, but I kept walking, fuming silently. "Better get to class before Hibari Kyoya gets you. You don't to get on that guy's bad side." Hibari Kyoya? Who's that? Well, whoever he is, he doesn't sound like someone I should ever want to meet.

* * *

Lafayel opened her phone, scrolling down to the recent text that Mozart had sent. He told her that he would be staying a bit late. She asked if she could wander the town a bit and he replied with a warning to not wander off to far or there would be punishment. With a sigh, Lafayel gathered up her things and let the classroom. In her opinion, her first day of school had gone fairly well. She had avoided Zelos most of the day and had not seen a navy blue tuft of the aloof cat, Ikuto.

"Hey, Lafayel-chan!" Lloyd's cheery voice called from behind her and he ran up. "How was your first day of school?"

"Good, I like my classes and most of the people in them." She replied as they walked down the stairs.

"That's good."

"Lafayel! Wait, Lafayel!" Lafayel turned to see Colette's happy face racing down the hall. She got halfway down before she tripped and landed hard on the floor. Unfazed, she picked herself up and made her way over to Lafayel and Lloyd.

"Hey, Colette. You really need to stop falling." She told Colette.

"Sorry, Lafayel. Oh hey, Lloyd." Her bright eyes went to Lloyd.

"Uhm…a…H-Hey, C-Colette!" he stammered, his face turning red. Lafayel eyed him curiously and looked back and forth between the two.

"What's wrong, Lloyd? Your face is red. You're not sick, are you?" Colette's face grew worried, reaching out a hand to Lloyd.

"I-I'm fine! Just fine!" He drew back.

A knowing smile spread onto Lafayel's face. "you like her~." She sang in his ear and his face turned even redder.

"I-It's not like that, Lafayel! We're just childhood friends!" He protested as she headed out towards the school gates. "Wait, where are you going, Lafayel-chan?" He followed after her.

"I'm off to check out the town."

"That sounds fun!" Colette said.

"I'd like to come with you, but I have to go to work." Lloyd told them and began heading the other way.

"Oh yeah…I also have to go to work." Colette grumbled sadly and followed Lloyd. "Well, seeya, Lafayel." They waved to her and she gave a small wave back.

"I really wish I had my bike right now; walking sucks." Lafayel said to herself and walked down the street, alone with her shadow. She recognized the street she was walking along as one of the ones she had driven along yesterday. Cars drove by loudly, adding to the background noise that seemed faint as she slipped into daydreaming mode. A sleek, black limousine went by, but she didn't notice it.

The sudden thought of a nap appealed to her and it sounded like a good idea to turn back now and forget about wandering around. But she kept walking, her eyes on the cracks etched into the sidewalk. She was so into staring at sidewalk cracks that she didn't see the lamp pole in front of her. Lafayel struck it hard and crouched on the ground, holding her throbbing head. It hurt as much as when Mozart smacked her on the head with a history book when she hadn't studied enough.

"That hurt!" Small tears formed in the corners of her eyes, but she didn't cry. "A lamp post. Why'd it have to be a freaking lamp post?" Lafayel stood up, still holding her aching head. On the lamp post's steel body were several ads taped to the sides. Her eyes landed on one that said "CURRIER WANTED" in big black letters. She ripped it off and read the description. "'Hiring anyone who can ride a motorcycle or truck and is willing to work long hours. The jobs will be miscellaneous, but the pay will be good. If interested come to the office building by the Mokona Park. Address: Ichigo Street and West Aoi Avenue, Building 40069. Strife Delivery Services.'"

Lafayel looked up and saw that she was on Ichigo Street. There was a squat office building up ahead, the only one around. The wind ruffled the paper in her hands as she considered what she was going to do. _A currier, huh? I could do that…and I wouldn't mind getting some extra cash. I'm used to doing odd jobs. Sure, why not. I might as well give it a try._ She folded up the flyer and walked towards the office building, filled with a sudden excitement.

The office building looked like a designer building, modern and classy. There was a low wall surrounding the office and a neatly trimmed lawn beyond it. Hesitantly, she walked up the walkway to the building's entrance. A white intercom was screwed into the wall and a white doorbell button. Lafayel pressed it, hearing the doorbell echo through the building.

_I thought this was an office building? Why is there a doorbell? Don't you usually walk in and talk to someone at the reception desk. This is one weird office building…_Suddenly, the door opened and Lafayel found herself face to face with a maid with suntanned skin, pointing a rocket propelled grenade launch at her. Lafayel jumped back in fear, her eyes wide with terror. "Wh-What the-? Is that an RPG? H-Hold on! Hold on!" She cried, shaking now. The maid continued to keep the weapon trained on her, her gaze stony and unmoving. "I'm just here for the job offer! I don't wanna die! Please don't shoot me!"

"Hold it, Alejandra! She's not a salesman; you can put the RPG away now." A voice from the back shouted and the woman propped the weapon over her shoulder and stepped back from the doorway. "Sorry about that," a man with wild black hair and a smiling face appeared, "we usually get a lot of sales people trying to sell us the most useless things so we've had to use this to keep them away. This is Alejandra. She doesn't talk much because she's from Spain, but she understands a lot of English." There was an small X shaped scar on the side of his face, but that was the least of her worries.

"Is that thing loaded?" Lafayel cried, standing up.

"Of course, it wouldn't be very effective if it wasn't." he replied casually. "Now, I heard that you were here because of job offer we put out. Come on in and we'll discuss the job." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the lobby of the building.

"Wait a second!" she protested as the door shut behind her and the maid busied herself with putting the RPG in a closet by the door. _What am I getting myself into? She pointed a freaking RPG at me! What is this place? _Lafayel's eyes looked around nervously. The lobby looked more like something out of a five-star hotel rather than an office building.

"Hey, Tifa, I'm gonna to hire this girl real quick so make sure that I'm not disturbed, 'kay?" the man said to a woman sitting behind a large receptionist desk. She glanced up, her hand over the receiver of a phone.

"You found someone already?" Tifa sounded surprised as she brushed her black hair out of her face, taking in Lafayel's appearance.

"If I hadn't come downstairs to check on something Alejandra might have just blasted her away." He smiled.

"Hold on, you can't just hire someone just because they show up wanting a job. What if she doesn't want it anymore?"

"I'm hiring cause I can just tell that she's what we need!" He told her adamantly, his blue eyes brimming with confidence.

"You can't do that; you have to an interview and check out her record. You don't even know this girl's name. How can you hire her just by basing it on the fact that she responded to the currier ad?" Tifa asked and the man sighed, rolling his eyes upwards.

"Geez, Tifa, you're so critical about these things."

"I'm a secretary; I need to be critical otherwise this company would be in the hole."

"Fine! I'll do a stupid interview. Just you wait; it'll be a complete waste of time!"

"It's not a waste of time. And, Zack, you really should install a camera outside to prevent this sort of thing from happening again. Every time someone new shows up, they almost get killed. This is why we have such a hard time hiring anyone." She sighed.

"But she survived, didn't she? That has to count for something, right? She has luck on her side. Anyway, heard and word from Cloud or Shinobu?"

"Nope. Last time I saw Cloud was when he drove off into the sunset six months ago and as for Shinobu…we lasted picked up the signal from his phone in Cambodia, but then that was it. Who knows where his is."

"So nothing's new?"

"Nothing's new." Tifa repeated.

"Alright then! I'll be done soon! Come on, time for your interview!" Still smiling, Zack pulled Lafayel into an elevation and pushed several buttons. Lafayel stood there, in a state of shock as the elevator ascended to the top of the building. When the doors opened, she was dragged through a large room full of desks and cubicles to the back where a large windowed room was. The people working stopped and stared, some breaking into smiles.

"Looks like the boss has got himself a girl!" One guy with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail jeered, leaning back in his rolling chair.

"Shut up, Heisuke, I'm paying you to work, not to make your boss angry." Zack told him.

"Aw, did you get a new girl because Aerith dumped you?" Another guy poked his head over his cubicle. Zack stopped and glared at him.

"Aerith did not dump me because we were never dating. This girl is going to be our new currier, isn't that right?" Lafayel just nodded her head slightly. "You see, Tsubasa, now get back to work, techy."

"A new person, that's a rarity." The guy named Tsubasa mused, putting his headphones around his neck. His bangs were held up off his face with two hair barrettes.

Zack ignored him and led Lafayel to the room in the back and opened the door for her. She stepped in hesitantly and took a seat across from a big important looking desk. Zack sat in the chair on the other side and propped his elbows on the desk, smiling. "Alright, now let's get down to hiring." He brushed his hair back and leaned forward eagerly.

* * *

**Bet you didn't expect the spanish-speaking maid with the RPG, did you? Yeah, that was my friend's idea, not mine. Please review and tell me what you thought. **


	6. Chapter 6: New Currier

**Well, here's chapter 6. Thank you for the reviews so far; i'll try harder to make this story have some sort of plot and somehow incorporate the Hetalia characters in here somehow. Disclaimer, i don't own Final Fantasy, Starry Sky, Angelic Layer, Pandora Hearts, D. Grey Man, Fruits Basket, and anything else i forgot. I'll add more KHR, i promise, so read review, and enjoy **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Starting now, you are a Currier  
**

"I guess I should start out by introducing myself; I'm Zack Fair, CEO of Strife Delivery. You can call me Zack or Zack-san, but I'd prefer it if you left off the suffix; it sounds too stuffy to call me Zack-san. Anyway, my friend, Cloud Strife, who is away on a job or something, is the co-founder." Zack started. "You said you're name was Lafayel? Well, tell me about yourself. You in high school?"

"Yes…" Lafayel responded, stunned at how quickly he moved along. Hanging on the wall were photos nestled in plain picture frames of Zack, Tifa, and a third person with blonde spikey hair and a sad face despite being surrounded by smiling faces. Several other frames held the faces of many others, but the only thing that remained the same was Zack and the blonde guy.

"Don't tell me what school; I wanna guess." He stared at her uniform hard to the point where she felt a bit self-conscious. Slowly, seconds ticked by and his brow furrowed in frustration. "I give up!" Zack stood up and went over to the door, sticking his head out. "Hey, Shigure, can you come here for a second?"

_You could have just asked me what high school I go to…_Lafayel thought, checking the time on her phone quickly.

"What is it this time?" A tall man appeared, wearing a plain beige kimono. He pulled the glasses perched on his nose off and surveyed Lafayel when he spotted her with a smile.

"I need you to tell me what high school this girl goes to." He explained and Shigure leaned in, staring thoughtfully at her black and white school uniform with chocolate brown eyes.

"That's a Namimori High School uniform; it's quite common around here. Tohru goes to that school as well. I'd recognize it anywhere." He put his arms in his sleeves casually. His face was friendly and his tone was calming. "And who is this young lady? You must be new around here. I'm Shigure Sōma. I didn't quite catch your name."

_Well you wouldn't have caught it because I never mentioned it. _

"Alright, thank you for lending us your time. You can go now." Zack began to push Shigure from the room.

"Hey, wait a moment! I haven't had a chance to talk properly with this potential coworker." He pretested, dragging his heels in the carpet.

"No, I think you've stayed here long enough, I wouldn't want to keep you from your work. Now go on, back to your cubicle."

"But I-!"

"If you don't leave I'm going to tell Mitsuru that you're here." With that, Shigure stumbled out and Zack shut the door behind him. Shigure peered in with a sullen look similar to a sad puppy, forcing Zack to close the blinds to the office. "Now, then, sorry about that."

"Who was that?" She asked, her eyes sliding over to the blinds.

"That was Shigure Sōma. He's here because he's hiding from his publicist, Mitsuru. He's also our official high school uniform specialist. It comes in handy because we have a lot of high school students applying."

_Why don't you just ask them where they go to school at instead of having someone try and guess? And you call yourself a CEO. _"So is Shigure…an author?"

"Sorta; he writes romance novels and stuff of that nature. But he's a pervert and has a thing for high school girls." Zack said and Lafayel sat there stonily.

_A pervert…Great…and you have him working here why? This place is just full of surprising people…_Lafayel sighed, wondering why she had even showed any interest in that flyer to begin with.

"Now, back to what we were talking about; do you have any after school clubs?"

"No…"

"Good then you'll have plenty of free time. Here are some papers to fill out before we hire you." Zack opened a drawer and pulled out a stack of papers that was thicker that Lafayel's head. He dropped it and it sounded like a textbook being dropped on the floor, making her jump.

"Uh, hold on, hold on. Don't you need to tell me about what I'd be doing? I don't even know about what this company does. I need to know the basics before I sign any papers." Lafayel stopped him.

"Oh yeah…I guess that might help." Zack muttered, sounding as if he had never of such an idea. "Well, Strife Delivery Services is basically an odd jobs company that offers a wide variety of services to people all over Hetalia. Your job would be a currier. You see, we are currently short on curriers so you'd be one of three that we currently have here."

"So do all three curriers have to do the jobs that are all over Hetalia?"

"Sometimes, depending on the circumstance. We have other branches around the country, but the Sunshine District one is the best and the main one. As a currier, you'll have to work long hours, sometimes even go on a day or two trip. The hours are long, the work will be out of the ordinary, usually, but the pay is good and you meet new people!" He seemed rather proud of his reasoning at the end. "But since you'd be a newbie, we probably won't have you leaving the Sunshine District until you move up the ranks. So how about signing these papers so that we can make it official?"

"Wait, don't you want to know what I'm capable of? Aren't you going to ask me about special skills or something? Don't tell me that you just hire people without getting to know about them?" _This guy…is way to laid back. I'm surprised that this company is still standing. _

"Gah! You sound just like my secretary!" he huffed, leaning back in his chair with a slightly irritated look on his face. "It's too much work to ask for details like that…" Zack grumbled under his breath and drummed his fingers on the desk.

_Glad to see that your secretary knows the essentials to hiring someone otherwise this whole company might fall apart at any second. _Lafayel thought to herself, staring hard at the man behind the desk and wondering how he ever managed to remain the CEO of the company.

"Well then, what are you good at?"

"I can ride a motorcycle pretty good and back in my hometown I used to do a delivery service as a small side hobby. I'd deliver things that people in the neighborhood wanted but couldn't really go out and get." She told him, smiling at the memory. It had been hard work, but it was fun. I wasn't really in it for the money. I took whatever I could get."

"That would be like what you'd be doing here only on a much larger scale. And as for the money, that's good that you're not in it for the money because you won't be making much here." He was smiling broadly.

"What? But you just said that the pay would be good! Don't suddenly change it!" Lafayel exclaimed.

"Well, I lied. The pay is more like commission than a standard pay. I mean, there is a standard pay but it isn't all that much. Basically you get points for every job you do. Each job is ranked by the level of difficultly. There are four levels: A, B, C, D with A being the hardest and D being the easiest. Since you're new and not many people know of your skill, you'll probably be getting A and possibly B jobs. Each job level has a price bracket. At the end of each week, depending on the difficultly level of the jobs and how well you do them, you get paid for that week's jobs. Does that make sense to you?"

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place instead of lying about the pay?" she asked.

"Because that would have been too much trouble and then you might not have agreed to work here!" He huffed and threw his arms in the air, spinning around in the rolly chair.

_I haven't even made up my mind but if you're gonna lie about the wages just to make sure that I take the job then you're not scoring a lot of points from me. This guy…is hopeless…_Lafayel watched Zack with a blank look as he spun around and around, still complaining about too much work.

"A motorcycle, eh? Reminds me of my childhood days…" Zack muttered suddenly, stopping the spinning chair, reminiscing a bit as he leaned against the table.

_Well that was fast and unexpected. He's just now commenting about the motorcycle. ADHD much? _ "How old are you?"

"23 but that's beside the point." He beamed. "I founded the company when I was 18."

_He's 23, an adult, yet he acts like a kid. I don't know whether to pity him or think he's being immature…This place is just too weird, everything here is weird. _Again Lafayel found herself staring at Zack's face, trying to figure out whether he had a shard of maturity in his beneath that childish smile.

"You keep staring at me." His voice made her snap back into attention. "Are you falling for me?" A devilish smile made Lafayel blush a bit. "Sorry, but relationships between bosses and employees usually turn out bad so I couldn't go out with you." He said with a shrug, waving it all off.

"I was thinking no such thing!" She protested angrily, resisting the urge to slam her hands on the desk and leave. _This guy-! Is every guy in Hetalia like this? I should leave; I want to leave! But why am I not getting up? Is it possible that I really _do _want this job? Will I be able to put up with a boss as carefree and flirtatious as this? What about the other coworkers? Are they like Shigure? _

"Then it must be this totally cool-looking scar I have." He pointed to the faint X-shaped scar on the left side of his cheek bone. "There's an interesting story behind it."

_That's great, but I wasn't interested._

"I'd love to tell it to you, but we have to get down to business." His eyes lit up and he stood up dramatically, his finger pointing at her. "You, Lafayel…" Zack trailed off and his finger went limp, losing its vigor as his forehead scrunched together in thought. He looked like he was thinking really hard, scratching around in his brain for something. Lafayel stared at him and guessed that he was trying to figure out her last name.

"Vivace…It's Lafayel Vivace…" Lafayel told him.

"Alright, Lafayel Vivace, starting today, you are now a currier for Strife Delivery Service!" Zack proclaimed, all his energy back at full force after him momentary brain block.

"Uh…but I haven't-"

"Hey, Tsubasa, pull up Lafayel Vivace's school records! She goes to Namimori High. Also, make an official ID card for her. Occupation Currier." Zack opened the office door and shouted out at the cubicles.

"Right away, boss man!" Tsubasa poked his head up over his cubicle then disappeared again, like a whack-a-mole.

"Thanks, kid." Zack closed the door again and sat behind his desk, waiting. The clock on the wall ticked loudly as they sat in silence, Zack staring at Lafayel with a cheery smile. It made her uneasy so she focused on the pictures on the wall. After several silent minutes, the door opened and a stuffed animal flew in, hovering through the air with a propeller coming out of its back, suspending it through the air.

_What…is that? _Lafayel thought, watching the thing. The red bear was holding a manila folder and flew over to Zack's desk.

"Here's the file on Lafayel Vivace." The bear said in a muffled scratchy audio voice as it dropped the folder.

"Thanks, Tsubasa." He replied opening the folder.

"Roger, sir!" the bear, uncoordinatedly headed for the door. It slammed into the doorframe and spun backwards.

"I think you need to work on controlling your inventions, Tsubasa." Zack didn't even look up from the papers.

"Yes sir…" the bear righted itself and left the room without any more problems. Lafayel opened her mouth to inquire about the bear, but Zack beat her to it. "That was one of Tsubasa's inventions. If you couldn't tell, inventing is in his thing. He's pretty good at it, though sometimes they have a habit of exploding-" A loud boom rocketed the room, knocking Lafayel to the floor.

"What the?" She cried, hiding under the chair. Zack didn't even bat an eye; he just glanced up and sighed as he heard the fire alarm go off. The sound of people scrambling around frantically projected through the office walls.

"-like that." Zack finished. "You can get up now, there's no need to hide."

"Tsubasa! If the sprinklers go off and crash the computers again, you're dead!" Someone shouted angrily.

"It's not my fault! I thought that I calibrated the thing correctly…" Tsubasa moaned as the alarm continued to shriek.

"Ah, stop being such a stick in the mud, Yu!" A cheery third voice interjected. "You shouldn't get so overworked, just put up your umbrella cover over your cubicle and everything will be fine.

"Are you wanting to die, Lavi?" the stick in the mud's voice turned cold and metallic. "It's Kanda, how many times do I have to keep reminding you?"

"Hold on, Yu, put that thing away; it's dangerous!" The cheery guy cried.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Kanda Yu growled.

"Chief-I mean Boss! Another one of Tsubasa's toys blew up!" another person called, opening the door. Outside, everything was in chaos. Smoke was billowing up out of the light blue cubicle and people were scrambling around while others surveyed the disarray with nonchalant looks, sighing as they went back to their work. Several had giant umbrellas that covered their entire cubicles up, expecting that the smoke might trigger the sprinklers. Obviously this was a normal thing. Lafayel was still hiding under her chair, too stunned to move.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." He replied cooling, glancing up briefly. "This isn't my problem, Ogata. And what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working with your boss on some new project? I'm sure if he finds out that you're still here, he'll shove another octopus down your pants."

"You know about that? Did the Chief tell you that?" Ogata cried.

"Maybe."

"Oh man…I guess I'd better be going then…" Hanging his head and looking like he was about to cry, Ogata walked back into the melee of smoke, chaos, and flying papers.

"Seeya, good thing that this room has explosion proof walls." Zack said and put the file down.

"Does this sort of thing…happen often?" Lafayel gulped, shakily pulling herself back into her chair and smoothing out her skirt nervously.

"Yup, just another day in the office. You'll get used to it. Here, Lafayel, this is your ID tag. This will give you full access to Strife Delivery Services." Zack threw a laminated tag with her face staring printed on it at her. Picking it up by the its blue lanyard, Lafayel surveyed it with slight interest. There was just something about having an official ID badge that made her feel excited.

_I wouldn't have used this picture, but I like having my own ID. Makes me feel…sort of professional. Wait! _She shook her head to focus on the real issue at hand. _I haven't even said that I wanted the job. I don't think I want to work at a place where things blow up and the boss who is as carefree as a Labrador retriever. _"I appreciate the offer, but I think I might have to pass." Lafayel apologized and stood up setting the badge back down. "I need more time to think about this."

Zack got up and made his way over to her, opening the door to the office and pushing her out. "Alright everyone, I introduce to you are newest employee, Lafayel Vivace!" He addressed the whole office floor in a loud, enthusiastic voice as he patted her shoulder. He took her ID badge and slung it over her head, making it official.

"W-Wait! I said I needed to think about this-" The thunderous applause from the people in the cubicles drowned out her protests. _He's not listening! _Lafayel shrank beside him, feeling self-conscious and overwhelmed yet again. She just shut down, standing there like a zombie on autopilot.

"Congratulations, boss. You found someone willing to join this crazy company!" A guy with spiky silver hair and long over-sized sleeves praised as he walked up. He smiled with his red eye that wasn't covered by his hair. On his feet were what looked like industrial rain boots and he was munching on candy from a tin.

"You'd better not be insulting the company you work for, Break." Zack threatened, giving him a stern look.

"Me? Do such a thing?" Munch. Munch. Candy after candy disappeared into his mouth. "I would never think of such a thing. I was just complimenting the company on its uniqueness and how it takes a special kind of person to be forced to work here."

"I'm glad you think of it that way!" Zack completely missed the man's use of the word "forced" that he slipped in so obviously, yet was undetected. But, seeing as it was Zack, it wasn't too surprising. The man, Break, smiled and turned to leave.

"Congratulations to you as well, New Employee-san." He waved his long sleeve at her before disappearing into the maze of brightly colored cubicles.

"Alright, new girl," Zack plopped the stack of paperwork in her arms, causing her to stumble under its weight, "take this home and fill it out and bring it back tomorrow." He began pushing her to the elevator. "Since you're in school still, I'll be sure to make sure that the jobs you get can be down after school. Sometimes you'll have to get out of school early to do an important job. The school will understand, but you have to be smart and make up the work so that you don't become a high school dropout who will never achieve anything in life."

"_A high school dropout who will never achieve anything in life"…That's harsh…_Lafayel's brain began slowly working again, rebooting like an old computer. Zack had forced her into the elevator now and it was slowly descending while he continued to talk.

"A lot of the people here are high schoolers like yourself so you won't feel like the youngest one here. Actually, we have a few middle schoolers who work here to. It's not child labor so don't worry, most of what we do here is legal."

_Mostly legal? I don't like that sound of that…yet I don't find it hard to believe._

"So tomorrow, be sure to use the side entrance to avoid another mix up with Alejandra. Oh and remember to bring your bike; you're getting your first job tomorrow right off the bat. I'll give you the details when you get here. Once you get used to things,  
you're jobs will be given to you via email or other methods." The elevator doors opened with ding and they stepped out into the lobby. "I told you I'd hire her." Zack shot Tifa a victorious smile as they crossed the floor. Alejandra was waiting by the door with a decorated box of cake in her hands. Tifa said nothing and went back to her work. "Ok, so be sure to come here as soon as you can after school. For school days the hours are 4 to 7 for normal days, and sometimes it's 4 to whatever time you finish; that's normally the case."

_Why does this sound like he's pulling this out of his butt? _She blinked as Zack set the cake box on top of the paper work in her hands. Her legs were now shaking under the weight of everything and she struggled not to drop everything. Zack didn't seem to notice and Alejandra opened the door with the same blank expression that she had when she was about to blast Lafayel off the face of the Earth.

"Alright, new employee, go home, get some rest, and come here straight after school! I can't wait to see what you can do for us here!" Zack called from the entrance. Lafayel walked robotically down the walkway and down the sidewalk. The sun was nearly set, just a sliver again the horizon. Picking up her pace, Lafayel mapped out her route home in her head to avoid getting lost. If Mozart was home, he'd be upset for her not getting home before dark.

_Mozart's gonna kill me if I don't get home before dark. It's almost 7, crap! How long was that interview? I have to tell him…about my "job". I wonder what his reaction will be? Moreover, how do I break the news to Zack that I can't work there if Mozart is against me getting a job? He probably won't listen to bad news. _The street lamps began to flicker on, casting an orangey glow across the sidewalk, giving her shadow three different parts. She sighed as her arms began to ache. Up ahead, she could see the lights of the apartment building come into view from behind the expanse of trees.

"I'm almost there…" she breathed as she crossed the street quickly, anxious to get home. Her stomach growled in protest of not having been fed and she stared at the cake. "Maybe I can appease Mo's anger by offering him this cake I was given. Now that I think about it…Was this a bribe?" She thought hard about it. "Did they think that I'd join if they gave me food? Oh well, food is food, I can't bother myself with worrying about it now. But I wonder," Lafayel muttered as she stopped in front of the apartment room, "what am I getting myself into?" The thought of the road that lay ahead for her if she stayed with the job Zack had forced on her was unseen and filled with strange images.

_I'd be best…if I not think about that…_


	7. Chapter 7: Guns n' Roses

**Lame title? Yeah i know. Yet another chapter is out so please enjoy and review. Disclaimer, i don't own TOS, Hetalia, Bleach, Fruits Basket, and Code Geass. Please enjoy and review  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Guns n' Roses**

"Where have you been?" Lafayel knew she was doomed without even having to read her brother's face. His tone told her that he was angry and she thought it best to keep her head down.

"I-uh…I was out…" She stammered, raising her eyes and her blood froze. It was a bad idea to glance up. Mozart's face was burning with rage, incredible rage that made even the demons look like angels. _He's mad, so very mad! I'm dead, so dead! _Lafayel was shaking under his impeding gaze that made her feel more like a small rabbit under the eyes of a hungry lion.

"Really? Then why didn't you tell me?" With a hand as cold as iron, he grabbed her by her head and dragged her into the house.

"OW, Mo! That seriously hurts! I was gonna text you but something came up! Let me explain!" She cried as he released her, glaring down at her. Lafayel's voice trailed off as fear took over her, making her shrink under his gaze. Her legs finally gave out and she sank to the floor.

"It's supposed to hurt, little sister. There'd be no point to punishment if it didn't hurt. Now," he slammed a chair down in front of her and sat down, legs crossed, "how should I punish you? Shall I send your motorcycle to the scrape yard or should I make Brussels sprouts for dinner? You like those, don't you?" An evil smile spread across his face.

"Nooo…Please…don't do any of those…" she wailed, feeling faint. "I can explain…Please, brother, give me another chance!" Her eyes stung with tears, almost to the point of bawling.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that, little sister." He stood up and made a move towards the kitchen. In a last ditch effort, Lafayel grabbed his leg and clung to it for dear life.

"Please don't, brother! I'm begging you! H-Here's so cake I got from the place I want to after school…" She held up the box, pleading with puppy dog eyes in an attempt to gain a flicker of mercy. Mozart stared down at her with an expressionless expression on his face. She couldn't tell whether he was mocking her efforts or actually considering it. He turned and reached for the cake box, taking it from her hands.

"State your plea and it'd better not be a half-baked one or else." Lafayel let out a relieved sigh, thanking God for how lucky she had been and for Mozart's soft spot for sweets.

_I'm saved! I can't believe the cake thing worked!_ Lafayel cheered silently.

"I'm waiting, sister." She jerked her head up to find Mozart resume his position in the chair with arms crossed against his chest, tapping his finger against his arm impatiently.

"Oh yeah! Well you see, I was walking home and then I ran into a pole and then I saw this flyer for a currier. I-uh…decided to check it out so I ended up at this place called Strife Delivery Services. I rang the doorbell and the maid pulled an RPG on me. The CEO Zack saved me and gave me a job as a currier. I tried to tell him that I had to think about it, but he wouldn't listen and hired me on the spot. Then he gave me all this paper work and told me that tomorrow I needed to bring my bike because I have my first job and then the maid gave me cake. Everything was so heavy and I tried to get here as soon as I could before it got dark, but I lost track of the time. So not I have a job as a currier and I start tomorrow. I'm really sorry, brother. Please forgive me!" Lafayel said everything quickly in one breath and was left gulping for air. Desperately, Lafayel looked at her brother's face for any hint of forgiveness, but again his face gave no intimation of anything.

"Do you really except me to believe that?" he asked and she felt her chances of being forgiven slipping away.

"It's the truth, honest! I swear!"

"Swear on what?"

"My motorcycle!" She said without hesitation.

He stared at her intently, seeing if she was going to crack. "Fine, I believe you." He sighed finally.

"Yes!" She jumped up and spun around happily. "Thank you, brother!"

"But, don't think you're off the hook yet. You're still in trouble for not texting me about where you were." Mozart unfolded his tall frame from the chair, towering over her. "I'm going to punish you until you think you're about to cry."

"N-No…Brother you can't mean…?' Lafayel choked as she saw him pull out a pair of glasses and push them onto his nose. "Pl-Please, Mo! Anything but that!" Then, when she thought it couldn't get any worse, he pulled out a giant history book bound together with a silver clasp. No she was shaking, cowering.

"Now be a good sister and don't go dying on me." He told her and unclasped the book.

* * *

I think my brother was born part demon. He must be, to put on the face of a bloodthirsty mafia boss that makes even the strongest crumbled to pieces in seconds. I can see why mother and father both thought he'd make a good mafia boss. He truly has an evil alter ego living deep down inside of him.

He's been reading from his favorite history book that he uses to torture me with, aka The Book of Death for an hour nonstop. The only thing I could do to stay sane was do my homework to try and channel the words out. I don't mind history, it's just that the book he's reading is on the history of math. I can feel my brain slowly turning to mush and I'm surprised that it's not running out of my ears right now. Why, brother? Why must you do this to me?

My homework had run out so I turned to the mound of paperwork forced upon me by my…new boss, Zack. I glanced over at my phone. It was 8:00; Mozart had been rambling for almost two hours. How can he stand to talk for that long? I was glancing over the print on the documents before me, rubbing my eyes to remove the sleep that was starting to overtake me. Slowly my head was starting to bob a bit as my eyes started to close.

"I think this should do it for tonight." Mozart closed the book shut with a loud, staccato snap, jostling me to attention. "So, Lafayel, what are you working on?" He slid his glasses off and leaned forward curiously. The demon lord had vanished and been replaced with my normal, calm brother.

"I'm going over the paper work that Zack gave me for my job. I'm trying to read it over and sign it…if that's ok with you?" I glanced up at him as he reached across for the papers. Mozart began flipping through the papers with lightning speed. I twirled the hand around in my fingers until I lost concentration and it fell to the floor.

"It looks like a good job offer. Sounds like something right up your alley. I'd go for it." I watched him in disbelief as he set the stack back down.

"Did you seriously just read that whole thing?" I asked.

"Yeah, why? Is that so weird? You know I can speed read; I've always been able to do that. It comes in handy when grading papers."

"That's not speed reading. Speed reading is when you can read a book in less than an hour or so and comprehend it. What you just did was flip through that whole thing in a matter of seconds." I protested and flipped through the papers myself. "This is single space, looks like Times New Roman size 11 and you read it like it was the Sunday comics. Just what are you?"

Mozart looked at me innocently. "It's really not that big of a deal. Mom and dad thought and it was normal."

"Mom and dad think that anything abnormal is normal and anything normal is abnormal." I muttered under my breath and began searching for the signature lines. I wonder if Mozart really is some demon lord with special powers. How can this man in front of me wear such an innocent face yet house an evil personality with special abilities? I guess that's expected of my family; all my other siblings are born with prodigy-like abilities. Except me. Here I am, the normalish one.

"So how was school today?" He asked as I signed my name over and over on the lines.

"Good."

"Define good." Mo leaned back in his chair, listening intently.

"Well, homeroom went well until I realized that the guy Zelos from Wagnaria's is in my homeroom." I didn't need to look up to know that Mozart had switched back into demon lord mode. I could feel the evilness spreading across the table.

"What?" Mozart hissed through his teeth, standing up suddenly.

"Apparently he's in my homeroom and he wanted to have lunch with me." A stronger wave of evilness flooded around me like a cold fog. "But I blew him off and I haven't seen him since that. Other than that, the classes are normal, except for maybe my history teacher named Kratos. I think he dislikes people because he always looks like he secretly wants to strangle someone. He has a good poker face though. I wonder if he's always so solemn looking?"

Mozart turned and disappeared into his room. I turned my head curiously, wondering what he was up to. "Now what's he doin'?" I said to myself, tapping the pen against the papers. I was almost down filling it out. I heard his footsteps shuffling against the carpet, signaling his returned from the back. "Why'd you disappear suddenly like that, Mozart?" instead of an immediate response, he slammed down a .22 on the page I was signing. This forced me to pause and take in what he had put in front of me. "Mo," I started slowly, "you can't be serious."

"Take this in case of emergencies. Scratch that, take it with you wherever you go." Mozart said to me, his face dead serious.

"Mozart, guns are not the answers to solving problems." With a sigh, I pushed the gun back towards him with my pen.

"But you have to admit that it keeps many problems at bay." He informed me and pushed the gun back.

"I'm not even going to go into this, Mo. And where did you get this? How did you get this past customs?"

"It's one of dad's special guns. It doesn't show up on the scanners."

Now I was really staring at him in disbelief, my mouth centimeters from hanging open. "Do you know how scary that sounds? If you told that to anyone else they might think you're a terrorist. Or mad. I thought you said that you didn't want to have anything to do with our father's work?"

"Dad gave it to me telling me to give it to you whenever the time arose. Now is the time. If that redheaded playboy comes anywhere near you, you have my permission to use this."

"Uh…you do realize that would mean killing him in the process, right? Is this even loaded?" Just who was this man again? He's wearing his angel face again but it seems that the demon lord is slipping through. I don't find it hard to believe that my dad with his daughter-complex would go this far. Still, it worries me. "Also, you do remember that killing people in cold blood is against the law in 95% of the places with a structured government?"

"I'm well aware of it, but I think there's an article somewhere about self-defense against perverts. It's not loaded and I don't want you killing anyone so I made knockout bullets especially for this gun. You just fire and it hits the target with a large dose of tranquilizer. It's strong enough to knock out an elephant for hours. Don't worry, if this doesn't do the trick then I'll deal with him personally." There he goes again, smiling like it's not wrong to be talking about guns and shooting people and dealing with them personally (which usually means that the person in question will take an "extended vacation" and never be heard from again). Then again, when you grow up in my sort of family, it's a normal dinner table conversation for most of the family. It's usually along the lines of this:

"_How'd your day go, dad?" _

"_Well I had to take out this rat who had been embezzling funds to an offshore account and then around noon there was an ambush at the harbor. Naturally it cut into my tea time and then I had to pick up my favorite suit from the dry cleaners. After that, I went to the shooting range to try out the new shipment of weapons that had arrived that day. And then the day ended with an energetic car chase through the back alleyway." _

"_That's nice, dad. I got an A on my test." _

While the rest of my family's days were filled with every sort of action imaginable, I went to school, came home, ate, and did work, all while being followed by the bodyguards dad had assigned to me. And now that I was thousands of miles away from any bodyguards, he had cleverly assigned me one even here: My brother.

"You worry me when you say things like that with a smile." I finished signing my name and set the pen down, avoiding touching the gun.

"Anyway, today I got an insight to how this country's government is. It's similar to America in the sense that it has a president. The districts act like states almost and they're governed by governors. There are thirty districts and they are named after actual countries. Like the Sunshine District is called America. Kind of funny isn't it. And get this, the governors are _named_ after the countries. So that means that the governor of this district is named America." Mozart's eyes lit up as he switched from guns to history. "The districts closest to us are the Pasta District to the northeast which is known as Italy, to the north the Cornflower District known as Germany, and to the northwest the Amour District known as France. I also read that each district is fashioned to resemble each of the countries in some way whether it's the food, architecture, culture, or anything else unique to that country. Isn't that fascinating? And there's sixteen total."

"I don't get it. All that…went completely over my head. So you're telling me…that the Sunshine District's real name is…America…and that the governor of the Sunshine District…is also named…America?" Trying to piece together what Mozart had said into sentences that I could understand was failing miserably. I wasn't getting it at all.

"Yes."

"So Hetalia…is a country made up of districts that are named after countries…with governors named after the district…country things that they live in?" I was saying it in easy to understand terms but my brain was refusing to accept this logic. It did not compute.

"Exactly!" Mozart was beaming while I was struggling to understand…still. I just gave up and let my head hit the papers in defeat. "What's wrong, Lafayel?"

"Head hurts. Can't compute. No comprende." I told him and shut my eyes. "I need a nap…"

"Alright, sister, but don't fall asleep in the papers. You'll get ink on your face."

"I know that…" I huffed into the papers. "Here, take your gun back, I don't need it." I pushed to back to him with the pen.

"Fine, but be on your guard. If he tries anything, you break his arm on the spot, got it?" Mo sighed irritably and took the gun back. I stood up and yawned.

"Whatever. I got it. 'Night." I stumbled to bed and just collapsed, enjoying the warmth of the sheets. Tomorrow, I could tell, was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

The next day, Lafayel found herself walking to school instead of riding her motorcycle. She had planned to, but was in a hurry to leave that she forgot. It made more sense to head home right after school, pick up her bike, and just ride to Strife Delivery Services instead. Beside her, Lloyd was talking about sword fighting to anyone who was willing to listen, which happened to be poor Suzaku who was putting up a smile and answering "yes" whenever the time presented itself. Lafayel was yawning, still trying to wake up.

_Even though I went to bed early last night, I'm still so tired. What's up with that? _She let out another yawn and sighed.

"Lloyd! Lafayel!" Colette's cheery voice came up behind them and Lloyd jumped. "Good morning!" The necklace around her neck was bouncing up and down with each step she took, its red jeweled face glistening in the sunlight.

"Oh hey, Colette." Lafayel waved while Lloyd was stumbling for words. Suzaku smiled. "Lloyd says good morning too." Lloyd looked at her in horror and she smiled back.

"Good morning, Lloyd!" Colette said happily, unaware of anything as usual.

"Uh-Yeah! G-Good m-morning, Colette." Lloyd managed to say through uncoordinated lips.

_Aw, he totally has a crush on her. that's so cute. _Lafayel thought to herself, smiling inside.

"Hey, Tohru, where's Kyo and Yuki?" Suzaku asked a girl with soft brown hair tied up with two soft yellow bows.

"Oh, good morning, Suzaku." The girl greeted him as she stood next to Colette. "Kyo and Yuki left early this morning. I think they were fighting again. Shigure didn't seem that worried so I guess it was nothing new."

"I see, well knowing them Kyo will be in a bad mood today because Yuki beat him again." Suzaku comment with a knowing sigh.

_Tohru…Tohru…I've heard that name before…Shigure…as in the perverted-high school-loving Shigure from yesterday? I guess that's who they're talking about. And Shigure did mention a Tohru who goes to my school. I guess the two know each other. Well, I feel sorry for her, knowing someone like Shigure. _

"Lafayel, this is Tohru Honda and Orihime Inoue." Colette introduced the two girls standing next to her. The girl named Orihime was tall and had carrot top orange hair that hung long against her back. "This is Lafayel Vivace."

"Nice to meet you." The girls said smiling with warm friendliness.

"Nice to meet you both." She replied.

"So you're the new girl at school right?" Orihime inquired with big round eyes.

"Yes, I moved here with my brother a few days ago. I'm in Colette's homeroom."

"Oh, that's cool! I think I've seen you around in the hallway."

"I see. I'll have to make a note to keep my eyes out for you both."

"You should have lunch with us then!" Orihime exclaimed clapping her hands together. "I can make lunch for us to share!"

"I'd be best not to try Orihime's lunches. They're…rather unique." Suzaku whispered to Lafayel. "Torhu's lunches are really good though. As for Colette…she's average."

"I'll keep that in mind." She muttered back as they continued down the sidewalk.

"Hey, Lafayel, do you have Kratos-sensei for history?" Colette asked. Lloyd stiffened and his face darkened.

"Yes, why?" Lafayel looked over and say Lloyd's darkening mood. "What's wrong, Lloyd?"

"He hates hearing the word Kratos." Suzaku told her quietly, making sure he didn't hear.

"Why?"

"Kratos is his dad. They don't really get along too well."

"You're kidding? They're related?" She looked from Lloyd to the mental image of her teacher. Kratos had spiky reddish brown hair and a slightly scary face and hardly said a word. Lloyd was the complete opposite.

"Hard to believe, I know. Lloyd and Kratos's relationship is a complicated one. According to Genis, Kratos didn't tell Lloyd that they were related until recently after being separated from him for the majority of his life. I guess Lloyd didn't take it took well and has been sore for a while."

"It must be hard having a father who suddenly comes into your life after having been gone for years."

"I'm sorry, Lloyd! I completely forgot!" Colette apologized.

"It's fine, it's not that big of a deal…" Lloyd muttered.

The group fell into silence, scrambling for something to say to break the awkward quiet. A limo suddenly pulled up next to them and they stopped. Even before they saw who it belonged too, they could tell that it belonged to someone with a lot of wealth and power. A bad feeling grew in Lafayel's stomach as the door swung open.

_Oh crap no! Not him! _She cried silently as the playboy himself stepped out of the car, leaning against the door like a cat lounging in the sun. He spotted her and grabbed her wrist before she could turn and run.

"Eh? Zelos? Why are you here? What are you doing with Lafayel-chan?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm picking her up on my way to school. I promised I'd drive her today." He flashed a winning smile, lying through his teeth.

"So you guys are friends now? That's so cool! You never told us you and Zelos were friends." Colette said.

"No, Colette, you've got it wrong-" Lafayel protested, but Zelos pushed her into the backseat of the limo before she finished.

"Well we've got to be going! Seeya!" Zelos slammed the door shut and the limo took off. Lafayel turned back and watched her only hope of escape vanishing in the rearview window.

_What is going on? This is…kidnapping! What do I do now? I don't have the gun Mozart had last night…I wonder if I can knock him out with my school bag? _"What's going on? What do you think you're doing?" Lafayel snapped at Zelos who was staring at her as he sat beside her.

"I'm driving you to school, just like I said." He replied and brushed his hair back off his face. "Just relax a bit and enjoy the ride."

"I will not! You forced me in here!"

"Don't say it like that, honey. You make me sound like a heartless person. Besides, I know you enjoyed it. Lots of girl dream about me taking them away." Zelos purred seductively as he reached over and put his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"Well I'm not one of them!" She pinched his hand hard and he recoiled with a cry, snatching his hand away. Lafayel scooted away to the other side of the limo. "Don't touch me like that!"

"Ow! That hurt!" Zelos cried.

"It's supposed to hurt." Lafayel hissed, thoroughly annoyed again. _And the day had been going so well until _this_ idiot playboy showed up._ She thought plotting what to do to escape.

"Why do you have to be so cold, princess?" He whimpered, putting on a look of hurt that had no effect on her. "but then again, I kinda like it when you act like this."

"Do you want me to hurt you again?" she challenged.

"Fine! Truthfully, I just wanted to talk to you." He sighed, leaning back in the black leather seats of the limo. "We're friends, right?"

"Friends don't forcibly kidnap each other." She said bluntly.

"That's such a strong word. I prefer to say surprise adoption." He corrected her, making her grow only more annoyed with him.

"Is that supposed it sound like what you did wasn't any less wrong?"

"Anyway, I just wanted to know that I was just a bit hurt when you didn't show up yesterday." His blue eyes met her green ones, making Lafayel feel a twinge of guilt. "To make it up to me, I'd like to go on a date with you, Lafayel." Out of nowhere, Zelos pulled out a single crimson rose, holding it out to her. Lafayel stared at it then back at Zelos.

"Rejected." She said without hesitation and he looked at her with astonishment. It was a slap in the face being rejected by a girl; this had never happened to Zelos before.

"So quickly?" Zelos ponder for a moment, trying a new approach. "How 'bout being my girlfriend?"

"No."

_Dangit! Nothing's working! _Zelos thought desperately. "How about being friends with benefits?" It was pitiful how hopeful his face was.

"If I said no to everything you said before, what makes you think that I'm going to change my mind? No." Lafayel told him adamantly, crossing her arms across her chest. _It doesn't look like I'm getting out of here. How long until we reach the school? _Lafayel let her eyes wander out the window.

"Isn't there _any _way that I can change your mind?" Zelos was suddenly hovering over her, pressing her back against the door. Lafayel snapped to attention, her face flushing. His face was close to hers, way too close for comfort. Lafayel turned away from his intense gaze.

"Wh-What do you think you're doing? Get off or else!" Lafayel could feel the door handle digging into her back and her hands fumbled to find it.

"Are you really not willing to become my girlfriend?" he asked, his hand caressing the side of her face. She shrugged it off and glared at him. "I guess not. Then I have no choice," a cunning smile spread across his face as he leaned in closer, "I'll _make _you fall in love with me!"

"Not gonna happen!" Her hands found the door handle and pushed it down, forcing the door open. Lafayel felt the open air behind her as she fell. Zelos's eyes widened in horror as he watched her fall out of the limo and roll across the road. before he had time to react she kicked the door shut in his face. Regaining her footing on solid ground, she jumped out of the way to avoid being hit by a car with the agility of a cat. Doing a backflip, she landed safely on the sidewalk, staggering a bit as the adrenaline left her body.

"I can't believe I actually did it! I survived jumping out of a moving vehicle…" she breathed and smoothed out her skirt. Witnesses to the incident stopped and gawked at her as she continued down the sidewalk like nothing had happened.

"What in the world?" Zelos cried leaning out the door as the limo screeched to a stop. "She just jumped out of a moving car!" Lafayel was already out of site and he let out a sigh. "She's really an interesting girl." He mused and shut the door, instructing the driver to keep driving.

"I can believe that all those classes dad made me go to about jumping out of moving vehicles actually paid off. And here I thought I was learning useless things. Ha, Ha." She laughed nervously to herself, hoping no one heard her. "I just hope that I never have to do something like that again. That was scary." She followed the flow of students into the school, smiling to herself.

* * *

**I'm getting really close to figuring out where some more KHR characters should appear so please bear with me**


	8. Chapter 8: Club Melee

**For this chapter there is more TOS characters, Angelic Layer, Code Geass, Shugo chara, and references to other animes/mangas that i forgot. Please read, review, and enjoy **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Club Melee**

I'm going to kill him. I've made up my mind; I'm going to kill him. I don't care how I do it, but I will kill him. I wonder if killing someone with a pencil would be considered murder? Possibly, but I might have to take that chance. There's no way I'm letting Zelos Wilder get away with what he's done. He'd better stay on the other side of the classroom because I can't guarantee that I won't kill him if he gets anywhere near my desk.

I glance over to see him smiling at me cheerfully from across the room. I responded with a death glare and he back off, moving his eyes to some other girls in the corner. I sighed and looked out the window, watching at the cherry blossoms fluttered to the ground, carpeting the ground in pink. It was the middle of spring and the weather was starting to get warmer, which I don't mind. I like any kind of weather, just so long as it's not hurricane weather.

"Alright, so have to all picked out your clubs?" Raine-sensei's voice cut through my daydreaming. Every hand in the room raised, except for mine. "Lafayel, have you not chosen a club yet?" She asked me.

"I didn't know that it was required." I replied dead serious and she chuckled a bit.

"Of course it is; it's mandatory that you have to join a club here. That's the one thing Namimori High School prides itself in is its wide variety of clubs that students can join. You need to find a club soon or you'll have to join the janitorial club. You have until the end of the week before all the club application forms are turned in."

That was one thing I didn't want to do. So I had the end of the week to find a club? That didn't sound too complicated. How hard could it be? "Yes, sensei." I said. Suddenly, the room felt overwhelmingly stifling. Out of the corner of my eye, I could have sworn that everybody was staring at me intently with scheming smiles on their faces. It was similar to the face a cat wears when it knows the end is near for its prey, an "I've got you now!" kind of smile. I was sure that it was my imagination, but I was getting a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"So, you've not chosen a club yet?" Ikuto stretched out his arms as if he'd been napping. "Sucks for you." He chuckled, basking in the morning sunlight that flitted through the windows.

"Why?" I asked as he turned around, smiling slightly.

"You're gonna be killed out there today." Was his only response.

* * *

He was right; I was killed. Or at least pretty close to it. It sure felt like I was going to be killed. I went to go look for Orihime and the others for lunch, but I was ambushed by hordes of people lying in wait in the hallways. They were stampeding over each other, almost getting into fights with each other just to shove fliers and club application forms in my face. There was so much shouting and aggressiveness that I thought they might be an angry mob. As I saw my life passing before my eyes, the scene reminded me of the times mother and I went Black Friday shopping.

"Man that was scary…" I sighed, rubbing my shoulder where it had almost been dislocated from when one of the mob's crazies grabbed it and tried to drag me away from the other. I managed to crawl through the crowd in the confusion and make my escape to the roof. A stack of over 200 papers sit next to my lunch box, the simple little things that had gotten those people all insane. "All that madness for a few sheets of paper. What has the world come to?"

Chewing on my food slowly, I flipped through the flyers. I couldn't remember half the faces that had thrust the papers at me. There were two faces that did stand out through the chaos. One was this person in a huge goofy-looking white cat costume. I believe that they gave me a flyer for a club called "K-ON"…Light music club? A surprisingly normal club with abnormal ways of getting people interested.

Another one was a flyer for a "Yu-gi-oh" club given to me by this really short kid with the wildest hair. No joke, it looked like a star-shaped Christmas ornament had been placed on his head. He kinda looked like a wannabe punk with those violet, black, and blonde streaks in his spiky hair. Did he dye it that way or was it naturally that color? On top of that, was he really a high schooler? Must be tough being that small; so small that you can't spot him in a crowd. Although I think his hair adds a foot to his height and is so out of this world that you _can't _help but look at it. if there's one thing I've learn here it's that 2 out of 3 people have a crazy hairstyle.

Also, people here come up with the weirdest clubs. Ok, first: What in the world is "Yu-gi-oh"? It looks like a card game of some sort, I'm not sure. The Meat club…the flyer for that one has pictures of meat on it. I guess this club has something to do with liking and wanting…to eat meat? The Atres club (like art?), the Soul Reaper club (uh…that one sounds too questionable), the Bending club (bending what?), the Mokana club (there's even a giant fan club for the Mokanas), the Napping club (that one sounds rather normal), the Ninja club (seriously?), the Host club (that must be Haruhi's club), the Rich People's club (wow, now that's shallow), the Arts and Crafts…(this one sounds normal) with Explosives (never mind), the Mafia club (no comment), and so on and so forth. I'm not even sure some of these are legal. If these clubs keep getting weirder I'm not sure that I'll be able to choose one.

"So, Shorts, it looks like you were able to make it through the barrage of clubs in one piece." I stopped looking over the various clubs to give the perverted cat cosplayer a glare. He was leaning against the fence, surrounded in that aloof aura of his. I'm seriously not in the mood for this and the last thing I need is to hear his cocky I-told-you-so remarks.

"So, Mr. Cat, it looks like you're still as arrogant and shallow as ever." I replied and began sorting the flyers into two categories, ignoring him. On my left was the "normal" stack and on my right was the "abnormal" stack.

"You're pushing it, shorty." He rapped me hard on the head, obviously ticked.

"Hehehe, you got him mad-nya!" Yoru appeared, laughing from behind his paws. Ikuto flicked him away. "That hurt-nya!" The shugo chara cried.

Just what is this? This is such a joke. I continue sorting the papers, hoping that the idiot and his "would be self" would go someplace else.

"What are you doing?" He said, glancing down.

"I'm sorting through the club flyers."

"Have you decided which one you're gonna join?"

"Not a chance. I'm more turned away than I am interested. Isn't there anything normal and legal?"

"You sure like to complain a lot. If you can't decide on a club then it looks like you'll be stuck with the janitor's club. Good luck."

"Quiet, you!" I hissed. "Just because I haven't decided yet doesn't mean I'll take that club."

"I heard the head of the janitor club is some sort of delinquent. He's got blonde hair and is always fighting with the poor girl who works with him. They get rather loud."

Then I defiantly don't want to join a club like that. The last thing I need to do is involve myself with delinquent-like people. "So you're in a club, right?"

"Yeah, I joined my club my first year here." He yawned, his hands in his pockets.

"Don't tell me, let me guess." I flipped through the flyers, searching for one that fit his personality. "Cosplay club, possibly. Cat club, dunno. Napping club, sounds like you…"

"Just what do you think you're say?" Ikuto muttered.

"It's gotta be the Lazy club, right?" I held it up and he stared back blankly.

"You're not listening…I'm not in any of those. I joined the Violin club."

"Interesting, I never would have guessed. So you play the violin?"

"Yeah…" He didn't seem too thrilled it. Maybe he had been forced to play the violin as a child and hated it. But then why would he join a club like the Violin club? He doesn't sound like he likes it, but he looks a little happier talking about the violin.

"Wiggly, wiggly, wiggly!" I jumped and whirled around to find that creepy professor from yesterday doing some weird dancing. He looked like a piece of rubber moving in the wind.

"You're that creepy guy with the doll fetish!" I exclaimed and he stopped his seizure dance to fix his glasses. Where in the world did he come from? Does he just appear out of nowhere?

"So, you still haven't decided on a club yet?" Icchan asked.

"Uh…no…not yet…" He either didn't hear my insult or just overlooked it. I still want to know how he got here all of a sudden. There's either a secret entrance somewhere or a Bat cave of some sort that I don't know about.

"Well of course you're joining the Angelic Layer club like you promised, right, Lafayel?"

"I did no such thing." Does no one here listen to anyone?

"You'll really like the club. We got some new models in today and we can't wait to try them out." Icchan put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close as if he was going to tell me a secret.

"I thought I told you that I wasn't interested in joining you're doll club." I told him and pushed him off.

"You'll change your mind, I know it!" He huffed and walked away. I watched as he pulled out a tiny ball from his pocket and hurled it against the ground. There was a small explosion and a cloud of pink smoke engulfed him.

"What the-?" I exclaimed, covering my eyes as the explosion kicked up the wind. When I glanced back up, he was gone, vanished without a trace. "He disappeared? Just like that? is he a ninja or something? I don't get the people here anymore." I sighed as the pink smoke began to clear from the roof.

"Lively as always…What'd you do to catch_ his _attention?" Ikuto asked, reminding me that he was still there.

"I was at the wrong place at the wrong time." Looks like lunch is almost over, great. And it had to be ruin by that freaky doll pervert.

"He's weird. That guy has a weird doll hobby-nya." See? It's not just me who thinks that Icchan is weird; it's a universal thing.

"That guy…ruined my lunch time…It's the highlight of my day…" I was muttering to myself as I scarfed down the last few bites of sandwich.

"Is that all you live for? Food?" Ikuto tried to make a grab for my lunch but I saw him out of the corner of my eye. "You're going to get fat and squishy if all you do is eat."

"Your concern flatters me, but I'll handle my affairs on my own! Keep your kitty paws to yourself!" I growled, fending him off. "Get your own lunch!"

"And what if I can't?" That made me stop and think for a moment. Come to think of it, I've never seen him with a lunch. Can he not afford one? Or is his family situation at home bad? Does that mean that he skips lunch? Could it be that his family has gotten into trouble with a gang or mafia and have no money to feed even themselves? Dad's talked to me about families with similar situations. He doesn't even have enough food for himself so he has to scavenge from others? Poor thing.

"I'm sorry…I had no idea that your family was in debt and couldn't afford to feed you because you have to pay off the money you owe to a gang. You can have my lunch." I held out my lunch to him, growing slightly teary eyed.

"In debt…?" He just stared at me like I had lost my mind. "You just came up with that insane scenario on your own, didn't you? Where did you get off thinking that my family was in debt and that we didn't have enough money for food?"

"You're not?"

"You're the only one who thought that. Since you're offering me your lunch then I'll accept it." He swiped my lunch away before I could protest.

"Thieving cat!" I hissed angrily and gathered my things.

"You remind me of this kid who calls me that."

Now he's comparing me to a kid? This guy! "I hope you choke on that and die." He stopped eating for a moment and appraised me with his cobalt eyes.

"He was rather cute when he got all mad and started calling me names. You are not cute." Ikuto said flatly.

"I wasn't asking for your opinion!" I think I'm done with lunch here. Since there's nothing interesting here, I think I'll take my leave. So many troublesome people here, how will I ever deal with all this? I wish it was the weekend already. "See ya, Mr. Kitty, try not to get lost on your way back to class."

"Try not to be mistaken for an elementary student, Shorts." I kept walking forward, bristling with rage. This had better not become a regular thing.

* * *

"So have you chosen a club yet?" Colette asked as she, Lafayel, a girl named Sheena, Lloyd, and Suzaku walked home together.

"Not yet," Lafayel replied.

"You should join the Ninja club." Sheena told her. Her black hair was tied up in a spiky bun that seemed to stay in a perfect form no matter how much she moved. On her shoulder was a fox thing with orangey fur and a green and blue curly tail. Its tail was almost as big as the creature was. Sheena called him Corrine so Lafayel assumed that was the fox's name.

"Not everyone is a ninja like you, Sheena." Lloyd pointed out.

_So she's a ninja? I never would have guessed. Then again, I never would have guessed that such a creature like Corrine exists. A fox with a multicolored tail. Weird. I wonder if he's like a _

_Pokémon? I really need to see which ones are the Pokémon and which are the real animals because this is getting to be way too confusing. _Lafayel thought, staring at Corrine. There was a string around his neck with a large gold bell and two beads on either side.

"Well you never know. This girl could be a ninja in disguise."

"Haha! I doubt that!" Lloyd laughed then turned to Lafayel. "You're not a ninja are you?"

"Uh…no, not that I'm aware of."

"See? What did I tell you?"

"Fine! Whatever…" Sheena huffed.

"So what clubs are you guys in?" Lafayel asked them, hoping to gather some info on possible clubs.

"I'm in the Knightmare club." Suzaku said first.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm a good pilot according to Professor Lloyd. I fly the Lancelot unit. I also fly as a pilot for my job."

"So you're job requires you to fly…Knightmares?" _I had no idea that it was an actual profession. Guess that's more homework for me to research. _

"Oh yeah, you don't know much about them, do you?" She shook her head. "Well, when I see one flying during the training sessions I'll be sure to point it out to you." Suzaku assured her.

"I'm in the Swordsmen club and the Blacksmith club. My dad, well my adoptive dad, is a blacksmith, one of the best." Lloyd proclaimed with a proud smile.

"So you like making swords and you like fighting with swords…" Lafayel guessed from the little bit of info Lloyd had given her.

"Yup! I want to take after my old man and make swords. Plus I'm pretty handy with too!"

_What kind of sword fighting is he talking about? Like kendo or fencing?_

"And I'm in the Angel club?" Colette piped.

"What's that club about?"

"Well Colette's an angel." Lloyd and Sheena said casually. Lafayel looked from Colette to the two of them, trying to figure out if they were being metaphorical.

"Like personality wise she's an angel or and actually angel with the wings and stuff?"

"The second one," Lloyd explained. "She's got wings and she's an actual angel." Lafayel stopped and stared, trying to find a shard of sense in what they were saying. There was none.

"Lafayel, what's wrong? You look a bit pale." Suzaku looked concerned.

"Hold on, my brain's trying to recover from a meltdown." She muttered.

"A meltdown?"

_It doesn't make sense. How could she be an angel? Gah! Nothing makes sense. I should just give up trying to understand any of this! Now I want a nap…_Lafayel sighed and looked up the sky. "Now my head hurts…and I'm hungry…"

"What are you talking about?" they asked.

"I don't know anymore…" she sighed.

"A D-cup." A voice suddenly said from behind. Lafayel stiffened and looked down. There was a part of hand groping her chest. Her face turned bright pink and so did the faces of the shocked witnesses.

"W-W-W-W-What do you think you're doing, you pervert?" She screamed and drop kicked the molester from behind, hearing a startled cry and the sound of something heavy hitting the concrete. Lying on the ground clutching his stomach was Zelos.

"Zelos?" they all exclaimed.

"That hurt…" He moaned, rolling over on his side, groaning in pain. "Was there really a need to go that far? I think you might have broken a few of my ribs…"

"Serves you right!" Lafayel screeched, putting her arms protectively over her chest. "You copped a feel! You're lucky that all I did was kick you, you pervert! Why'd you do that?"

"I was curious what bra size you wear. Sheena's bra size is about the same then. Interesting." Zelos mused, recovering from Lafayel's attack as he picked himself up.

"Y-Y-Y-You touched my chest…just for THAT?" Lafayel stammered, the color deepening in her cheeks. "YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

"Calm down. Calm down! It was only a small feel, unless you want more?" He smiled under her death glare. "They were really nice and soft so you don't have to worry. Not an ironing board like Colette's. Any guy would be happy with your breasts."

"An ironing board…?" Colette turned white, horrified.

"That's not true, Colette!" Lloyd protested, trying to keep her from crying. "Zelos!"

"What? I was being honest!" He defended. "As far as I can see, I've done no wrong-"Lafayel's foot collided with his head, driving him into the sidewalk.

"Do you really want to die?" She glowered, digging her heel into his chest. "If you keep this up, they're going to be outlining your body with chalk."

"Ah…I can see a light…Now I really think I will die…" He said softly, his head rolling to the side as his eyes, half closed, focused on something off in the distance. "Please, if I die, make sure that all the pretty girls don't cry too much. Their sad faces sadden me. Don't cry for me at my funeral, Lafayel…"

"Who'd cry for you?" Lafayel stomped her foot down hard on his chest, causing him to wither in pain. "I'm going home. I hope you die in the streets ugly and bald!"

"What a horrible thing to say! If that happened then all the girls in the world really would cry!" Zelos cried as Lafayel stomped off.

"Zelos! You idiot Chosen!" Sheena shouted, grabbing him by the color of his shirt. "You truly are horrible!" she shook him roughly.

"I was just being honest. I just can't resist all the hunnies in the world. You look really hot in that school uniform, Sheena, but I like your ninja get up much better because it shows more." Zelos was smiling as Sheena continued to strangle him.

"You're not being helpful! You really should die!" She hissed, shaking him harder. Suzaku stood there awkwardly, unsure what to do while Lafayel left, Lloyd tried to comfort Colette, and Sheena was shaking Zelos like a rag doll.

"Uh…guys…what…should I do?" He asked quietly, but no one paid him any mind.

_No one's going to marry me now. No one's going to marry me now. No one's going to marry me now._ Lafayel sobbed, her anger draining away and replaced by great shame.

* * *

**I am truly sorry Lafayel; i don't know what came over me. Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter**


	9. Chapter 9: First Job

**So here it is, chapter 9 finally. i got around to adding new characters to the series. I don't own xxxholic, naruto, KHR (i said i'd put more in and i did, i'll add more in the next chapter), my neighbor totoro, starry sky, finally fantasy, pandora hearts, Blazblue, and anything else used in this chapter. please review and let me know what you think of it, good or bad**

* * *

**Chapter 9: First Job**

_No one will marry me now. No one will marry me now. No one will marry me…_Lafayel had been repeating the same thought over and over in her head. She dismounted her bike in the Strife Delivery Services' parking garage located on the side. Lafayel was so consumed with the previous events that she was in a daze as she entered the main building to receive her first job.

Alejandra opened the door for her and showed her inside with no RGP in sight. "Good afternoon, new girl-san!" A voice said beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly to find Break smiling down at her, a lollipop in his hand. Lafayel stared at him blankly, pale as sheet still. "Ah? Why do you look like you've seen a ghost? Nervous about your first job?"

"Whadya do to the new girl?" Tsubasa popped his head around a corner, twirling his I.D. card around on his finger.

"I didn't do anything; she was like this when I got here." Break told him defensively, chewing on the candy.

"I still think you scared her stiff, Break-san." Tsubasa sighed and leaned against the wall. "I mean look at her, she's so pale. White as chalk almost.

"I'd appreciate it if you shut your mouth, brat." Break warned with a smile, making Tsubasa retreat behind Lafayel.

"Scary! New girl, Break-san is being scary!" He whined.

"My, my, there seems to be a lot of noise now." A man with spikey white hair commented as he appeared, wearing an all-white uniform. On his left cheek was a light blue mark that looked like an upside-down crown with three points. He opened his light purple eyes and Break and Tsubasa stiffened. "Oh, it's just Break and Tsubasa making all this noise. I thought that it might have been Lavi and Kanda again."

"B-Byakuran…san…" Tsubasa whimpered and cowered behind Lafayel even more. She just stood there, not really taking anything in. Break snapped the lollipop between his teeth, wearing an expressionless look on his face.

"Is this the new girl? Personally I don't think there's anything wrong with the color white. It's such a nice, pure color that absorbs all others. It suits her." He smiled and pulled out a bag of marshmallows. Lafayel managed to nod, but otherwise said nothing.

"Byakuran-san, don't harass the new employee." A man with thick, short copper said as he appeared in the hallway, wearing a slightly sullen look on his face.. The lights reflected off his thin blue rimmed glasses.

"Ah, Shou-chan." Byakuran smiled, turning his gaze to the newcomer. "I wasn't harassing her; I was merely pointing out a fact. No need to be such a stiff, Shou-chan."

"Don't you have work to do?" Shou-chan asked a bit irritably as he pushed up his glasses.

"I might." The white haired man thought, still smiling.

"Don't give me that! You're a week behind on your paperwork!" he snapped. "If you have time to mess around then go get your work done."

"Fine," Byakuran muttered and popped a marshmallow in his mouth. "Seeya then, new girl." He waved and left with Shou.

"Tch, I thought they'd never leave." Break muttered. "That guy gives me the creeps."

"Byakuran is scary…" Tsubasa came out of hiding from behind Lafayel.

"Why is that…?" Lafayel said finally.

"Byakuran is supposedly a part of a gang or something…" Tsubasa told her.

"It's more like the mafia. And the other guy with the glasses was his little helper, Irie Shouichi. Although, you do have to feel sorry for Shou-chan, being bullied by that guy. Poor Kid can't handle pressure otherwise his stomach starts to hurt." Break added. "I have no idea why the boss would hire someone like that guy. He's creepy, pretending to be happy all the time."

_M-Mafia? What in the world is Zack doing hiring people like that? I thought I came here to escape the mafia, not end up working alongside them!_ Lafayel thought nervously.

"Anyway, if you're looking to get your first job, it's this way." Tsubasa grabbed her by the arm and dragged her through the hallway. After several different turns, he led her to a brightly lit room with couches and tables. At the end was another room built into the wall with. Rows and rows of slots lined the back of the wall, almost like a mail room.

"Tsubasa-ni, are you here for a job?" a small boy behind the counter asked as he spotted them. He looked no older than nine and had short honey blonde hair. A black and white stripped scarf was wrapped around his neck and he wore a beige coat that was a size too big for him.

_A kid? They have kids working here now? _

"No, Fuuta, I'm showing the new girl around. She's here for her first job."

"You must be Lafayel-ni." They boy smiled as he opened a huge red book. "Zack told me about you. May I see you're I.D. card?"

"Sure…" Lafayel slipped the lanyard off her neck and handed it to the boy.

"Thank you," Fuuta scanned her I.D. card and typed something into a computer. "Your job today is ranked number 3 in level of difficulty in the D category." A machine on the wall spat out a manila folder with her name typed on the front.

"Fuuta's nickname is Ranking Fuuta." Tsubasa whispered to her. "He has the ability to rank things with his ability. It's always right."

"Ranking ability…?" She asked.

"Lafayel-ni, here you go." Fuuta held out the folder and a package for her.

"Uh…Thanks…" She took the items and studied them in her hands.

"Your mission is in the folder and the package contains your scoring book and an instruction book for Strife Delivery Services. It'll tell you everything you need to know about the company. If you have any more questions please come here. This is the information desk and the mission room for this level of the company. When you arrive, you come here to clock in or you could just clock in from the parking garage if you'd like. This is also where you can receive mail. Your slot is number 99." He pointed to the tiny slot with the number 99 on it.

"So, Lafayel-chi, what kind of missions will you be doing?" Tsubasa inquired curiously, leaning over her shoulder. "Are you a hit man?"

"A hit man?" Lafayel exclaimed, horrified. "This place has hit men?"

"Of course. This place offers any services needed, even assassinations." Fuuta answered cheerfully, not sensing Lafayel's uneasiness.

_Is this what Zack said when he said that the companies offers services that are mostly legal? Hit men aren't legal! This place is crazy! What am I doing here? _Lafayel took a nervous step backwards, the urge to run coursing through her. She bumped into someone behind her and she jumped, giving a startled cry.

"Oh, Ragna-ni. Are you here for a new mission?" Fuuta looked at the person

behind her.

"Yeah, kid." A deep voice responded. Lafayel turned around slowly and froze. The man behind her was tall clad in red and black with medium length spikey silver hair. There seemed to be a permanent scowl on his face. The most striking feature about the man was the giant sword on his back.

_A sword? Why in the world does he carry something like that? is that legal? Don't tell me, he's a hit man? _Lafayel shrank back a bit and the man gazed down at her with a curious look.

"Who's this?" he asked. Lafayel noticed that one eyes was green and the other was red.

"This is Lafayel Vivace, the new currier. Zack-ni hired her yesterday."

"The boss did, huh? Well it's nice to meet ya." Ragna managed a smile in an attempt to be friendly, but it left Lafayel speechless instead.

"Come on, Lafayel-chi!" Tsubasa pushed her along again. "You have to get on with your mission."

"Bye-bye, Lafayel-ni, Tsubasa-ni!" Fuuta waved as they left.

"You met Ragna the Bloodedge on the first day; impressive." Tsubasa gave her a thumbs up, but that did little the encourage her.

"B-Bloodedge…? Th-That doesn't sound like a good name to have…Wh-Why is he called that?" Lafayel stammered, shaking a bit.

"It's the name of the sword he carries. Pretty cutting edge, huh?" He smiled, adjusting his headphones hanging around his neck.

_Not the best choice of words! What does he use the sword for? "_Is…he a hit man?" she asked hesitantly.

"Sometimes, but he's mostly a delivery; strictly deliveries. Don't let his appearance scare you. Ragna is usually pretty well behaved, though he has a bit of a temper and isn't all that bright."

_That's not helping me! _Lafayel clutched her package closer to her chest.

"Hey, Tsubasa-kun, you've got work to do, don't you?" They turned to a guy who had rolled out of his cubicle into the hall, hands in his pockets casually. Dressed in black pants and a short sleeve, white button up shirt, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary about the man. Except for the fact that he had a black mask pulled over his mouth and nose. His bushy white hair covered his left eye, giving him the appearance of only having one eye.

"Aw, why you have to bring that up, Kakashi-san?" He whined.

"Because Zack's not payin' you to stand around flirting." The man replied.

"Well the boss isn't payin' you to read either!" Tsubasa pointed to the book that had magically appeared in Kakashi's hands. "Where'd you get that book anyway?"

"From my desk. Unlike you I've finished all my work." He flipped a page.

"Ah, why do you gotta be like that, Kakashi-san?"

"Because I'm done with all my work. Oh, I think that you left one of your inventions on and it's starting to tear apart your desk. You'd better hurry before it explodes." He said casually, flipping through the pages of his book.

"Oh no! I did leave it on!" Tsubasa took off down the hall hurriedly, leaving Lafayel standing alone with Kakashi.

"That kid really needs to invent something that doesn't explode." Kakashi sighed, pausing from his book to study Lafayel. "You're the new girl, right?"

"Yeah, Lafayel." She replied as she opened the folder, sliding out the papers containing her mission.

"Ah, Lafayel. You're the new currier, right?"

"Yes. First mission, that's exciting. You'll do fine." He assured her.

"Why are you so sure?" She asked read over the papers.

"Because Zack wouldn't hire someone who he didn't think was useful. I can see that you have talent, even if you don't know it yet. I have a student who had no talent what so ever, at least compared to my other two students. But with a little work, he'll be able to shine."

"So this student of yours has no talent?"

"Basically, he's an idiot. And that's putting it lightly." The corners of Kakashi's mouth turned up a bit, smiling.

_So he's comparing me to his useless student? That's not boosting my self-confidence. What does he even teach? _Lafayel sighed. _It seems as though my first job is three blocks over from here. _

"I suggest that you use the headset and GPS in that package for your missions. It makes things a whole lot easier." He told her suddenly.

"Huh?" She stared at the package in her hands.

"The headset allows anyone here at HQ to get in contact with you to give you instructions or directions if the GPS fails you. The GPS will help you a whole bunch so I suggest that you take good care of them. Also there should be a point pad in there."

Lafayel opened the box and pulled out the headset and GPS that Kakashi mentioned. The headset was a small Bluetooth that she slipped over her ear. The GPS was small and slender in her hands, hardly any thicker than a small CD case. "So what exactly do you do, Kakashi-san?" Lafayel spotted a small black book and a package of stickers. _What is this? Stickers? Why are there stickers in here? And they're animal stickers at that!_

"I gather information. Think of me as a spy if you will." His eye landed on the stickers. "Those stickers will be used to show that you've completed jobs or not. Each animal is a different point level. There are four different sets of stickers: Jungle animals, fish, house pets, and mythical creatures. Each set represents a different mission rank."

"Why animal stickers?"

"Dunno, Zack thought it's keep things entertaining. Not everyone gets animal stickers. My stickers are shapes; rather boring dontcha think?" Lafayel said nothing and put the stickers inside the book. "Anyway, after each mission, the book will categorize your mission by the sticker and the signature of the person whom you did the mission for."

"Wait, what do you mean that it categorizes it for me? Don't I have to write it down?"

"Nope, those books are special. They actually type it up for you, all they require is a signature and a sticker and it does the rest. Date, time, type of mission, total amount of points earned, pay earned, etc. Everything. The R&D Department developed them a while back. They come in handy for those of us who forget to file paperwork and such."

_I…guess it's pretty cool, but it sounds a bit too sci-fi to be real. But why am I surprised? This is Hetalia, where the unexpected is expected. _

"Well, I shouldn't keep you from you're mission. It was nice to meet you, Lafayel-chan." With that, Kakashi rolled back into his cubicle.

"This…is going to be a long first job…" Lafayel sighed and headed back for the parking garage.

* * *

Well, so far, I've only been at my job for half an hour and I've already experienced my daily dose of weirdness. Kids, guys with swords, creepy white guys, and stickers. This place just keeps getting better and better. I will say though that I'm happy for something new to distract me from…_THAT _guy! Even just the slightest thought of him makes me want to kill something.

Coming to a stoplight, I slip on the Bluetooth and check the GPS again. The streets I'm taking are highlighted in blue, indicating the path I'm supposed to follow. My intended location isn't too far away now; I should be there in a few minutes. I switched on the Bluetooth, hearing it ping in my ear before if fell into silence.

"Testing! Testing! Oi! New currier! Lafayel!" Suddenly, a voice shouted in my ear, making my eardrums ring. "Hey! Can you hear me?"

"Shut up!" I yelled, almost ripping the Bluetooth from my ear. "I can hear you, but if you keep yelling then I'll go deaf!"

"Good, it looks like you've gotten the hang of the Bluetooth." Zack lowered his voice. My ears will still ringing from his loud obnoxious voice. Geez, why does this guy have to be so loud? "So, newbie, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good," Except for my near deaf experience. "I'm on my way to my first job. I have a job for a Yuko Ichihara."

"Ah the dimensional witch." My boss mused.

"The what? Did you say witch?"

"She's called the dimensional witch. She runs a wish shop in the Sunshine District. Yuko doesn't ask us for a whole lot of services, so you got lucky this time."

"But you said she's a witch!" A witch? I really don't want to deal with something like that.

"That's just a nickname; she's not an actual witch." I sighed with relief. "She just has strong spiritual powers that allow her to see things unseen." I almost didn't see the light change when he said that. I only knew the light change when I saw the vehicles around me move, forcing me to follow.

"She can see spirits? You mean spirits actually exist?" I exclaimed, growing worried. The wind brushed against my face, whipping my hair around. I decided to grab my goggles today instead of my helmet because the weather was warmer today. I chided myself for not tying my hair up though.

"I guess. I mean, I've never seen one, but I know people who can see them. I wouldn't be surprised if they really do exist. I'm the kinda guy who likes to see things before I believe in them." Through the headset, I heard the sound of a chair creaking, possibly because he was leaning back in his chair.

"Still spirits…Sounds like the occult and I'd rather not get involved with that…" I muttered.

"Well then don't focus on that. Just focus on your job. Remember, the customer's happiness come first above all else. This company has skills that normal people probably don't have and it's our duty to accomplish whatever job they have for us. You got that?" He told me.

"Yes sir…" I managed to reply.

"Good! As long as you get that, you'll do fine!" There was a proud smile in his voice. "Alright, I'll get you get on with your job. When you're done, you can head home for today after clocking out. Well, seeya and good luck!" With that, his voice clicked out, leaving me in silence.

"What a weird guy…Can't believe he's my boss now…" I sighed again. The highlighted part of the street suddenly stopped and I pulled my bike to a halt. Glancing over I saw a small shop sandwiched between too large office buildings. It looked rather out of place, like the buildings had shot up around it. There was high fence around the perimeter of the shop. I checked the GPS again and it confirmed that this was my stop, so I got off my bike. Suddenly my eyes shifted over to the large figure standing outside the fence. It looked like a giant puffy things with rabbit-like ears on its head. Its fur was a sort of greenish-beige color. It just stood there, staring at the shop with an umbrella in its hand.

Cautiously, I approached the thing, keeping a safe distance from it as I made my way to the gate's entrance. The furry thing's stomach was a giant white patch with two rows of tiny arrows along its chest. Its eyes were big and round, like dinner plates with a brown pupil centered in the middle. I watched as its big pink nose moved as it breathed, the long black whiskers on the side of its face twitching in the wind.

I don't know what came over me in that moment, but I decided to talk to the thing. Perhaps it was someone in a costume and they were lost. "Uhm…Excuse me, are you lost?" I said in a quiet voice despite myself.

The creature's ears twitched and its head slowly turned to me. It did have a cute face, but that was beside the point. It blinked at me curiously, like it was confused by me instead of me being confused by it.

"Totoro! Totoro! Come on, let's go!" A girl with short cropped brown hair ran up to the thing and tugged on its giant paw. Have I made myself clear that this thing was huge yet? I mean it was like a bear or something because it seemed to tower over everyone. It made this girl look really small.

I had no idea what a Totoro was, so I assumed that that's what it was named. Another little girl ran up with wild blonde hair pulled into two, untamable ponytails on the side of her head. They tugged on Totoro to get him to follow them and he just allowed himself to be led along. His footsteps were slow and heavy, yet made no sound on the sidewalk as they disappeared around the corner.

"Another thing I don't understand. I think I should just start keeping a list…" I muttered and turned back to the mysterious shop. I didn't look like a witch's shop, but then again looks can be deceiving. Just to be safe, I checked the address again in the black book. Just like Kakashi had said, it had already written down what my mission was and when I had started.

Slowly, I walked up the shop's path, taking in the nicely trimmed lawn dotted with flowering trees like plum and cherry trees. The shop looked old, but at the same time well taken care of. I really don't know who to describe it, but I could defiantly feel something irregular about this place. Evil? Spirits? The occult? I don't know what it is…but I don't think it feels evil; just different.

"Come on, it's your first job so you can't go wimping out already." I told myself as I walked up to the door, my hand poised in midair as if to knock, but I hesitated. I don't know why, I mean it's not like something was going to jump out and get me right? Hehe…Who am I kidding, with this place…I don't know anymore…

But I couldn't just stand here all day. I have a job to do, so witch or no witch, I was going to get it done. Just as I brought my hand down to knock, the door swung open, revealing two girls standing in the doorway with smiles painted on their faces.

"A guest for the mistress! A guest for the mistress!" They chimed in unison.


	10. Chapter 10: Wiches and Wishes

**Yay! Chapter 10 is out! I'm happy to announce that i've made it to the double digits in this story's chapters. This can be a good sign and a bad sign. it might be a bad sign because i still don't know how to end this story or how long it will be. Well, as usual, i don't own xxxholic, FMA, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Hetalia, and any other animes i might have forgotten. Please read, review, and enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Witches and Wishes**

"Uh…Is Yuko Ichihara here…?" Lafayel asked, staring down at the two girls. One was dressed in a white dress with angel wings attached to the back and had short cut pink hair with two small buns on the top. The other one wore a maroon dress with devil wings in the back and had long light blue hair that would have dragged on the floor if it had not been tied in two pony tails on the side of her head.

"That's the mistress!" The pink one sang, her lavender eyes smiling.

"There's someone to see the mistress!" The blue one sang as well.

"May I see her…?" Lafayel tried again, overwhelmed by their intense smiling. _These kids…are kinda weird._

"And what can I do for you?" A tall pale women with long black hair appeared wearing a crimson kimono. She leaned against the wall, almost as if she was lounging there.

"Yuko Ichihara? I'm Lafayel Vivace…the currier…I'm here because you requested a job?" She was unsure what to say and just stood there, trying not to appear too awkward.

"Ah yes, you are the new girl. Not just to the company but to Hetalia, am I right?" she inquired with a faint smile.

"Yes, I just moved here a few days ago with my brother…" Lafayel replied, noting Yuko's odd gaze. They seemed to know more than what was just on the surface. _It's like she can see inside of me or something. It's kinda unsettling…_

"I see. Then you do not know about this place." Yuko straightened up and walked over to Lafayel. "This is my shop. It is a wish shop."

"A wish shop?"

"Yes, here I grant wishes. Any wish you want can be granted, for the right price that is. It's equivalent exchange." The woman told her and stood over her, putting a hand on the two girls.

"You can grant wishes?" Lafayel sounded confused. _Is this some new service in Hetalia or something? A genie in a lamp? Wishes? I'm not sure I understand…_Lafayel thought.

"Of course, that is the service that this shop offers. So, Lafayel Vivace, do you have a wish that I can grant?" Yuko asked temptingly.

Several seconds filled with a strange atmosphere. Yuko's hair seemed to be floating in the air, as if being controlled by some unseen power. "Uh…No thank you…I-It's not that I don't have a wish, I'm on the clock right now and I think I should finish it first before I go accepting any wishes…" Lafayel stammered, taking a step back, waving her hands in the air in protest.

Yuko threw her head back and laughed much to Lafayel's surprise. "A smart girl. Yes, your job comes first. Your job is this: I need you to deliver this to someone in the district over." Yuko pulled out a small black box from inside the sleeve of her kimono. Lafayel examined it before taking it in her hands. "Here's the address. Once you get there, ask for a Roy Mustang and the rest should be simple."

_Roy Mustang? That's an interesting name. Let's see…I'm going to the Germany District, the Cornflower District. That's not that far from here. About three miles over if I head north. _Lafayel scanned over the piece of paper with the address scribbled on it. in her hand, the box felt a bit heavy. _I don't think I should ask her what I'm delivering…But it makes me a bit curious to know what's inside. I hope that it's not something dangerous or illegal…_

"Don't worry; what's in the box isn't dangerous or illegal." Yuko said, echoing Lafayel's thoughts.

_Sh-She's reading my mind! Maybe she really is a witch! _Lafayel thought fearfully. She could sense something behind the shop owner's smile that wasn't human.

"When you have finished your delivery, be sure to come back here so that I can give you your points for your mission." Yuko reminded her.

"Alright, Ms. Ichihara." Lafayel said.

"Please, call me Yuko or Yuko-san if you'd like. Calling me Ms. Ichihara makes me sound like an old lady." Yuko sighed putting her hands on her hips.

"Ok…Yuko…san…" she managed to say. _These suffixes will be hard to get used to…_

"Alright then, now that the business has been taken care of, how 'bout some saké?" Yuko exclaimed happily, directing her voice to someone else.

"Again? You've already had so much today, Yuko!" A whiny voice came from the back. It sounded vaguely familiar to Lafayel as she turned slightly to leave.

"Mokona wants some too! Mokona wants some saké too! Go get some, Watanuki!" a new voice came and Lafayel whirled back around at the mention of Mokona. Her eyes landed on the familiar black creature that she had seen practically everywhere sitting on Yuko's shoulder.

"Not you to? What am I? you're slave?" The voice rose in anger.

_Th-Th-That's one of the Mokonas? It's tiny! And it's actually real? I can't believe it! actually I think I can; this is Hetalia after all. _With a sigh, Lafayel quietly excused herself from the shop, shutting the door silently behind her. _Who would have thought that the black Mokona is such a tiny thing. And likes alcohol for that matter. _

"Haha! Lambo-san found a bike! This is Lambo's bike now!" A laughing voice echoed through the air excitedly.

"Ah, Lambo! You can't be on there! That isn't yours and you might break it!" A boy's voice protested. "What if you break it and the owner of the bike finds out and comes to find us? They could be really scary!"

"Hahaha! Shut up, No-good Tsuna! This is Lambo's bike now!"

"You stupid cow!" A third voice growled and there was the sound of hitting and then crying. "How dare you insult the tenth!"

"Ow! Gotta. Stay. Calm!" Lafayel peered out from behind the fence and saw a group of people crowding around her bike. "Wah! Stupidera is an idiot!" She glanced down to find a small child rolling around on the sidewalk crying. The strangest part was his outfit: a cow-print jumpsuit and a black afro with two yellow horns sticking out of his hair.

_What…is going on? Just who are these people and what are they doing to my bike? And what's with the kid? He looks like he's being bullied. But he's wearing that weird outfit. What's he supposed to be, a cow? _ Lafayel thought, cautiously approaching the group. The rest looked fairly normal, except for the bushy silver haired boy wearing a scowl on his face. _The silver haired one looks like a delinquent. Wait, I've seen him before. Where have I seen that scowling face? The names sound familiar as well as the voices. They are dressed in my school's uniform so they must go to __Namimori__. _

"Gokudera-kun? Why'd you do that?" There was a brown haired kid standing next to the silver haired one, trying to amend the situation but failing miserably. It was obvious that he didn't know how to react to tension; Lafayel could see it by the look in his worried, round eyes.

"This stupid cow was insulting you, tenth!" silver haired protested, his gaze softening a bit.

"You still didn't have to hit Lambo, Gokudera." A boy with spiky black hair smiled, a sword case slung over shoulder.

"Uhm…what are you guys doing with my bike…" Lafayel asked, causing the group to turn around. The brown haired kid stiffened at the sound of her voice.

"We're sorry! Sorry! It won't happen again!" he apologized quickly, bowing rapidly.

"Tenth, you don't have to apologize for the stupid cow! Stupid cow, apologize!" the other boy snapped to the kid on the ground.

"I don't have to! Lambo-san didn't do anything wrong!" the cow kid cried, jumping to his feet.

"Wait, aren't you the girl from second period?" Lafayel turned to the guy will the sword, suddenly recognizing his face. "Lafayel Vivace, right?"

"You're Yamamoto Takeshi…Oh yeah; you're the kid in my history class." Lafayel relaxed a bit.

"You know this girl, baseball nut?" The silver haired guy asked Yamamoto.

"Yeah, she's the new girl, remember? She's in your homeroom, Tsuna."

"Oh…yeah…I remember her now. She sits by Tsukiyomi-kun and Alice-chan." The kid, Tsuna realized, suddenly remembering. "I'm sorry that Lambo-san was on your bike. He's just gets…a bit out of hand sometimes." He picked up the cow kid in his arms.

_Lambo is the kid, Tsuna Sawada, Yamamoto Takashi, and this other guy…is Gokudera Hayato if I remember. Gokudera and Tsuna are in my homeroom. That could explain why I recognized their voices a bit. _Lafayel thought. _Oh yeah! I remember now! Gokudera's the kid in the apartment complex. That's why he sounded familiar._

"Vivace…" Gokudera muttered under his breath, rubbing his chin in thought, eyes closed. His eyes suddenly flew open and he cried out in excitement. "I got it! I knew the name Vivace sounded familiar! It's Vivace as in Nero Vivace, right? You're the new girl from this morning who moved into the apartment complex!" He turned to Lafayel with an excited look on his face. "I don't know why I didn't see it before!"

_What the…? This guy knows my father's name! this is bad! If he connects me with the mafia my new life here is over! But how would he know such a thing? _She stiffened, feeling a well of panic rise up inside of her.

"It's been a long time, Lafayel Vivace." A new voice came and a tiny figure landed on Tsuna's head.

"R-Reborn?" Tsuna exclaimed, his eyes glancing upwards at the small kid perched on his head. Lafayel's eyes widened as she took in the black suit and large yellow pacifier hanging around Reborn's neck.

_Oh crap! It's Reborn! I've only seen him a few times when my father is discussing work! This kid is a famous hit man! How does Tsuna know him? Don't tell me that Tsuna's involved with the mafia? This is really bad! If Reborn says something my life is over!_

"Ciaossu." Reborn greeted, pushing his black hat with an orange band around it up off his face. A green lizard was resting on the brim, watching Lafayel with its yellow eyes.

"Reborn, how do you know Lafayel?" Tsuna asked.

"The Vivace family is one of the most powerful mafia families in Italy, right up there with the Vongola family." The infant replied.

_Vongola family? Don't tell me-! This kid is the next head for the Vongola family? That's why Gokudera kept calling him "tenth"! Reborn is here to train this kid to be the next boss! Why didn't I notice it before? And to top it off he's gone and told them that my family's a mafia family! What am I going to do? If Gokudera's involved with the mafia...! And he lives near me too! _A big chunk of Lafayel withered away to dust. While she was wearing an expressionless mask on the outside, she was screaming and running around in panic inside.

"M-Mafia?" Tsuna cried, his eyes growing fearful. "This girl's part of the mafia too?"

"I knew it! This is such an honor! I've been such a huge fan of your family's work!" Gokudera shook her hand happily, his eyes sparkling. "Isn't this great, boss?" He turned to Tsuna with a puppy dog face. "The daughter of the Vivace boss is in our class! And I live in the same apartment as she does! This day couldn't get any better!"

"Another person playing the mafia game! Haha! This is getting interesting!" Yamamoto laughed and Lafayel stared at him in disbelief why Gokudera continued to beam at her.

_Does this guy really think that these people are playing a game or is he just stupid? I can't tell…And _this _guy_, she glanced back over at Gokudera, who was rambling about the Vongola boss's greatness, _is too clingy. I have to stay calm if I want to get out of this without being found out. If I deny it they'll think I'm lying and if I do nothing they'll think I'm lying! Why is nothing going right for me? I have to stay calm if I want to get out of this; I just have to play dumb. _

"You should try and make friends with the Vivace family; they're a powerful ally, Tsuna." Reborn told him and Tsuna's eyes darted from Lafayel back to Reborn.

"Great idea, Reborn-san!" Gokudera seconded.

"I'm sorry, but you must have me mistaken with someone else." Lafayel said with a smile as she scooted around them to get to her bike. "The last name Vivace is a pretty common name. I'm just a normal girl who just moved here. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You mean you're not part of the mafia?" Tsuna looked severely confused.

"I have no idea what the Vongola family is or what this other Vivace family does, nut I can tell you that I'm a 100% not part of the mafia." She continued smiling as she got on the bike and put in the address for her next location. "Well it was nice meeting you all, but I have to get on with my job." She started up the bike and waved at them innocently. "See you tomorrow." Lafayel saw the look that Reborn gave her before she took off down the street. The meaning of the look had been simple: I don't believe you.

* * *

"That Reborn, why'd he have to go and spill it all?" I muttered, still angry at Reborn for telling them my secret. I just hope that they didn't notice that I was lying. Even though I told them see you tomorrow, I hope I don't run into them anytime soon. Maybe they'll be absent from school tomorrow or something. But with the way my luck has been running I doubt it. And the fact that Tsuna's friend Gokudera was living so close to me wasn't going to make things any easier. I needed to devise a plan to avoid him.

All I can do know is try and act cool and not let on that they figured it out. Who knows what would happen if anyone found out that my family is a mafia family? Something bad, I bet.

I cross over the district line into the Cornflower District. It looks a bit different than the Sunshine district, but I'll focus on that later. My goal right now is to find the Amestris' State Military Headquarters to deliver something to a…Colonel Roy Mustang. So it looks like this place has a military, though Amestris is a weird name. best not to read too deep into the name.

I will say that the Cornflower district has a nice atmosphere. On the sidewalks, there are a lot of open cafes and shops. Everyone here seemed to be enjoying the spring weather. Now, how far away is this military building? What am I supposed to be looking for anyways? I suppose that if it's a military building then it'll be a huge extravagant building. Guess I should let the GPS lead.

"Hey, Lafayel, can you hear me?" I heard Zack's voice come on over the Bluetooth.

"Yeah, Zack, I can hear you. Thanks for not shouting this time." I replied.

"So how's your job. What did Yuko want?"

"Are you going to check up on me every ten minutes or something, Zack?"

"Hey! I'm just making sure that you're doing ok." He protested defensively.

"Sure, either that or you have nothing better to do." I said. "Yuko wants me to deliver something to a Roy Mustang in the Cornflower District's Military Headquarters. I'm in the Cornflower District right now."

"Seems like you got an interesting job today; you've already gotten to do a job in another district. Well, it's good practice for you for when you get more jobs. I should let you know that curriers are a really important group."

"Why is that? I thought curriers only delivered stuff."

"Those are boring curriers. Our curriers are able to do a multiple array of skills. Oh, that means that you'll have to go through the training programs." Zack mused.

"Wait, what do you mean 'training programs'? I thought I was only supposed to deliver things!" He'd better not be changing the job description on me.

"Like I said, our company offers a variety of services. Just because you're a currier or in Intel or a hit man doesn't mean that you're limited to only that skill; it means that that's your strong point."

"So you really do hire hit men for the company?" I exclaimed.

"Why? Is that wrong?"

"Yeah it is! You can't just have hit man for hire openly in a company!"

"Don't worry; it's perfectly legal." He's smiling! I can hear him smiling! How can he say that hit men are legal? "You shouldn't worry about it; you're not going to be taking any hit men jobs. Those jobs are for the professionals. You'll most likely just be a currier or a worker."

I can't believe this guy! He tells me not to worry! This guy…! Just what is with this company?

"Well, I know you'll do a good job so I'll let you go know." There he goes again, completely changing the conversation. I didn't know what to say at this point. "Seeya, Lafayel!" The Bluetooth clicked off and I sighed.

"This day just keeps getting better and better…" As soon as I said that, the route on the GPS ended and I stopped against the sidewalk. "This must be the place." Towering into the sky was the regal Military building. It was built of whitewash stone, green military flags flying from the spires of the building. I guess I wasn't too far from the mark when I thought that the building would be important looking.

"Time to go deliver this and get home." I dismounted my bike and walked quickly up the steps of the Military building. I made my way through the brightly lit lobby filled with officers in dark blue uniforms until I reached a reception desk.

"How may I help you?" A woman asked me.

"I'm looking for Colonel Roy Mustang. I'm here to deliver something to him from Yuko Ichihara from the Sunshine District." I pulled out the box to show it to them.

"So you're here to deliver something to Roy, huh?" a voice came from behind and I turned. Beside me was a tall officer with glasses and stubble. His black hair was slicked back off his face, save for a few strands that managed to escape and hung over his forehead.

"Ah, Major Hughes." The receptionist said, surprised to see him.

"I'll take this girl to see Mustang, if that's alright." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It's fine sir. Do you want me to let the Colonel know you're coming? He has a guest right now."

"I think it'll be better if we just surprise him." The man grinned and directed me down a hallway.

Several seconds of silence ticked by. Although I was thankful for this guy to help me out (even though I didn't need it), I had wanted to go home early, but it didn't look like that was going to happen. Thanks to this guy, I was now going on a fieldtrip to visit Roy Mustang.

"So," Major Hughes said to me, "did you come from the Sunshine District on a job delivery?"

"Uh yeah. I'm with Strife Delivery Services and Yuko told me to give this to the Colonel." I answered, not really know what else to say.

"I see; it's been awhile since we got a delivery from them. And what might your name be?"

"I'm Lafayel Vivace…"

"Ah, the new person to move to Hetalia. I'm sure you know by now that we don't get many new people here, so everyone knows your name as well as your brother's name." I have noticed that and it's kind of weird in some way.

"It's a bit weird."

"Since you're new here, you probably don't know what the Military here does, do you?" I looked up to see his amber eyes gazing down at me.

"You mean it's not a regular military?" What did he mean by that question?

"To you it may not be, but here it's normal. We can use alchemy."

"Alchemy?" Like turning rocks to gold? I thought it was just a theory, not something actually real. Does that mean that these people have figured out a way to use alchemy?

"Yes, alchemy. Our alchemy is used by drawing circles and to use the elements around us. Let's say that I want to make a sword. If I make it out of stone, I have to draw a circle around the right amount of stone to make a sword. Basically, it's equivalent exchange; you can't make something out of something using certain elements. I can't do that kind of alchemy, though there are others who can. Also, there are those who don't need to draw circles."

"Like who?" I was only a bit curious, but other than that none of this made any sense to me.

"One of our best state alchemists: Fullmetal. He's truly a gifted alchemist, even if he is a shrimp." I just stared at in blankly. "Well, here we are." He reached for a door at the end of the hall and pushed it open. "Hey, Roy, I thought I'd come by and see if you were working!" Hughes' voice was cheery.

"Is this because you're avoiding work or your own or do you want to drag me down to your level, Hughes?" an irritated voice answered. "If you couldn't tell, I'm busy at the moment."

"Aw, don't be such a stick in the mud. I brought a present for you." Before I could react, the Major pushed me into the room. Behind a large desk with a mound of paperwork sitting on it sat a scowling man in a blue uniform with black shaggy hair. In the chair by the desk was another man in an olive uniform with blonde hair and blue eyes, also wearing something similar to the scowl.

"Hughes," I could hear the razor edge in the Colonel's voice and I stiffened, "I'm not in the mood for any of your dating tips! I don't date elementary school students. If you're going to set me up with someone, at least make it a sexy blonde with a mini skirt. I'm sorry for this idiot's stupidity, Germany-san." I snapped inside and for a brief instance I saw myself throwing this box at his head. How dare him! I'm a high schooler! Is it that hard to tell? A sexy blonde with a mini skirt? This guy-! He's nothing, but a creepy guy! Is that all he looks for in a woman?

"It's alright, I deal with the same thing with Italy." The man sighed with a thick German accent, but I was too mad to realize that that was the governor of this district. I was too busy thinking of ways to bash in the Colonel's head without getting put in jail. No wonder he has lady troubles.

"Don't be like that, Colonel. This girl is such a cutie!" He laughed, patting my head. You're not helping, Major! "But she's not here to help you with your lady troubles. She has a delivery for you."

"A delivery?" Roy folded his white gloved hands together, suddenly interested. "What is it?"

"Go ahead; he won't bit unless he's really angry." Hughes encouraged me.

"Yuko Ichihara told me to deliver this to you." Burying my anger, I walked towards is desk and set the box down on his desk. His eyes lit up and a slight smile formed on his lips.

"She finally finished fixing it." I watched curiously as he lifted the lid up and slipped out a silver pocket watch with an image of a roaring dragon thing in a hexagram. It looked rather interesting, but to me it held no significance to me. Obviously it meant a lot to this person and some part of me was happy to see his smile when he received the watch back.

"Oh, that's right. Your watch was damaged when Fullmetal threw it from the window and a car ran over it. How coincidental that that happened." Hughes mused, smiling.

"Don't bring up that little shrimp in this room again. He's lucky I didn't incinerate him on the spot." Roy's face darkened again at the mention of Fullmetal. He ran his gloved finger over the watch's surface. I noticed that there was an intricate circle on the back of his glove. A circle? An alchemy circle perhaps? But why was it on the back of his hand?

"As expected of the Flame Alchemist to be a pyrotechnic." Hughes shook his head as he leaned against Roy's desk.

"Hughes, get off by desk before I decide to give you a tan." He threatened and Hughes straightened up his frame.

"Scary as ever, Colonel." I'm sensing that these two have a good relationship. That doesn't matter right now; I need the Colonel to sign to confirm that he received his delivery and then I can go home.

"Uh…Colonel Mustang, could you please sign to confirm the delivery?" I held out the book to him and he took it without a word.

"Tell Yuko I said thanks." He said to me and I nodded.

"I'll walk you out, Lafayel." Hughes followed after me. "what I don't understand is why Roy didn't ask Fullmetal to fix the watch instead giving it to Yuko to fix. It would have taken less time."

"Well no one said that the Colonel was smart." I muttered as we left. Hughes laughed.

"I guess you're right. Roy's been under a lot of stress. You saw all the paperwork on his desk. That all has to be filled out by tomorrow. And he was having a meeting with Governor Germany."

"I see. I hope I didn't bother him too much." The Major followed me all the way out to my bike.

"I think you perked up Mr. Grumpy Pants' mood by bringing his watch to him. He's been waiting for that thing for days.

"Well, I was glad to be of some help." I put on my goggles and prepared to leave. "Well, I'll be seeing you, Major Hughes. Thank you for helping me."

"Don't mention it. I hope to see you again sometime." The Major waved as I sped off. The sun had begun to set, casting long shadows as the streetlamps flickered on.

* * *

"Thank you for your hard work today, Lafayel." Yuko handed the book back to Lafayel. The sun had just about set by the time she had gotten back to Yuko's shop.

"It wasn't that hard actually. It was kinda fun." She admitted.

"Well, just don't expect all your jobs to be like that."

"I understand."

"Just remember. If you have a wish that you want granted, I'll grant it for you here." the woman smiled and Lafayel just nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind, Yuko. See you later." Lafayel left the shop and jumped on her bike to go clock out. The roads had a certain quality to them at night that made Lafayel feel relaxed.

_I hope Mozart got my text to let him now that I had a job today. If he didn't he's gonna chew me out when I get home. _Lafayel thought as she pulled up into the parking garage of Strife Delivery Services.

"Ah, welcome back, Lafayel-ni." Lafayel turned and saw Fuuta walking towards her, carrying his large book in his arms.

"Hey, Fuuta. I'm just clocking out." She replied.

"I'll do it for you." He walked over to her and took her I.D., scanning it with a small portable scanner. "There you go, Lafayel-ni, now you can go home."

"Thanks, Fuuta, but you didn't have to do that." She told him and turned off her GPS and put it in the carrying compartment of her motorcycle.

"It was nothing, Lafayel-ni. I'm always happy to help, that's my job." He smiled brightly. "you should get home before it gets too late."

"Ok then, I'll see you tomorrow." The bike roared back to life as Lafayel revved the accelerator. Fuuta admired her bike excitedly.

"Your bike is ranked number 5 in speed and number 4 in performance out of 120." He told her.

"Uh, thank you." She smiled. _I guess that's a compliment. _"Seeya tomorrow, Fuuta." Lafayel said goodbye and sped back off into the night, the bike's taillights creating a red trail behind her.

* * *

**Well, there was chapter ten. Who knows what characters i'll add in the next chapter**


	11. Chapter 11: Circle of Friends

**Phew, finally done with chapter 11. It's taken me awhile because I've been too busy trying to expand my horizons and update my other stories (Mainly V for Vongola and my random onshots). Now that i've updated IKOAFS (It's kind of a funny story) i can move on to writing for my other crossover fanfic. As usual, i don't own, KHR, Pandora Hearts, TOS, Code Geass, Shugo chara, Hakuouki, and Black Cat. As always, please read, review, and enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 11: Circle of Friends  
**

"Mozart…I think we should move to a different apartment…" I said suddenly as I stared at the soup before me.

Mozart stopped eating and looked up in surprise. "Why do you say that? I thought you like it here?" I did like it here, it's just that a complication came up that might jeopardize operation "Disassociate from the Mafia." I couldn't let that happen. If it meant moving to Antarctica to live a life free of hit men and suites, then I'd gladly do it.

"I do, but a group of people seem to be on to our secret." I replied. Mozart thought about this as he licked his spoon clean.

"Explain please." He said.

"Well, I was on my first job today when I ran into a group of guys who go to my school. It turns out that two of them are in my homeroom and one of them lives next door to us." I started.

"Ok…but I'm not sure that I see the dilemma. Are you…afraid of boys?"

"No, it's more than that. These boys aren't regular kids. The Tsuna kid, is the next head of the Vongola family." I knew Mozart finally understood me when he spat his drink all over my face. Ew! At least it was just water but still!

"You serious? The next head for the Vongola family? I heard that the ninth boss was ill and was looking for a successor, but to put the weight of being a boss on a kid's shoulders? And here of all places?" Mozart wiped off his mouth as I dried my face. I think I need to take a shower now. "Are you sure that this kid's the new head?"

"Positive; Reborn was with him." I knew that the look on my face and the mention of Reborn told my brother that I wasn't joking.

"Excuse me…I need to go do something…" He got up without finishing his food and went to his room. I didn't ask what he was doing because I already knew. Whenever something involving the mafia or me came up, Mozart would excuse himself to go call dad and talk to him. Well, I'm sure dad will get a kick out of hearing this.

"I'm going to go take a shower then," I finished my food, knowing that Mozart wasn't listening, and set them in the sink.

Down the hall, I could hear Mozart's concerned voice as he talked on the phone. Can't wait to hear dad's opinion on this. Well, while Mozart's busy with dad, I need to plan out my strategy for tomorrow morning. How was I gonna avoid Gokudera and Tsuna?

I'll think about that after my shower.

* * *

As soon as she had gotten dressed, Lafayel poked her head cautiously out into the hallway. When she saw that it was empty, she opened the door further and stepped out.

_So far so good._ Lafayel thought and relaxed a bit. _This might be easier than I thought. _

"Vivace!" Lafayel stiffened as Gokudera appeared around the corner, grinning broadly as he waved to her.

_Oh crap! Not him! This is bad! _Lafayel cried inside, changing directions quickly and fast walking away from Gokudera. _Just keep walking and ignore him, maybe he'll go away! _Lafayel quickened her pace, almost running down the stairs, but Gokudera kept following her.

"Hey, Vivace, good morning!" He caught up to her, dressed in his ruffled school uniform.

"Morning…" She replied stiffly, eyes locked ahead.

"I was wondering, after Reborn talked to you, what should I call you? I could call you sempai or Vivace if you'd like. I call the boss tenth or boss."

"You can just call me Lafayel. I'm not a boss or anything. I just moved here…" Lafayel told him with a smile. Inside, she wanted him to leave. "You and that Reborn kid must have me mixed up with someone else. I swear I'm not a part of the mafia or anything. Is this a game you're playing?"

"Ha! You're so funny! You said the same thing that that baseball freak Yamamoto said when Tsuna wanted him to join the family." Gokudera laughed. "Who knew that the Vivace family had such a sense of humor. I can't believe that I'm actually talking with the daughter of Nero. You really should consider joining the Vongola family."

"I'm not really-"

"Lafayel-chan!" Lloyd called from behind, making her stop.

"Oh, it's you." Gokudera huffed, his face turning into a frown.

"Gokudera-kun, are you talking with Lafayel-chan?" Lloyd walked up with the ever faithful Suzaku and Haruhi.

"Don't call her that! Show some respect!" He shouted. Lloyd stared at him in confusion. "She's part of a great mafia family so treat her with respect and don't get to friendly with her!"

"Mafia family?" Lloyd's face crinkled with confusion.

"He's such a kidder. It's this game that their club is doing." Lafayel lied skillfully.

"Oh yeah! The mafia club! Did you join that one, Lafayel-chan?"

"No, but the wanted me to play to see if I'd join. I haven't decided on a club yet." She replied.

"Don't join the Host Club otherwise they'll get money from you in every way possible." Haruhi told her.

"I'll keep that in mind…"

"That's cool, but don't take too long." Suzaku warned as they stepped out onto the sidewalk. Almost all of the trees exploded into blooms, adding splashes of color to the slowly awakening world as it escaped winter's clutches.

"Lafayel-chan's making even more friends!" Lloyd smiled as they came to a crosswalk. They stood there, waiting for the flow of cars to stop. Out of the corner of her eye, Lafayel spotted three people sitting on a bench a little ways away.

"Sven…I'm so hungry!" the boy young man with wild brown hair moaned. The guy beside his let out a sigh as he lit a cigarette and lifted the brim of his hat off his face. "Why can't we go get something to eat?"

"Because we have no money." The guy in the white suit replied solemnly, leaning his head back to stare up at the sky. His hair was a slightly greenish color, sort of like the jungle kind of color or the green olive colored crayon that no one really seemed to use. Lafayel noticed that he wore an eye patch over his left eye.

_Why is it that every other person I see has an eye patch? Are they pretending to be pirates or is there a high eye injury rate here? Maybe it's a fashion statement…? I don't know what it is…_Lafayel thought, watching them curiously.

"Why is all the money gone!" the other guy asked, slightly distressed.

"Because it all goes into your "Eat like a pig and live off Sven free" fund!" The green haired man snapped. His name must have been Sven if Lafayel had to guess. Between the two men sat a small, petite girl with long flowing gold hair. She sat quietly, reading a book. It was called _The Desperate Trio_.

"_The Desperate Trio"…Why do I get the feeling that the book she's reading describes these people's current situation. _Lafayel thought to herself as the two guys began to argue.

"If you'd stop eating all the money we have, we might be able to get meals more often!" the eye patch man said.

"Well sorry if I get hungry!" the other guy sighed, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms across his chest. All three of their stomachs growled loudly and they sighed.

"Arguing over this has made me even hungrier…" Sven said sadly.

"Hey," Lafayel pulled out a twenty that was rubber-banded to a stack of restaurant menus, "here, use this to buy yourselves something." She tossed them the money and the menus. Originally, she had planned to use that money to go shopping, but that could wait.

"Really? We can have this?" The eye patch guy's eye lit up at he stared at the money in his hand.

"Yeah. It's not much, but at least you might be able to buy something to take the edge off your hunger." She told them.

"Thank you so much!" He was almost near tears, touched by her generosity.

"Twenty bucks? What can that buy-?" The other guy was cut off by the other one hitting him hard on the head. "Hey? What gives! That freakin' hurt!"

"Don't be ungrateful!" Sven snapped at him. "This girl's giving us, complete strangers, money for food and you go around and complain!"

"…Thank you…" The injured guy thanked under his breath, avoiding eye contact.

"Don't mention it." Lafayel smiled as the light turned red and the cars stopped. She turned and followed Lloyd and the others as they crossed the crosswalk.

"You're such a kind person." Gokudera commented. He must have seen her giving

the money to the desperate trio.

"It wasn't that big of a deal…" She told him. Suddenly, a thought occurred in her head. "Hey, Gokudera, could you meet me on the roof at lunchtime?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure. Should I bring the boss and the others?" His eyes grew excited. He reminded her of a puppy, just like Lloyd did.

"Sure!" _Yes, bring them all and I'll settle this before it gets too out of hand. _She smiled deviously inside.

"Hey! I want to eat lunch with you!" Lloyd joined. "Haruhi-chan, you come too!"

"Sure, I usually eat lunch in the lunchroom and it'd be nice for a change." Haruhi said.

"Alright, then I'll bring Colette and the others." Lloyd exclaimed happily. "We'll all eat lunch together now!"

_Darn it! A slight obstacle in my plan. I was hoping to hit Gokudera with something hard enough to make him forget that I'm part of the mafia…That might not work because of Reborn and that kid hasn't been beaten. I guess I'll have to deal with the problem before the rest show up. _Lafayel thought, glancing at Gokudera who was busy arguing with Lloyd. Lafayel thought about lunch all through homeroom and her other classes. She tried to ignore Gokudera and Tsuna in homeroom, but she had no such luck. So she played it friendly while plotting of ways to get rid of them. Lafayel made her way through her classes in a blur, her thoughts wandering elsewhere.

She practically ran through the hallways to get to the roof first. As long as she arrived first, at least the same time that Gokudera did, she might have a chance to clear up the whole mess before it got too out of hand.

_If I can convince him, then my secret will be safe. _Lafayel thought as she ran to the roof. She opened the door quickly, blinking against the bright sunlight. Standing by the fence was Gokudera, along with Tsuna, Yamamoto, some other guy with short cropped spiky hair. There was athlete's tape around his fists, a sign that he was a fighter of some sort.

"Hey! Boss Vivace!" Gokudera called when he spotted her.

"Gokudera-kun…Let's not call her that." Tsuna suggested.

"I thought I told you to call me Lafayel and just Lafayel." She replied and walked with a determined pace over to them.

"Ok, Lafayel-sempai!"

_He's not listening. _Lafayel sighed.

"So why did you want us to meet you here?" Gokudera asked.

Lafayel fell silent, her eyes hidden for a moment. "I want you to forget everything Reborn told you." She told them finally, looking at them with serious eyes.

"Huh? What do you mean forget?" Gokudera questioned, his forehead furrowing with confusion.

"I want you to forget that I come from a mafia family." Lafayel repeated.

"I'm extremely confused!" The other guy cried, making Lafayel jump. "Who is this person by the way? What does she have to do with the baby?"

"Ryohei…This is Lafayel Vivace. She's new to the school." Tsuna explained.

"She's the daughter of Nero Vivace, one of the Vongola's allies." Gokudera informed him curtly.

"Oh I see! That is extremely cool! Welcome to Namimori High, Lafayel Vivace" Ryohei smiled.

"No, actually…it's not…" she muttered, holding her lunch limply in her hands.

"Call her Lafayel-sempai, turf head! She's part of a great family." With that comment, something inside her snapped. It made her feel as angrily as the time Zelos committed his heinous crime.

"So she really is part of the mafia?" Tsuna sounded uncertain. "I was hoping that there wasn't anyone else who was involved with the mafia here…"

"Come on, tenth. This is a good opportunity to grow the family." Gokudera assured him.

_This has…got to stop…!_ "Will you stop it?" She suddenly shouted startling everyone on the rooftop. They all turned to her, shocked by her sudden outburst.

"Lafayel-sempai-"

"No! I'm not your sempai! We're the same age and grade level! Don't treat me special like that! I may be the daughter of Nero Vivace, but I am not a part of my father's world! I moved here with my brother to start a new life away from the mafia and anything doing with the mafia. I did not move half way around the world just to be dragged back into the thing that I wanted to escape from! Do you understand?" She shouted at them, releasing all her pent up rage. It left her feeling out of breath and tired.

"That was…" Ryohei started, coming out of his shock, "EXTREME! That was extremely passionate! That's the kind of passion we need on the boxing team! Join us!"

"Uh…no thanks…" she muttered and sank to the ground, opening her lunch. "Please…don't involve me in anything mafia-related…I just want to live a peaceful life that for once doesn't have the mafia in it…We can be friends…but the mafia is a no go for me…" Lafayel slipped into silence as she nibbled on a carrot stick.

Gradually, the rest of them sat down around her, saying nothing as they began to eat. "I didn't think that anyone could just walk away from the mafia…" Tsuna said finally. "You're lucky…"

"I guess…"

"Such a noble and both path…" Gokudera muttered, his eyes far off as he spoke. "I think I've found a new respect for you. You follow your own path, not caring what anyone thinks. It's…too beautiful. I had no idea." He looked like he was about to cry.

"Don't make it sound like a special thing…it's not that great…" Lafayel told him.

"So what now?"

"We eat lunch."

"I was wondering who could be making so much noise. I shouldn't have been surprised that it'd be you, Shorts." Lafayel stiffened as Ikuto's shadow fell over her. "Looks like you brought friends."

"Ikuto?" _Crap! I forgot about him! What should I do? Did he hear? I hope he didn't! what will I do if he did? I think I'm being paranoid._

"I feel hurt that you forgot about us eating lunch together. I thought it'd become a normal thing now." He crouched down next to him, staring at her lunch.

"What are you doing here, Tsukiyomi?" Gokudera asked, his voice hard and unfriendly.

"Eating lunch, same as you. Or do I need to ask permission first?" He shot back, stealing part of Lafayel's food.

"It's such nice weather to eat lunch on the roof in." Yamamoto said smiling.

"Lafayel-chan! Sorry it took so long! We had to find everyone first!" Lloyd opened the door and stepped out onto the roof. "Oh, looks like Gokudera-kun and the others got here first." Two people were with Lloyd's group that Lafayel didn't recognize. "This is Ceil Phantomhive and Okita Souji. Ceil's nobility by the way!"

"You brought others…" Ikuto muttered. She couldn't tell whether he was put out or happy about this fact.

"So, this is the girl that Zelos is interested in." Okita flashed her a smile and her hand clenched up at the mention of that idiot.

"Pleasure to meet you…" Ceil muttered, not seeming interested in much. "Why couldn't you just let me eat in piece?" The boy certainly gave off the air of an aristocrat.

"Don't be such a downer, little Phantomhive." Okita grinned, wrapping his arm around Ceil's neck. "You can stand to eat with friends every once in a while. All you ever do is eat alone in the rich people's cafeteria. It's so stuffy in there, how can you stand it?"

"Get off of me!" Ceil protested.

"You didn't tell me that all these other people would be here with Lafayel-chan!" Lafayel recognized Zelos's voice and about spit her food out of her mouth. He turned and spotted her, his face breaking out into a grin. "Hello, kitten-chan!" He raced towards her, but stopped short when he spotted Ikuto.

"Zelos, I don't know why you keep thinking she's a cat. She's a girl, not a cat." Colette said.

"Don't pay attention to his stupidity, Colette." Sheena told her.

"Huh? I still don't get it…"

"Haha! Good ol' Colette." Okita laughed.

"You never told me that you were friends with Tsukiyomi!" Zelos protested.

"Why would I need to tell you?" Lafayel glared up at him, telling him telepathically to stay away. _I wasn't even aware that Ikuto and I were friends. _She opened a bottle away and tried her best to ignore him.

"Are you still mad about yesterday?" He asked. Lafayel paused mid-sip, a sudden anger arising in her. Yes, she was still mad. "Listen, I said I was sorry. It was only a tiny feel-" Lafayel threw her arm back and launched the water bottle at his head, hearing it as it cracked against his face.

"Just go die!" She snarled, jumping to her feet. "I swear if you mention that again, I'll kill you!"

"Can I help you?" Gokudera asked eagerly, pulling out a handful of bombs.

"Gokudera! Put those away!" Tsuna cried.

"If you kill him, can I watch?" Alice appeared in the group as they joined the lunch circle.

"I'll take pictures." Okita suggested. "I'm interested to know what our darling Zelos did that made Lafayel-chan so mad."

"What happened? What's going on?" Haruhi asked. Suzaku grew pale.

"Nothing worth mentioning…" Sheena informed her. "Actually it's best not to mention it at all, if you hadn't noticed.

"You killed Zelos…" Ikuto commented as Lafayel sat back down, still fuming.

"Serves the idiot right…" Ceil said, sipping his tea daintily.

"I guess you really do have mafia blood in you-" Lafayel slapped a hand over his mouth, shoving a cookie in his mouth to shut him up, as Lloyd and the others turned to her curiously.

"What did he say?" Lloyd asked.

"He said coffee flood…Yeah. Mozart tried to make coffee this morning and he screwed up and got coffee everywhere. It flooded the whole kitchen floor." Lafayel lied quickly.

"Wow, seems like your brother's a real klutz." Colette smiled.

"I don't think you should be talking, Colette." Sheena said.

"Haha, well Mozart-sensei doesn't seem like a klutz during class, but I guess looks can be deceiving." Suzaku laughed as he ate.

"Hey, if Zelos is dead, can I eat him?" Alice asked, poking the unconscious redhead.

"That's gross Alice-chan. I'm sure that's considered cannibalism." Tsuna told her and joined the circle, grumbling. "Does anyone have any meat?"

"What did you do with the lunch you brought?"

"I ate it in homeroom." Alice replied and turned to Gokudera. "I smell meat. You have meat." She began to drool a bit as she stared at his lunch.

"Don't look at me, rabbit! I'm not giving you any of my lunch!" Gokudera snapped, pulling his lunch protectively towards him.

"Come on! Just a bite!" Alice lunged for his food and they call drew their lunches back.

"Get off of me, you stinkin' rabbit!" Gokudera cried as he tried to fend the ravenous girl off.

"Looks like Miss Alice is really hungry." Okita mused, watching intently as Alice struggled to get Gokudera's food.

"Why must you all be so loud?" Ceil complained, closing his eye as he tried to ignore the lively yelling.

"Are we fighting with Gokudera?" Ryohei asked, suddenly growing interested.

"No we are not!"

"Quick, turf top, help me get the meat!" Alice commanded him.

"Alright! It's extremely important to get the meat!" Ryohei jumped into the fray.

"Back off, turf head!" Gokudera snapped angrily.

"Well I think the rooftop's gotten a lot livelier." Ikuto muttered beside Lafayel.

Lafayel looked at the circle of people eating lunch around her. They were laughing and having fun so easily. She was laughing along with them, but something twisted inside her heart. It felt different and she was unable to place her finger on what she was feeling.

It was a new feeling; being in a large group of friends seemed so new to her. She did know that she wanted to ingrain the moment into her mind. There was a wave of happiness that was growing inside her that made her chest hurt; it was a good pain that she wanted to grab and lock away to keep forever.

_Is this what it's like…to be in a group of friends? _She thought, laughing along with everyone. Everything in that one moment seemed perfect and bright. Even the unconscious Zelos didn't seem to detract from the cheery, spring mood.

* * *

**And there we go, end of chapter 11. It'll probably be awhile before i update this story because i have other story ideas on my mind. A hyper active writer's mind can be our downfall. **


	12. Chapter 12: Sudden Adversaries

**Well, it's been quite awhile since i've updated anything. that is mostly due to laziness and being unmotivated. i've also been distracted by other things like video games and school. So, i've finally updated, but it's a short one. I'm hoping to get motivated again and update my other stories. This chapter contains TOS, KHR, and Blazblue. there will be more next chapter...when i get around to it. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Sudden Adversaries**

"Listen, Lafayel! I said I was sorry! Can you stop being mad at me?" This is really starting to get on my nerves. Ever since lunch ended, he's been following me around trying to apologize. As if a simple apology will erase what he's done.

"No, I can't!" I snapped back at him and picked up my pace.

"Well what do I have to do to get you to forgive me?" Zelos begged.

"You can start by not following me around so much! It's creepy and annoying." I shot back at him, glaring dangerously over my shoulder at him. His eyes widened with slight hurt, but he just shrugged it off.

"Can we at least be friends or something?"

I seriously want to kill this guy right now. I wonder if I can get away with murder on school grounds. I'm hoping that if I keep ignoring him that maybe he'll go away. So far that isn't working.

"I'll put it into consideration, but I'm not making any promises. Just stay away from me for now…" I hadn't realized that I had stormed into the courtyard of the school.

"But I…" I heard Zelos say but then he fell silent. Good, maybe he get some sense knocked into him.

"Well, _Zelos_, I never thought you'd be begging a girl to take you back. You must be losing your touch." A voice suddenly came out of nowhere. I stopped, suddenly feeling a cold chill that sent goose bumps up my arms. Why was I suddenly feeling these chills? It felt like there was something really dangerous behind me and I didn't want to turn around. But I did.

Zelos was frozen, his eyes fixed on a group of six people standing in the shadow of a tree nearby. Instantly I knew that they were trouble.

"T-Terumi?" Zelos stammered, taking a step back.

"So you're still being a playboy, I see?" the guy with green hair smirked, pushing up his black hat. My first thoughts when I saw his gold eyes was that he resembled a snake: cold and cruel. Just those eyes made my hands tremble in fear.

"Looks like he's being rejected. Are you losing your touch?" a blonde haired girl beside the snake-like guy giggled. "Guess you can' they every girl can you, Zelzel."

Zelzel? What kind of name was that? This girl isn't as scary as the other one. She looks like she's a middle schooler. For some reason though…she is a bit intimidating. I've gotten good at judging whether people are intimidating or not. This girl is defiantly intimidating.

"Good comeback, Alice!" there was another guy with purple hair staring at the blonde endearingly.

"Shut up, Dex." the girl, Alice, hitting him across the stomach.

"So, I never understood why you became like this. Was it because your father cheated on you mom, driving her to despair? I heard that she wanted to die. She didn't want to keep on living with a child like you." The guy Terumi stepped out of the shadows and waltzed up to Zelos. The guy's face was set in a smug smile that made my spine tingle with unease. Zelos remained frozen, his eyes wide with something that resembled fear.

"So how does it feel to know that you were hated as a child, by your own mother?" Terumi continued. What was he saying? I don't know much about Zelos's home life, but there's no way a mother could hate her own child, right?

"My mother didn't hate me! She died protecting me!" I flanged back over at Zelos. His eyes were enraged, but he stood there trembling. These guys were bad news.

"But can you ever remember a time when she actually cared about you? When did she ever actually spend time with you, Wilder?" a forth guy stepped towards us.

I instantly recognized him as Izaya. This was the guy that the taxi driver warned was bad news. This is bad, really, really bad. There's six of these guys and two of us. We need to get out of here before something bad happens.

Zelos looked at the ground and Izaya stepped towards him, a grin on his face. "You're wrong..." I barely heard him say. This wasn't like Zelos; I've never seen him...so defeated looking before.

"Oh? Am I?" Izaya titled his head to the side a bit.

"I didn't quite hear what ya said, Wilder. Could you say that a bit louder?" Terumi brushed past me as he walked over to Zelos. His gold eyes slid over to me and, for a brief instance, I felt overwhelmed by fear. "Alright, Wilder, it seems as though you don't seem to understand your position. Shall I teach it to you?"

Before Zelos or I knew what happening, Terumi grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close, glaring with an evil smile.

"Hey!" I cried. "Let him go! He didn't do anything to you!"

"Well, a new face." Terumi turned his gaze on me and my skin tightened. "You must be the new girl that everyone is so hyped up about. It doesn't seem like you know how things work around here so I might as well educate you as well."

"Stop it, Terumi! Don't you do anything!" Zelos cried as Terumi dropped him and took a step towards me. I took a nervous step backwards.

"I won't do anything, Zelos. Now you just stay there and shut up!" I saw a quick flash of manic pass through Terumi's eyes. I grew scared now. This guy didn't look stable.

"Let me tell you something. We, all of us," Terumi gestured to the other members, "we rule the school grounds. What we say goes. If you do as we say then you and I will get along swimmingly. If you get on our bad side, well then, I hope you have nine lives. Since you're new to all this, I'll let you off with a warning."

Before I knew what was happening, his hand snaked out and struck me on the side of my face. The unexpected blow knocked me backwards and I collapsed onto the ground. This is really, really bad! I have to get away…but I can't just leave Zelos! What do I do? What do I do?

"Lafayel! Just get away!" Zelos's voice cut through my confusion. I turned to him slightly as he stood to his feet.

"Looks like you've still got some kick in you, Wilder. Too bad for you, I'm in a bad mood!" Terumi's eyes were filled with wild excitement. In the sunlight, a blade glinted and I watched as he waved a five-inch switch blade in his hand. "I heard you hate the color red, Zelos. Is that true?" Terumi ran his finger along the top of the blade, almost lovingly as he stepped closer to Zelos. "Let's see if it's true!" Zelos's eyes were wide with fear.

Come on, body! Move already! You can't just sit here! Sure he may be a jerk, but you can't just let him get hurt! I clenched my hands into fists as I screamed at my body to move. This was no time to be scared! I came from a Mafia family! What was there to be scared of? This…compared to what my family deals with is nothing!

Before I knew what I was doing, I leaped out in front of Zelos just as the blade of the knife came down. Pain shot across my cheek and Terumi gave a disapproving hiss as he stepped back, the now bloodied blade in his hand.

Blood. Red blood. Whose blood is that? Is it mine? It has to be; there's a stinging pain in my cheek now. Have I been cut? I can't tear my eyes from the blood. This is the first time I've seen my blood on a blade. That was my last thought before everything went black.

* * *

"L-Lafayel?" Zelos managed to say, climbing to his feet as he stared at her in shock. She seemed frozen to the spot, unable to move.

"Stupid chick got in my way." Terumi grumbled wiping his blade off in the grass. "You really are a stupid one, girl. You should have just stayed out of this quietly and none of this would have happened. Now I guess I need to teach you a lesson as well."

"Stop it, Terumi! We'll leave!" Zelos begged, putting a hand on Lafayel's shoulder. "Come on, Lafayel! We have to get out of here." he told her, his voice strained. She didn't respond. "Lafayel-," he looked down at her face and stopped. Lafayel's eyes were locked on Terumi. She paid no attention to anything else around her and all focus was on Terumi and his blade.

"Looks like she's frozen stiff." Alice chuckled. "Aw, could the little girl not handle a little cut?"

"I'm mad that she got in my way. Hey, are you listening to me?" Terumi snapped at Lafayel. She turned to him slightly, her eyes narrowing. "Whoa, looks like you still have some life in you. Well, now I'm all fired up!" The manic look in his eyes intensified. "I'm gonna rip you to shreds!"

"Lafayel!" Zelos cried as Terumi swiped at her again.

Lafayel crouched down to the ground, avoiding his attack much to Terumi's surprise. "What the-?" he exclaimed as she kicked his legs out from under him. As he crashed to the ground, Lafayel kicked the knife from his hand and pushed her foot down on his chest as he struggled to get up.

Zelos and Terumi stared at her in disbelief, as did the others in the group and the crowd of spectators that had gathered by the windows. Curious and scared faces looked out at the scene, fingers pointing at her.

"Lafayel…?" Zelos breathed, shaking a bit.

"Why you little-" Terumi growled but was cut short by Lafayel stomping hard on his chest.

"Shut up." Lafayel said in a calm, almost lifeless voice.

"H-How dare you! I'll make sure that you never stand again!" Alice pulled out a thin whip, her eyes burning with rage.

"Go get her, Alice!" Dex cheered for her, equally ready to fight.

Lafayel saw her coming and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around quickly with enormous strength. Alice gave a cry as Lafayel let her go, sending her flying through the air. She managed to throw Alice without moving her foot off of Terumi.

"Alice!" Dex cried and caught her heavily before she could hit the ground. "How could you do that to Alice, you brat!"

"Looks like Terumi got his butt kicked by a little girl and Alice-chan couldn't walk the talk." Izaya mused as he watched from a far. "This is getting interesting, but this girl isn't the one I want to fight right now. I think I'll go bother Shizu-chan." He turned and left, but no one seemed to notice.

"You wretched little-! I hate you more than Mart-Mart!" Alice sputtered, red in the face and flustered. "How dare you throw me like that? You have a lot of nerve! I'll show you that you can't mess with me!" In her embarrassed frustration, she slapped Dex across the face with her whip as she jumped to her feet.

"Oh? You? Hurt me?" Lafayel tilted her head back a bit, folding her arms across her chest. "It is you who has a lot of nerve, challenging _me_. Listen well," Lafayel's eyes narrowed dangerously, filled with so much venom that Alice took a shaky step backwards, "if you get in my way, you'll regret it. I'm pissed now so I suggest that you back off before someone gets hurt."

She ground her foot extra hard into Terumi, listening as he groaned. Lafayel moved away from him, walking slowly towards the group cowering around the tree. Lafayel cracked her fists together, making them jump at the sound of cracking knuckles. They sensed the demon-like aura that now surrounded her as she advanced towards them.

"Don't get cocky, brat!" Terumi snarled and got to his feet, his hat knocked off his face to reveal his face twisted with enraged insanity. "I'll remove that confidence from your face and beat you until you're nothing but a bloody pulp!" With a laugh, he lunged for her.

Lafayel whirled around, her fist flying through the air until it collided with his face. The force sent the man flying backwards through the air, stopping only when he hit the hard, unforgiving ground.

"Terumi!" Alice cried. Soon the others joined in the fight, now drawing their weapons. They surrounded Lafayel, eager to avenge their fallen leader.

"Five against one. Well that's not very fair." Alice was sitting on the sidelines, too stunned to move. "Doesn't matter; I'll beat you all up so bad that you'll have to go home in an ambulance!" Lafayel smiled evilly, ready for them to come at her. She didn't have to wait long.

As soon as the wind kicked up, the adrenaline-filled blood made her opponents let loose. The first one came at her with a long knife, but she side-stepped and tripped him, sending him to the ground. That triggered the rest of the group to attack. Lafayel could see the others coming and readied herself. She jumped into the air as another guy and Dex came at her, Passing over their heads and landing on the other side as they collided.

"Dex, you idiot!" Alice shouted at him as the men fell to the ground, holding their wounded heads.

"I'm sorry, Alice!" Dex apologized and stumbled to his feet, dirt spread across his ruffled white shirt.

"Is that all you've got?" Lafayel challenged, fists poised.

"Lafayel! Watch out!" Zelos's sudden voice made her turn. She suddenly saw another guy came with his knife.

_I'm not going to be able to move in time! _Lafayel thought as the blade neared. A shadow suddenly passed over her and a figure came crashing down on her attacker, knocking him out.

"Mozart?" Lafayel recognized her brother as his glasses glinted in the sunlight.

"I'm sorry." He said and put his hand over her confused eyes. Lafayel's eyes closed and she went limp in her brother's arms.

"What-What did you do to her?" Zelos asked in a shaky voice. The wounded opponents began to stand to their feet, watching Mozart cautiously. Terumi held his knife in his hands, twisting it around in his palm.

"Nothing…" Mozart muttered as another figure stepped into the courtyard.

"What is this disturbance going on in my school grounds?" a cold voice asked.

"Crap, it's Hibari." They whispered and drew back like frightened dogs in the presence of a lion.

"I don't tolerate people messing around on school grounds." The black-haired disciplinary president pulled out a pair of metal tonfas, his black disciplinary coat flapping in the wind.

"I'm sorry, Hibari, but I need to get to the nurse." Mozart told him.

"Were you part of this?" Hibari asked, turning to him.

"No, I came to break it up. These two were not part of this. I assure you that we'll make it up to you."

Hibari was silent for a long time. "I'll let you go this once, but the next time I won't let you off. Now," he turned to the gang of beaten up bullies, "you defaced school property. Which of you should I bite to death first?"

"Let's get out of here before he changes his mind." Mozart shook Zelos out of his shock. The redhead nodded as he followed Mozart. His eyes remained fixated on the unconscious Lafayel in his arms. Behind them, the cries of Terumi's gang rang out as Hibari let loose.

"What happened to her?" Zelos asked the history teacher as he ran to the nurse's office. "Will she be alright?"

"I'll explain everything to you as soon as we get to somewhere safe," was his only reply as he held his sister close.


	13. Chapter 13: Raging Bull

**Well, here I am again with another chapter. I haven't forgotten about this story; it's just been a while since I've updated. But none of that matters now. Point is I got another chapter done, so there. As a reminder, I don't own any of the characters used in the series, except for the OCs. Please read, review, and enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Raging Bull**

"So is now a good time to start explaining?" Zelos asked, glancing over Mozart's shoulder nervously as he laid Lafayel down on the white bed in the nurse's room. She lay there breathing slowly in her unconscious state with her brother and the ever-present Zelos hovering over her.

"Give me a moment," Mozart told him as he shifted through the medical supplies for a bandage for the cut on Lafayel's face. The nurse was conveniently gone so he had to improvise. He knew a bit of medial knowledge from reading, but never had any desire to become a doctor so putting on bandages was his medical limit. Mozart peeled off the back of the large Band-Aid and put it on Lafayel's face, staring down at his sister with tired eyes. "Alright, what do you want to know?"

"Uh…why she suddenly snapped and began beating up those guys? First she was normal and then she was…crazy…" Zelos paused, his eyes darting to Lafayel nervously.

"That…well…it's a secret in our family…" Mozart said pushing his glasses up.

"Ok…does that mean that you'll have to kill me or something?" Zelos attempted a joke and Mozart gave him a look that Zelos didn't know what to make of. "So…what's this secret?"

"Well…ever since Lafayel was little…she's had this condition…" Mozart began, trying to find the right words to say. It was obvious that he really didn't want to tell Zelos, but had no other choice. "We don't know when it really started or what triggered it really…"

"Are you gonna tell me what this 'condition' is instead of dragging this along?" he snapped.

"Yeah…Lafayel has a tendency to just loose it at the sight of blood," Mozart told him.

"Loose it how?" Zelos had a faint idea, but he couldn't quite understand what Mozart was explaining.

"Normally she's not a violent person, but if she sees blood, whether it's blood in a movie or in real life, she'll suddenly become violent and uncontrollable until the adrenaline wears off. Sometimes these spurts last minutes and others hours, but in the end there's nothing anyone can do about it. The only way to keep this from happening is to keep her away from the sight of blood."

"I bet that hasn't been easy, doing that all these years," Zelos pointed out.

"It hasn't been easy. I let my guard down thinking that things would be easier here and wasn't looking after her as carefully as I should have…" Mozart trailed off, remorse filling his voice.

"Have you tried seeing a doctor about her condition?"

"Only the best and nothing can be done since technically they can't find anything wrong with her." Mozart let out a sigh and leaned against the wall next to Lafayel's bed, slipping his glasses heavily off his face.

"So…what now?" Zelos asked, fumbling for words.

"Now…? We just make sure that it doesn't happen again. And since I've told you this, you'd better not tell anyone," the teacher warned.

"Why should I not tell anyone?" Zelos's eyes darted from Lafayel to Mozart questioningly.

"Because, it's a secret and because I told you to. Do it for Lafayel's sake if anything."

"Does…she know…that she has this condition?"

"Not really…I'm sure she has a faint idea, but she doesn't remember anything after going into a rage," Mozart said; the stress on his face made him look older.

"Why?" It was a simple enough question that contained so much weight to it.

"How would you feel if you knew that you'd loose control just by seeing the sight of blood? If you knew that you weren't exactly normal? If you knew that you could end up hurting people you care about, how would that make you feel?" Mozart asked, rubbing a faint scar on his wrist. Zelos's eyes fell on it, having noticed it for the first time. It was jagged and slightly lumped, a sign that it was old and had never healed right. He wondered where Mozart had gotten such an ugly scar. A fight perhaps, he thought to himself, but didn't ask.

"But is that really for you to decide?" Zelos lifted his gaze to the teacher's face.

"No, but it's my job to protect her. I'm her older brother after all. It's my job to carry her burdens so that she doesn't have to. It may seem selfish to you, but in the world we come from not everyone will be willing to help you out."

_What does he mean by "in the world we come from"? _Zelos thought, but didn't ask.

"So what do we do now-?" He stopped talking as Lafayel stirred, her eyes fluttering open meekly. "Lafayel!"

She turned at the sound of his voice, blinking slowly. "What…? Where am I?" she asked groggily and pulled herself up.

"Easy, take it easy," Mozart told her gently, placing a steadying hand on her shoulder. "You're in the nurse's office."

"Why?" she asked and looked up at him.

"You collapsed in the school courtyard," Mozart said. Zelos couldn't help but noticing how smoothly Mozart was able to avoid the details of Lafayel taking out the six who attacked her. He must have had years of experience in lying to her, Zelos thought.

"I did?" Lafayel touched her injured cheek and flinched at the pain. She opened her mouth to ask where she had gotten the wound then realized that she must have fallen. "Hopefully I didn't cause you any trouble."

"No worries," Mozart told her with a smile. "You should rest a bit before going back to class."

"I'm fine…"

"You sure?" Mozart asked her, watching her cautiously as she slid her legs out of the bed.

"Positive-" The door to the nurse's office suddenly swung open a man in a white coat stumbled in, his eyes falling on Lafayel.

"Hello there, beautiful! Let me heal you with my loving embrace!" the man cried, lunging for her with arms extended towards her.

"Who are you?" Lafayel cried, reflexively preparing to take an offensive stance.

"Dr. Shamel!" a shout came out and flash of silver shot into the room and tackled the man. "Stop harassing Vivace, you pervert!" Gokudera shouted, holding down the struggling doctor.

"Oh, it's just you," Dr. Shamel sighed, glaring at Gokudera with disgust. "Would you kindly not touch me? I don't like being touched by men; I only like the touch of a beautiful young women." Shamel tried to squirm away from the violent silver-haired mafia boy as if he had a disease. The doctor turned and suddenly spotted Lafayel who watched him with wary eyes.

"Oh no…not this guy…" Zelos muttered, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"I knew that I sensed a pretty lady here. I'm Shamel, lovely-chan. And what might your name be?" the doctor pushed Gokudera away roughly, jumping to his feet to greet Lafayel.

"Don't get near him, Lafayel! He's a pervert!" Gokudera warned.

"Gokudera-kun…you shouldn't have run off like that…" Tsuna came panting into the room, leaning against the doorway like a limp sack.

"Here I thought it was another pretty girl…but it's just you…" the doctor sighed heavily, his eyes hooded with disinterest.

"Lafayel-san, are you ok?" Tsuna asked her, staring at her with round worried eyes.

"That was amazing what you did, Vivace!" Gokudera suddenly exclaimed, turning to her with adoring eyes. "The way you beat those guys up was amazing!"

"What? What are you talking about? I didn't beat anyone up," Lafayel protested as her eyes widened with shock. "Where in the world did you get that idea?"

_Uh oh! _Zelos thought realizing that others had seen Lafayel's confrontation with the bullies and she was soon going to realize that something was up and was going to piece together everything.

_This isn't good, _Mozart thought, formulating a plan to stop Gokudera from talking.

"Don't be so modest," Gokudera said, taking her denial as modesty, "you totally killed their butts. I guess that's to be expected of a Vivace."

"Vivace you say?" Dr. Shamel grinned, eyes lighting up at the name. "Well, I never thought Nero's daughter would be so cute. So, do you have any sisters?"

"Well we've got to be going now. Can't have you late to class now," Mozart said, grabbing Lafayel's arm and dragged her from the room.

_Good call, Mozart, _Zelos breathed a sigh of relief as the bell rang.

"Wait! Vivace-!" Gokudera called, but Lafayel had already left.

"Hey, Mozart?" Lafayel asked, turning to her brother as he dragged her along through the hallway choked with people. "What did he mean when he said I 'killed their butts'?" Her eyes swam with worry at Gokudera's unsettling words. "Who's butts did I kill? What is he talking about?"

"Nothing. He's just being an idiot, like that doctor fellow," Mozart assured her.

"He knows about our father. What're going to do?" Lafayel asked.

"Don't worry about it," he told her calmly. "I'll handle it. Believe it or not I know Dr. Shamel a bit. Now, you go to class and we'll discuss this when you come home."

She left it at "ok" and walked to class, ignoring the Zelos that followed her down the halls.

* * *

Something weird is defiantly going on. And I'm not just saying this because it's a feeling; I know something is going on. Not only were Mozart and Zelos acting strange, but Gokudera kept spouting something about me killing people's butts. It didn't sit well with me because I have no idea what he was talking about even though he kept insisting that I beat up those guys Zelos and I ran into. I didn't beat anyone up. I couldn't do that, could I? This wouldn't be the first time that something like this has happened. But if something had happened Mozart would have told me…wouldn't he? Nothing I making sense anymore.

All I know is that my cheek hurts.

I thought this feeling would pass once I got to class, but I was wrong. Everyone was staring at me. That I didn't imagine either. Everyone was _defiantly _staring at my classmates seemed to looking at me like I was a freak or something. Maybe I had something on my face or maybe it's a new version of singling out the new kid.

I need to ask Mozart what really happened when I get home tonight. I have the

feeling that he wasn't telling me the whole truth. It'd be best if I didn't think about that right now, my brain hurts too much thinking about everything. I'll just have to work on autopilot the rest of the day, going through the motions of school and work.

I sat through class, just staring at my textbook, dazed. I was vaguely aware of people around me trying to talk to me, or the fact that they were staring. I didn't even hear the explosion outside that would have normally have startled me; I just casually glanced at it.

"Sensei, Ash is fighting with his Pokémon again," someone behind me said. "Also Bianchi-sensei is chasing after her ex again. Oh and it looks like Natsu and Gray are fighting again." Out of the corner of my eye I saw a pillar of fire shoot up and then a wall of ice. The two collided, causing an explosion of steam. Outside, a half-naked black haired guy and a pink haired guy with a scarf were going at it, attacking each other with fire and ice. Obviously those two didn't seem to like each other very much. Why was the one guy only in this underwear? Isn't that illegal?

"Looks like they'll need to repair the grounds again then," Lilly sighed, teetering on the stood that he stood on. "Stupid idiots. Erza will deal with them."

"Oooh, those two are gonna get it once Erza gets them," Masaomi Kida jeered, a grin on his face. I have no idea who Erza was and, judging by the way Masaomi was jeering, I probably didn't want to know.

Oddly enough, Lilly was a cat; a talking cat to be exact. I don't understand by a cat is teaching a class, much less how it can talk. Nevertheless, here he is, a tiny black cat dressed in a small suit holding a piece of chalk to the blackboard, teaching a class. I heard someone say that he isn't really tiny, but that he is really a giant cat that stands taller than any man.

I've given up trying to comprehend things in this place and this doesn't surprise me.

Class continued with Natsu and Gray shouting outside, the sounds of fighting just becoming background noise. Soon a third voice joined and silence the two fighting men. I looked over the window to see a crimson-haired woman storm out, dressed in a blue gym suit, advancing towards the now cowering Natsu and Gray. That must be Erza then. She must be quite frightening if she could get to angry guys to cower on the spot. Erza grabbed the two by their hair and began dragging them back towards the school building. Natsu and Gray were squirming in the fierce woman's grip. I wouldn't want to be them; Erza looked like she was going to skin them alive.

Yet another weird person. This school is just full of them.

Suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket, shattering my thoughts about the people at the school. Who would be texting me at this time of the day? Curious, I propped it up behind my text book.

"Oooh, Lafayel's texting in class. Such a naughty girl," Zelos sang under his breath. I turned on him with a steely glare. How I had managed to end up in this class with him and right next to him must have been a turn of bad luck.

"Like you're any better, Wilder," Usui Takumi told him, sitting a desk behind Zelos. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair as he slumped against his desk. "You're always texting girls on your phone and always get caught by the teacher."

"Yeah, so? It's not like you haven't texted in class," Zelos shot.

"I stopped cause I didn't want the prez to beat me up," Usui said with a chuckle. "You know how Misaki gets about rule breakers. She's almost as scary as Hibari."

"Oh yeah…Don't remind me." Zelos's face scrunched up as he suddenly remembered something bad.

"Come to think of it, Misaki-chan's demon-like strength reminds me of you, miss transfer student." Usui turned to me.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about," I replied, perplexed.

I didn't notice Zelos go pale. He opened his mouth to say something but the bell cut him off. That was my signal to leave and I left as fast I could, bolting out of the room before anyone had a chance to move. Finally, I could breath without being choked by all those stares.

As I left the school building, I checked my text. It was from Zack, saying that he wanted me to report to work right away. Must have been important for him to text me at school. Good, some work will distract me until I get home.

Someone behind me called my name, but I just kept running down the sidewalk, in a hurry to grab my bike and start work.

The cut on my check was stinging as my pulse quickened, reminding me of a hazy memory that flickered to the surface of my brain. Usui's comment added to Gokudera's earlier one began to mess with my mind. I had no doubt now that something was up and I was determined to find out what and put a stop to all this. But, a deep part of me didn't want to find out what was going on.

I was a tiny bit afraid of what I might find out.

* * *

**Just as a heads up, I have no idea when I'll be able to update again. Hopefully soon now that the semester is almost over. While waiting, check out some of the other stories I've written (that i'm also meaning to update but haven't gotten around to yet).**


End file.
